Poison & Wine
by The Onceler's Unless
Summary: Elena and Jeremy have another sister, Andrea, or Andy, who is Elena's fraternal twin. She discovers the secrets of her ancestors and manages to catch the eye of two Original brothers. She finds herself attracted to both, and, after a long and hard journey, learns that just because one person is your soulmate, it doesn't mean that's who you end up with. Klaus/OC/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

_**Poison & Wine - Chapter I**_

**Summary: **Elena and Jeremy have another sister, Andrea, or Andy, who is Elena's fraternal twin. What happens when she discovers the secrets of her hometown of Mystic Falls and manages to catch the eye of two Original brothers? But, along the way, she realizes that just because one person is your soulmate, doesn't mean that that's who you're supposed to end up with.

Elijah/OC/Klaus with some Damon/OC!

**Okay, so I picture Emmy Rossum as my OC, that' s just how I've seen her.**

~*_•°•°•_*~

I walked away from the Lockwood mansion, tears falling from my eyes. Our words played over in my head.

_"When are you going to kiss me? Or do I have to steal one from you?" I asked with a small smile._

_He sighed, brushing my curls back. "You do not know how badly I want to, Andy,"_

_"What's stopping you?"_

"_There's things you don't know. Can't know,"_

_"Then tell me those things, Damon," I demanded, staring up into his blue eyes, finding myself slowly getting lost in them._

_"It's not that simple," He answered, cupping my cheeks with his hands._

_"Say what you mean, Damon," At this point, we stopped dancing, and we were at a stand still. "Stop avoiding whatever you have these past few days and _say _it."_

_He exhaled, staring into my brown eyes. "We can't be together, Andy. I . . . I think I'm in love with Elena."_

_I had immediately stepped backwards, tears filling my eyes. I feel like I can't breathe, and my heart was beating rapidly like a hummingbird. My breaths were heavy, and the tears spilled over from my eyes. "You don't mean that,"_*

_He didn't say a word, confirming my fears. I'd always had suspicions, but those suspicions hadn't mattered after a while. I'd thought I'd been the only one . . . I should've known better._

_"I've loved you since the moment I met you . . . She hasn't," I whispered and ran away from him._

It had been at the Lockwood Masquerade party, and I'd been estatic. I was wearing a greenish-blue dress with some silver that was beautiful. It had thin straps, and flowed down to my knees. I had greenish-blue silver flats to match. My hair was down in it's signature style, light brown curls. My mask was the masterpiece, as was the eye make-up. The eye make up was blue, green, and silver, same with my mask. The whole outfit looked breathtaking, and I'd worn it just for Damon, the first guy I felt like I was in love with. Ever.

He was supposed to dance with me throughout the night, but ended up ditching me for God knows what. So, he ended up coming after when I was sitting all alone and asked to dance with me. I accepted, and then asked whether he was going to kiss me or not. It spiraled from there.

I got to a group of cars and let out a cry. Damon was supposed to be my ride home . . .

Why was I so stupid?! Every guy I felt *_anything_* for turned around and stabbed me in the back. I had the worst luck with men. My only three boyfriends had cheated on me, one of those being Tyler Lockwood, but we were actually on good terms now.

I got out my phone and called my brother, Jeremy, because I couldn't handle seeing my sister, Elena, who Damon was in love with, right now.

It rung a few times before going to voice mail.

"Jer," I tried steadying my voice but it was no use. "You left the party and I need a ride home, I left my car at home. Please come pick me. Call me when you get this message. Love you . . . Bye."

I hung up and ran a hand through my hair. I heard something behind me, and I immediately thought Damon had come chased after me.

"Damon, I-" I turned around to see someone with a full face mask. They shoved a cloth over my face.

I struggled against them, trying to punch at them, but they held it to my mouth and noise, and eventually my eyes rolled back, my vision going black.

~*°·°·°*~

**The End of Chapter I**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! And, please, please, PLEASE leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! Here's the next chapter!**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter II_**

~*_•°•°•_*~

**Third Person POV**

A SUV drove up, meeting up with another. A man climbed out of the car and went over to the SUV. The window rolled down to reveal another man in a baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Where are they?" The man in the baseball cap asked.

"In the trunk," The man answered automatically. "I did everything exactly as you said."

"Good," The man in the SUV said. "Put them in the back."

The man opened the trunk of the SUV before going over to his car and opening the trunk, revealing the two sisters who laid unconscious next to one another. He picked up the dark haired one first and placed her in the SUV, to which the man in ball cap smiled when he saw her in the rearview mirror.

He went back and picked up the taller, light haired girl. He placed her with the other one in the back of the SUV.

He rejoined the man in the ball cap.

"Thank you for your help," The man said.

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Come closer, please,"

He stepped closer.

The man in the ball cap gestured him forward, waiting for him to get out of the sunlight . . . "Closer,"

He stepped closer, just close enough, and the man in the ball cap grabbed him and bit into his neck. He fed for a few seconds before tossing the body on the ground and driving off.

~*_•°•°•_*~

Jeremy finished up getting ready for school, and found it odd that his two sisters hadn't gotten up yet. He hadn't seen them both since last night, figuring that they were both out with their own Salvatore brother.

He wasn't too happy that Andy was romantically attached to Damon, but he knew it wouldn't last. Especially since Andy knew nothing about the supernatural world, and they all planned on it staying that way.

Jeremy finished up getting ready for school, and found it odd that his two sisters hadn't gotten up yet. He hadn't seen them both since last night, figuring that they were both out with their own Salvatore brother.

He wasn't too happy that Andy was romantically attached to Damon, but he knew it wouldn't last. Especially since Andy knew nothing about the supernatural world, and they all planned on it staying that way.

He went over to Elena's room first and knocked. "Hey, Elena!"

When their was no answer he opened the door to find she wasn't there. He went over to Andy's and knocked.

"Yo, Andy!"

No answer again so he walked in.

Her room was so dark, decorated in black and purple, and had artwork all over the walls. It creeped him out so he went downstairs to go to school, remembering his phone that he'd left at Bonnie's last night after she'd invited him in for a while.

~*_•°•°•_*~

A man carried Elena through a house and finally sat her on a couch. He removed the ropes from her hands and feet.

Her head was still a bit foggy, and she wasn't sure where she was, or who she was with.

"What do you want?" She asked the man.

"Ssh," He said.

"Please, I'm hurt," She pleaded.

"I know," He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "Just a taste."

His face started to vamp out and she immediately tried pulling away. A woman appeared, and his vamp face vanished.

"Trevor! Control yourself," the woman said.

"Buzz kill," He said, walking away from the doppelganger towards the door behind the woman.

"Go grab the other girl," the woman ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," He left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Other girl?" Elena questioned aloud. "What other girl? What do you want with me?"

"Oh my God, you look just like her," The woman stared wide eyed at the look-alike in front of her.

"But I'm not," Elena stood from the couch. "Please, whatever you . . . "

"Be quiet!" The woman barked at her, but that didn't make her back down.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this," She tried connecting with the woman, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet," The woman repeated.

But the doe-eyed girl couldn't be. "What do you want?"

The woman slapped her and she felt her world being consumed in darkness once again.

"I said be quiet," Rose said before going to check on the other girl.

~*_•°•°•_*~

"This has Katherine written all over it," Stefan said.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in," Damon replied. They were outside in the town square speaking of the two Gilbert twins' disappearance.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Well, I know the hold Katherine has on you," Stefan said.

"You obviously don't realize the hold Andy has on me," Damon replied. "And Katherine's in the tomb, period. End of story . . . But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan demanded, his brows furrowing.

"Elena and Andy's in danger," Damon stared off, realizing the weight of those words.

"_What?_" Stefan hissed. "And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie," Damon pointed out. "How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her," Stefan started walking away but Damon grabbed his arm.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!"

"I don't really care,"

"It's a bad idea, Stefan,"

"It's Elena . . . And Andy," Stefan said before walking away. Damon sighed, turning and going the opposite way.

~*_•° Andy's POV °•_*~

_I felt as if I was stuck some place that was closed up. I started to stretch out, when my hands hit the side of something hard._

_My eyes shot open and I could only see a metal ceiling, no, a lid, above me._

_Was I . . . Am I buried alive? Surely not . . . _

_I started thrashing and screaming, trying to break free of my captivity._

_Then the walls disappeared. I opened my eyes to see I was in a dark forest._

"_Anastasia," A voice startled me. It was soft, a whisper. A man's voice. "Anastasia . . . " That wasn't my name, but I was answering to it._

_I turned toward the direction of the voice and saw a man with curly blonde hair and blue piercing eyes. His lips whispered my name again and I felt something stir in my stomach. He was sexy, to say the least._

_He held out his hand, beckoning me forward. I reached forward, amazed at this new, beautiful stranger . . . I started to take his palm which looked so smooth until I notice the bodies lying everywhere around us, with two puncture holes in their neck. I looked back up at him, noticing the blood around his morg and the two fangs sticking out of his mouth. He had amber eyes._

_I started backing away but he immediately followed my steps, still holding out his hand. I backed up quickly and tripped on something, falling into a rectangular box._

_"No!" I screamed before the lid shut, once again leading me into entrapment._

My eyes flew open and I felt a scream caught in my throat. I felt beads of sweat on my forehead, and a bile in my throat which blocked the scream.

I felt my memories sink back from the night before, with Damon, with the masked man kidnapping me. My heart slowly calm down as much as it could at the realization of being kidnapped as I looked where I was.

I had no clue where I was.

I was in a huge, dusty room that had boards covering windows and white sheets over the couch I laid on and I then noticed a sleeping body.

"Elena!" I said in a hushed tone, checking her pulse and relieved when I found one. I began shaking her sleeping body.

She laid there limp.

I noticed there was blood on her shirt and quickly checked under it to find there wasn't even a scratch.

"Elena, please!" I begged, feeling tears welling up. God, I hated crying, but I couldn't help it right now.

"You okay there?"

I jumped, looking over to see a man watching me from the door.

"Who . . . Who are you?" I questioned, my voice shaky as I kept our gazes apart, determined not to meet it.

"Trevor's the name," He introduced. He gestured to Elena. "So you two are twins?"

"Y-Yes," Gaining more confidence, I met his gaze.

"You two look nothing alike to me. She's tan, you're pale. She has all darker features, you have all lighter features,"

"We get that a lot," I nodded, looking down at my sister. I looked back up at him to ask a question, but he was no longer there. I sighed, looking back at Elena and feeling tears soak my cheeks.

To think, I was ready to never speak to her again over Damon. And now, instead my anger directed at her, it was Damon. But everyone, including me, knew I could never stay angry at Damon. It seemed impossible.

~*_•° Third Person POV°•_*~

Elena shot up, immediately finding she was in the same room as before, but then the other girl her captors had been speaking of was now in the room.

Dread filled her.

"Andy!" She said to her crying sister.

"Elena!" Andy cried, immediatey hugging her. "You-you wouldn't wake up! I was afraid-"

"I'm fine, Andy,"

Elena knew her sister. Her sister refused to cry, even at their parents funeral, she didn't. But the emotion on her face then was just pitiful and made you want to cry. Andy and her hadn't been able to speak for a month after the accident, because Andy was extremely devastated and had to leave town for help, because there wasn't anyone to help her in town.

The closest she had seen strong emotion from her sister was with Damon. Well, with anyone who could help her escape her poisonous mind.

As soon as Elena said that, Andy's tears stopped. She composed herself, looking as if she hadn't even cried.

"What do they want, Elena?" She asked, staring up with her doe eyes.

Elena stood, pulling her sister to her feet. "We're going to figure that out,"

"I think we should wait here instead," Andy murmured, not caring to run into whomever was out there.

They slowly and quietly made their ways up the stairs, in just enough time to hear a part of their captors conversation.

"So that's it, Trevor," the woman said. "He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with it," Trevor said.

"I'm sick of running!"

They continued to walk, listening to their captors argue.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying," the man retorted.

'_So we're some sort of free ticket?_' Andy thought to herself.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free," the woman replied.

Andy accidently made one of the boards squeak under her feet. The woman's head shot over as she noticed them.

"You two!" She used her inhuman speed to appear in front of them. Andy jumped in the air, a small shrill escaping her lips. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understood?"

"C-completely," Andy said.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Your worst nightmare," She answered before walking away.

~*_•°•°•_*~

Elena brought Andy back to the room.

"Stay here, okay? I want you to stay in here while I go figure something out," Elena said.

"No, don't be stupid, Elena. That woman crossed the room in less than a second. You're going to get yourself killed," Andy said, grabbing her sister's wrist and pulling her back. "Curiousity killed the cat."

"I'll be fine, Andy. Just please stay in here," Elena left the room before Andy could react again.

Anndy looked down, realizing that she was in her dress and flats still. She sighed, feeling fear wielding in her.

"Pretty dress, by the way,"

She jumped seeing Trevor boarding up the windows.

"T-Thank you," She said as she noticed he was avoiding the sunlight. "What . . . What are you? If you don't mind me asking?" She asked. Her captors couldn't be human, she actually wish they were, but it didn't seem so.

"You seriously don't know?" He asked, looking at the girl.

She shook her head. He cracked a smile, turning his head away for a moment before looking back. She jumped back.

His eyes were black and they had veins under his eyes, and two fangs pointing out from his mouth . . .

'_No, it can't_ be,' She thought. Vampires are fake! Edward from Twilight, David from The Lost Boys, Spike and Angel from Buffy . . . They are just myths.

But, his face turned back to normal and he continued boarding up the windows.

"Vampire," She whispered, looking to the ground. "How old are you?"

He looked over at her. "A good bit over five hundred years,"

She nodded, absorbing all of the information. "I'm Andy, and you are?"

He stared over at her a moment before deciding to answer. "Trevor,"

She smiled. "Trevor. Not a normal vampire name, I suppose but . . it suits you."

"What *_is_* a normal vampire name, Andy?"

She shrugged. "Lastat. Dracula. I don't know,"

He laughed and she joined in after a moment. She was very charming.

"And . . . And why were you running? *_Who_* were you running from? If I'm allowed to ask, of course, Trevor." She quickly added, hoping not to offend the vampire.

He was about to answer when Rose and Elena entered the room.

"Tell me more," Elena demanded.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? Andy over there's nicer about it," Trevor winked at Andy before looking at Elena. "What do you want to know, doppelicious?"

"Who were you running from?" Elena stood in front of her sister, uncomfortable with the way he had been looking at her.

"The Originals,"

"Yeah, she said that," Elena said, a tad impatient. "What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world," Trevor said, moving to another window. "Rose and I pissed them off."

"Mm-mm," Rose shook her head. He turned towards them.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back, and for over half a millennium they've wanted us dead,"

"What did you do, Trevor? Kill one of their pet bats?" Andy asked, earning a grin from him.

"He made the same mistakes countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose said, noticing the exchange between the two.

"Katherine," Elena realized.

"Who?" Andy questioned. Who was Katherine?

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger," Rose said.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked since," Trevor said.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again," Rose gave a pointed look to Andy and Trevor. Trevor and her then begun to exit the room.

"Wait," Elena called and they turned towards them. "Why is Andy here? She's got nothing to do with it."

"The Originals had a painting of a girl," Rose said. "I never saw it, but Trevor did."

"She was an exact replica, except she had straighter hair. They were very angry when part of the manor house burnt down, burning the painting with it," Trevor explained.

"So, we figure Elijah will surely forgive us since both of you."

"A life for a life, huh?" Andy shook her head.

"Something like that," Rose said before leaving with Trevor.

Elena sat down with Andy.

"You knew what they were, didn't you? You knew about . . . vampires, didn't you?" Andy looked over at her sister, hurt in her eyes.

"Andy-"

"Are you one?"

"Andy-"

"I asked you question,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Who is then? Jeremy? Tyler? Matt? Caroline? Stefan? Damon . . . ?" Her voice broke at the end.

"Caroline, Stefan, and Damon are,"

Andy felt like she was going to suffocate. '_Damon . . . Damon was a vampire. I almost kissed him . . . I might be in love with him._'

"Damon," She whispered, bottom lip trembling. "Damon is a vampire . . . "

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you before, Andy, I was trying to protect you," Elena tried explaining.

"I don't want your explanations right now, Elena, I just want to go home," Andy said wearily.

"I know, we will," Elena nodded.

Right then, Elena noticed a wrinkled up piece of paper so she picked it up. She opened it up and Andy read over her shoulder.

"_Stefan and Damon are coming for you both - B_"

'_Bonnie._' Andy immediately knew. They looked up at each other, excitement filling them. When they heard someone coming, Elena quickly hid the note. Andy was so distracted she didn't even bother to ask how Bonnie had sent that message.

Rose walked in and eyed them both suspiciously. But Trevor came in before she could scold them.

"He's here!"

**The End of Chapter II**

**~*°·°·°*~**

**Thanks for reading! Pretty please leave a review!**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Original

**A/N: Thank you to a'll who reviewed! I wish you guests would have signed in so I would have been able to PM you a thank you like I did for the others! Anyway, thank you all! I hope to get one up tomorrow, but if I don't, I apologize! I will get it posted as soon as I can!**

**So here's chapter 3!**

**Poison & Wine - Chapter III**

~*_•°•°•_*~

*_•° Third Person POV °•_*

"He's here!" Trevor said worriedly, entering the room. "This was a mistake."

Elena and Andy glanced at each other and stood.

"No, I told you I'd get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose tried calming him down.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor paced nervously.

"He wants her more, and the other one even more," Rose pointed out, gesturing to Elena then Andy.

"I can't do this," Trevor shook his head. "You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey!" Rose put her hands on his cheeks, getting him to stop pacing. "What are we?"

He sighed small. "We're family, forever,"

There was a knock on the door and the two vampires flinched.

"You're scared," Elena realized, feeling her own heart racing.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound," Rose instructed before leaving the room.

Andy felt a tad sympathy towards the two vampires, but it was crushed by the bitterness from them kidnapping Elena and herself.

Elena grabbed Andy's hand and sat her behind the couch.

"Stay here," She whispered to her sister before going back in front of the couch. Trevor let it slide, knowing Elijah would end up seeing her anyways.

Andy didn't move, and she didn't know why she didn't protest against it.

What felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes, footsteps came into the room. Andy was peeking from under the couch where she could see whomever they were speaking about.

She saw a man with brown hair and soft brown eyes walk in with Rose. He was very handsome in the suit he wore. And she knew on any other day than today, she would've been attracted to him.

He suddenly wasn't beside Rose anymore and now stood at Elena. He leaned down toward her sister's neck-

"_No_!" Andy yelled, immediately climbing out from her hiding spot and jumping to her feet. "_Don't_ touch her!"

The man was immediately in front of her.

"It's impossible," He whispered and his voice gave her chills. He then leaned down and put his head right next to her neck. He raised it up and peered into the doe eyes. "Human . . . Hello there."

"Leave her alone!" Elena said, keeping her voice strong as she watched helplessly the Original practically drool over her sister.

"Quiet," Elijah said to her before looking back at girl. "What are your names?"

Andy swallowed hard. "That's my sister, Elena, and I'm . . . I'm Andy."

"Last name?"

"Gilbert,"

He nodded, holding her chin between his thumb and index finger so he could examine her face. Her high cheekbones. Her light pink lips. Porcelain skin as he remembered. Brown doe eyes. Exactly as had remembered her all these years.

"Where are you from?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia,"

Elijah glanced away for a moment to see Elena staring at them in worry. He looked back to the look alike. Andy stared into his brown eyes, finding herself getting lost in them . . . Until he broke it again.

"We have a long journey ahead of us," He said, letting go of her chin. "We should be going."

Elena looked over at Rose. "Please don't let him take us,"

"One last piece of business and we're done," Elijah told her as he turned to the two vampires in the room. He headed towards Trevor and Andy immediately rushed over to Elena. They wrapped their arms around each other. Andy wasn't afraid as she thought she was going to be, now she was just curious.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor said, watching the ground, too afraid to look at the Original. "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary," Elijah said, circling around Trevor like a lion stalking it's prey.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you," Trevor said.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that, now, I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah stopped circling and stood in front of Trevor. Something didn't settle with Andy, though.

"I beg your forgiveness,"

"So granted," Elijah said.

Trevor smiled at the Original but the next thing Andy knew, Elijah wiped Trevor's head off.

Rose and Andy both cried out while Elena stood there in shock.

"You . . . !" Rose started moving towards him as he wiped the blood from his hands.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free," He said simply, not in the least bit affected. He looked over at the two girls to see Andy staring at him in fear and in horror. He held his hand to Andy. "Come."

Elena pushed Andy behind her. "No, what about the moonstone?"

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked, pausing for a moment.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," Elena said.

"Yes?" He asked, becoming impatient with each second passing.

"I can help you get it,"

"Tell me where it is,"

"It doesn't work that way," Elena shook her head.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow before looking over at Rose.

She stared at him in hatred. "It's the first I've heard of it," She said through clenched teeth.

He came over to the girls and pulled Andy away from Elena. He held Andy by her arm as he attempted to compel Elena, but it didn't work. He looked down at her necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked, yanking Elena's necklace off. He looked over at Andy. "And, you, your bracelet." He yanked Andy's bracelet that Damon had given her and threw them both across the room. He caught Elena's head and Andy struggled against his hold. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," Elena answered in a monotone. Andy looked in fear at the gaze between the two. What was going on?

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine,"

"Interesting," Elijah let her head go but held onto Andy and leaned back. Andy struggled against him again.

The sound of glass shattering pulled Elijah from thought.

"What is that?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know," Rose answered.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know,"

He grabbed Elena also and pulled the two sisters into the part of the house where the front door was and a once beautiful staircase that was now dusty and broken.

Someone started moving around them with superspeed. Elijah threw Elena and Andy into Rose's arms.

"Rose," Elijah said in a threatening voice.

"I don't know who it is," Rose said.

"Up here," a voice said from the top of the stairs that Elena and Andy immediately recognized as Stefan.

Elijah used his superspeed and went to the top of the stairs.

"Down here,"

Andy's heart raced hearing Damon. He was here, but for both, or for Elena?

She didn't get to dwell on it, because Elijah got shot in the hand with a stake and then suddenmy she was yanked away.

She was pressed against the wall and blinked at the speed she just experienced. The dizziness passed and she saw Damon there with his body pressed against her. He had Rose's mouth covered and had a finger over her mouth. Andy and him locked gazes. She looked away, the pain from last night still raw.

They all heard Elijah's voice. She looked over her shoulder, still intrigued with the man. Damon noticed the look on her face.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah said as they heard wood snapping. He made a stake out of a old coat rack. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want both the girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Andy straightened out at the next voice she heard.

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help us out," Elena said.

Andy heard Elijah's voice farther away then before.

"What game are you playing with me? And where is Andy?" Elijah asked.

Andy looked, straining to see the man. Damon watched her, not missing the cold chills on her arms that appeared when the vampire spoke.

They heard a struggle and someone fell down the stairs. Damon groaned, knowing Stefan tried to go against the Original, before he disappeared. Rose and Andy ran to where the action was.

Elijah saw Andy and took a step towards her. She took as step toward him, but then Damon slammed into him with the coat rack and pushed him against the door. Elijah turned grey and had veins popping out, looking up at Andy before slumping over.

Damon turned around to Rose. She ran off and he started to go after her.

"Just let her go," Elena said from the top of the stairs.

Damon smiled up at her and she smiled back down. She started running down the stairs and Damon thought she was coming for him, but instead went straight into Stefan's arms.

"Hey, come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan asked, putting his hands on the sides of her face before they embraced.

Andy saw Elena mouth "Thank you" to Damon and he mouthed back "You're welcome."

He had a pained expression and Andy took a step back, hurt herself. He looked up at her, noticing her there.

"Andy-"

"Stay away from me," She snapped, backing up.

Elena and Stefan looked over at her and they stopped their reunion. Elena begun to get near her but Andy jumped away.

"Stay away from me!"

Stefan attempted to calm her down. "Andy, we're not going to hurt you-"

Andy shook her head and backed away from them. She tripped and fell down. Damon was immediately by her side and she screamed in surprise and it became too much for her to handle, so she blacked out.

~*°·°·°*~

**The End of Chapter III**

**_Please leave a review!_**

**_~ The Onceler's Unless_**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth

**A/N: I am so happy right now! I've gotten a lot of favorites and people following, that I just had to post again tonight! Now only if you all would review and tell me what you think! And I'm as sorry if this is a bit boring, but I swear, it will get better!**

**Poison & Wine - Chapter IV**

~*_•°•°•_*~

*_•° Andy's POV °•_*

_I was walking through a clear, green field. Birds chirped and bees zoomed around. it was absolutely beautiful._

_I looked over and saw someone standing by themselves. A smile stretched across my face._

_"Elijah,"_

_I smiled at him. He smiled back and walked towards me. He leaned to kiss me and I was prepared for it when suddenly he turned grey and fell down. Damon stood behind him with fangs and veins popping out from under his eyes. I screamed out, hiding my face. I looked back to find he was gone, and instead, I was in a dark forest._

_I walked a bit, shivering from the cold. My feet hit the cold ground, leaves crunching from under my feet._ _I soon stopped walking when I saw a coffin. This was oddly familiar . . . I glanced around before going over to it._

_It was steal, and had two crosses on it. I ran my hands over it and it flew open. I jumped back. Nothing popped out so I walked a step closer._

_A man suddenly rose out of the coffin and turned towards me. He had sandy blonde hair and the bluest eyes. He was the same from the one before._

_"Anastasia," He whispered._

_He held out his hand and I reached to take it when something made me pause. He had fangs poking from his teeth again, his eyes now amber. I walked back and he advanced torwards me._

_I turned and broke into a run. Instantly, I heard something chasing me._

_I tripped over a twig and quickly tried to stand, but as soon as I did, something bit into my neck and I screamed._

I woke up with a start in a very familiar place.

The Salvatore Boarding House living room.

It took me a minute, but I calmed down and closed my eyes again, the events running over in my head.

_Rose. Trevor. Elijah . . . _

I felt my heart racing, my mind reeling. This shouldn't be happening, I shouldn't be feeling as if I was losing my mind. When my heart slowed down, I exhaled.

"Andy?"

I shot up, looking over to see all my friends looking at me. Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Stefan, . . . and Damon.

My chest rose and fell quickly as I looked at all of except Damon.

"I want answers," I finally said, looking at Elena. "_Now._"

She nodded and begun explaining everything.

~*_•°•°•_*~

I stared hard at the ground, anger filling me.

Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. A 500 year-old vampire that looked exactly like my sister.

And the one that hurt the most, that Elena and I were adopted.

I felt bitterness at each of them for hiding all these things, but I wasn't sure how to express it.

"Say something, Andy," Elena pleaded. Her brown eyes were filled with pain.

I looked up at her finally. "How could you?"

"I didn't think you could handle it, I was trying to protect you," She said.

I stood from the couch, clenching my fists. "I've handled much worse, Elena. You aren't my mother and you don't make decisions for _me_, Elena! Stay out of my life and stop making choices for me!" I raised my voice at them. My voice was so broken and filled with pain. They all glanced around nervously.

"Andy, let's just calm down-" Caroline said.

I glared at her. "Do _not _tell me to calm down,"

"You're acting like a child," Damon said from his spot in the corner.

I looked at him finally for the first time since I'd woken. I felt my heartbreaking all over again. I looked away, covering my face and pacing. Why would he even say that? He was supposed to be on my side.

"I am adopted and I just found out, I think my reaction is ordinary," I said, my voice breaking at first but then I forced myself to stay strong. I could break later on.

"I was going to tell you-" Elena begun.

"No, no you weren't, Elena," I cut her off, shaking my head. "You were going to let me live in oblivion until the day I die. I'm your _sister_, Elena! You shouldn't have hid these things from me! That John was our father! And the same for you, Jer and Jenna, too, that I'm . . . I'm adopted." I looked back to Elena with teary eyes. "You sent John away just because _you _didn't get along with him, but I get along with him . . . I never even got to talk to him, Elena." I felt like I was going to pass out again, so I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "I just want to go home, please," I pleaded. "I don't want to see any of you right now . . . "

"I can drive you," Damon offered, standing straight up from his position on the wall.

"Stefan, will you?" I ignored Damon and looked to Stefan. I was least angry at him. He glanced over at Damon before nodding and heading torwards the door.

"Elena?" Stefan stopped, glancing over his shoulder. I froze. '_Please don't come . . . _' I hoped silently.

"I'm going to catch a ride with Jeremy in a while," She said.

I let a small breath of relief before following Stefan.

We got in the car and the entire ride was silent. When we got home, he turned off the car and looked at me.

"Andy, we've always been very close despite your relationship with my brother, and believe me when I say that Elena meant best. She was trying to protect you." He said.

"I don't need protection or lies, Stefan, I need friends who will tell me the truth and allow me to fight alongside them . . . Only then do I need or want protection from them, and I'd be able to provide protection of my own for them, even if it wasn't that much." I said, looking toward him.

I turned away and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"I heard what Damon told you last night," He said finally, looking over at me.

I instantly had a tear slip down my face as I stared down at my lap. "He loves her, Stefan, I can't change that . . . "

He stayed silent, so I continued.

"And I'm not going to love a man that is in love with another woman, especially when the said woman is my sister. Whatever Damon and I had . . . I think it might be over. I think it has been since the moment he first felt something for her. I don't want to, but I know I should let him go because he'll never love me like I deserve. He might always love me, but he'll never be _in_ love with me."

We sat in silence once again and I wiped my eyes. I started to get out of the car.

"When . . . When did you suspect?" He asked and I paused.

"I saw him kiss her, after John had been put in the hospital, and I knew when I saw them," I exhaled softly. "And the worst part, Stefan? The worst part is knowing if Elena and I were both in danger and he could only save one of us, he'd chose her."

I closed the car door and went inside. Jenna walked into the room as I closed the door. I remembered she didn't know about vampires, but did know Elena I were adopted.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hi," I said in a small voice, not meeting her eyes before I went towards the stairs.

"Were you with Damon?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" She asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"I just found out that I'm adopted and that John was sent away because Elena couldn't stand him, but I didn't even get to talk to him. And that you knew," I said as I walked into my room and closed my door. I wasn't in the mood to speak to her.

I fell onto the bed and broke into silent tears.

~*°·°·°*~

**The End of Chapter IV**

**A/N: I probably won't be able to post until next weekend, but . . . if there's enough reviews . . . :)**

**Pretty please review, and thanks to everyone who followed/favoured it!**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	5. Chapter 5 - Falling Apart

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't have the time to post it before, but as I managed to get time today. I can't post tomorrow, but I hope to post a longer chapter Friday or Saturday. Here's the next chapter!**

**Posion & Wine - Chapter V**

~*_•°•°•_*~

_I was in that same house again, and Elijah and Trevor stood feet away from me. No one spoke, it was just complete silence._

_I then watched in horror Elijah wipe Trevor's head clean off of his shoulders. He then turned towards me and gave a small smile . . . Like the one Trevor had given him . . . _

_I screamed as Elijah turned and lunged at me._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I sighed, snoozing it and getting up.

I took a shower and then dried my hair and curled it, though I didn't have to much since it was naturally curly. I put on a little makeup before hurrying downstairs quietly. I didn't want to see anyone.

I got a bottle of water before I headed out to my car.

And, to my dismay, I found Damon leaning against my car.

"Damon," I said, sighing and stopping five feet away from him. "What . . . ?" I realized why he was probably here. "Elena's still sleeping."

"I'm not here to see Elena," He walked two steps closer.

I looked down, biting my bottom lip. "I need to go to school, I have a shift at the Grill after."

"I need to talk to you," He said, taking another step towards me but I stepped backward this time. "I didn't mean when I said I had feelings for Elena. They told me that I really needed to just let you be, especially since-"

"Stop, Damon," I interrupted. "I . . . I can't listen to this. I don't want to hear excuses or explainations . . . I can't listen to, 'I only have feelings for you, not Elena or anyone else.' I can't listen to that."

"What about I love you?"

We stared at each other for a moment before I walked over to him and slapped him. He stared at me in shock.

"Don't you _dare_ say I love you to me, not after what you put me through. If you truly had loved me, you would have let me know about what you are. If you loved me, you wouldn't love _her_," I said bitterly before turning toward my car.

He grabbed my wrist, turning me back towards him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

"My bracelet," I said, no joy feeling me in seeing it. He was the one who gave it to me in the first place.

I took it out of his palm and surveyed it before handing it back.

"It's of no use to me now, Damon," I said, going back to my car and calling over my shoulder, "Elena should be waking up soon. Why don't you give it to her?"

~*_•°•°•_*~

I walked through the courtyard of the school, regretting that I didn't cuss Damon out. He deserved it.

It still hurt, though, when he told me that he loved me. The pain was still there.

I looked up and saw Jeremy and Bonnie watching me. I froze up and almost hurried back to my car, until I realized I wasn't going to be the one who left. I wasn't even going to speak to them, so why should I run?

I continued on walking, not sparing them another glance.

Maybe this would be easier than I thought . . . Maybe I could actually pull myself away from all of them and survive.

~*_•°•°•_*~

School ran smoothly that day, I only saw three of my friends: Stefan, Alaric, and Caroline. Which I didn't speak to any of them.

After school, I had thirty minutes to kill so I went for a walk around town.

I thought of everything that my friends had kept away from me. I get that they wanted to protect me, but why did they prolong the inevitable? Why would they do this to me? How _could _they? I just wanted to punch them all in the face.

I froze when I noticed I had walked off from the main part of town. I was at the back of all the buildings. Getting an eerie feeling, I tried to find a way through the buildings but they were all blocked off. So I had to go around.

Feeling as if someone was watching me, I walked as quickly as I could. But I still had that eerie feeling.

I turned to my left around the buildings and froze, but because someone was standing there. How was this possible?

"Elijah," I gasped in horror and jumped back from him. He was about five feet away. "Y-you're dead, you were k-killed. H-how are you-""

I tripped backward, managing to hit my head in the process and when I finally looked back up, and he was gone.

I stood and looked all around me until I finally gave up and hurried towards the Grill.

I was going crazy.

~*_•°•°•_*~

Work was weird; it seemed like I was clocking in one minute, and the next I had clocked out. It was all a blur.

After work, I went home and took a shower. Then I turned off all the lights in my room and lit all the candles in my room, and begun painting. Though I was horrible in my opinion, it was some kind of stress reliever my therapist had recommended.

Speaking of my therapist, I had a monthly checkup tomorrow. Yay.

A soft knock startled me. "Andy?"

I looked to see Elena standing in the doorway. " . . . Elena,"

"You're an awesome painter, Andy, Mom and dad would be so proud," She said with a smile as she leaned against the door frame.

"Bringing them into this won't make me forgive you, Elena, I'm still angry," I said, raising am eyebrow at her.

"Again, I'm sorry," She walked over. "What are you painting?"

I looked up at it.

"Is that . . . ?"

"Yes, Elijah and Trevor," I exhaled. It showed Elijah knocking Trevor's head off. Trevor's head was flying through the air. Blood splattering everywhere.

"Andy-" She cut herself off after a moment, then continued. "I didn't know it had this much effect on you mentally."

I laughed dryly. "Death doesn't effect me anymore, Elena, I think I've seen enough in my lifetime."

"I'm so sorry, Andy,"

"It's not your fault. 'Life sucks and then you die,' remember?" I looked at her before continuing my painting.

"I'm sorry, Andy, about not telling you. I've apologized and-"

"I don't want your apologies, I just . . . I just need some time, okay?" I kept myself turned to my paint set. "You're only sorry because you were caught."

She looked at me for a moment with a frown, before she begun to walk out.

"Oh, and Elena?" I questioned, staying faced toward my painting.

"Yes?" She turned toward me.

"Don't even think about getting Damon to compel me, I take vervain everyday and have jewelry soaked into it," I knew my sister, and I know that's exact what she was going to do. That's no doubt what she had done to others.

She nodded and walked out. I sighed, closing my eyes.

Was it good or bad a part of me wished to forget everything? To forget what Damon had told me the night of the Lockwood masquerade? To forget my sister and friends' betrayal?

But that same part of me also didn't want to forget Elijah, and if I did forget everything, I'd forget him.

~*°·°·°*~

**The End of Chapter V**

**A/N: Boring and short, I know, but trust me, next chapter a very beloved character returns officially. I can't post it for a couple of days, but it'll be worth it once I do!**

**Please review, and I'm sorry for the short chapter! I plan on updating my Avengers story this weekend, but I will definitely post it.**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry! It took longer than expected to post this, because I was busier than expected. I apologize again, and I want to thank all the reviewers and the ones that favorites/followed! I appreciate all of you! Especially these reviewers from the last chapter: Guest, LadyUrumi, HoneyGee08, and ThePhantomismyLove (love your name, by the way!). I'm so glad you all like Andy, and that she's not forgiving them easily. I'll be honest, at first, that's what I had, but then I was like, "If that was me, I wouldn't be so forgiving." Plus, it's what I would want to read.**

**I apologize for the long author's now, onward to the chapter (this was my favorite to write so far, because of the end)!**

**Posion & Wine - Chapter VI**

~*_•° Andy's POV °•_*~

The past two days had gone and passed quickly, and I hadn't seen any of my family or friends. And I really had needed it.

I was close to getting over it, because I couldn't lie how much I missed them all, but I also didn't miss them. At times I'd be so close to telling them I forgave them, then other times I just wished I could leave town and never see any of them again.

Onto another interesting subject, my therapist appointment was . . . interesting, to say the least.

_"How have you been, Andy?" Dr. Ripley said. Her black hair was in bun and hazel eyes were warm and filled with happiness. How could someone e be so happy and cheery?_

_"I've been fine," I said, staring into space and tapping my fingers on the couch._

_"You're thinking of something that's bothering you. What?"_

_"You won't believe me even if pigs flew," I said, looking out her office window._

_"Try me,"_

_I sighed, looking over at her. "A guy I knew . . . died-" I pursed my lips for a moment before continuing. "I saw him, and he was so life-like. I don't know if he was real . . . or if he was just a figment of my imagination."_

_"Was he your friend?"_

_"Not exactly," I shook my head. "I barely knew him, actually, I knew nothing about him. But . . . But I feel like I've met him before. Like I _do_ know him. Like I habe forever."_

_"Andy_,_ sometimes we connect with someone so much, we don't even have to know them, that when they're gone, their deaths have the same effect such as a loved one's death. Did you sleep with him?"_

_"I've never been with anyone. Ever," I said before looking away. Of course she didn't understand. Nobody did. For thirty minutes after that, she tried to coax information out of me, but I wasn't being talkative. Finally, I asked,_ _"May I go?"_

_"The session is over, but we can -"_

_I cut her off by stomping out and slamming the door._

It was Saturday now, and I had the whole day to do whatever I wanted. So, I was going to the park.

I headed downstairs in my black tank top and dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. I wore black flats with it.

Walking downstairs, I heard Elena speak.

"What does Stefan say about this?" She asked.

"We had a good laugh,"

I stopped, my nails immediately dug into my palms. Damon. I continued on after a second, knowing I couldn't act weak.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?"

I froze completely now. Chills ran down my spine and I let a gasp out as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

Damon and Elena turned toward me.

"Andy," Elena said.

"Elijah . . . " I choked on his name. So much for being weak. "Elijah's alive?"

Before they could say anything to me, I hurried to the door. The fresh air hit my skin but it did nothing to help the reaction my body was having. I felt like I was going to barf.

Elijah was alive.

~*_•°•°•_*~

I drove around town for hours, not knowing where I wanted to go. I walked around the park but I still felt that scared feeling that Elijah was going to come behead me. I didn't want to go home, because someone I really didn't want to see would most likely be there, so I ended up going to the woods and heading towards the tomb that Elena had said Bonnie's Grams had died trying to open the tomb. I don't know why, I just felt like I was being pulled there. The only bad thing was it was getting dark, so I'd only be able to stay a few minutes.

I found it easily and walked in between the stones. I started to go into the tomb-

"Help, Andy!"

I jumped back when I saw Elena, but her hair was a mess and she looked dirty. She was in a small, black dress.

"Elena? What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"Damon, he trapped me in here, you have to come help me!" She pleaded.

I nodded and almost got to her when Stefan grabbed her and threw her.

"Stefan!" I screamed, going towards my sister by Stefan pushed me onto the ground.

"Stay out of here!"

"That's my sister!"

"That's not your sister; it's Katherine!"

I froze, looking over at the smirking girl who was an exact replica of my sister. I could already tell she was nothing like Elena.

"Hello, Andy," She said, tilting her head. "Nice to finally meet you. How is Elena? Getting along very well with Damon?"

Oh, this was _so_ not the day to mess with me.

I looked her up and down before standing. "She's the one Damon used to be in love with?"

"That would be me," She answered instead of Stefan.

"Not what I had expected, to be honest," I said, pacing back and forth as I looked at her. "I don't even know what to think, but if I did, it wouldn't be good."

Katherine rolled her eyes. I stopped pacing in front of her. I decided to question her, instead of wasting time. "Did you have a twin sister, Katherine?"

She didn't answer, just pursed her lips.

"Did she look like me?" I asked.

****"You are a doppelganger, aren't you? You can figure that out yourself," She said.

"Did Elijah know her, too?" I asked. "Is . . . Is she the one he was in love with?" When she didn't answer, I pressed for other information. "How did you know Elijah? Did he love her, Katherine?"

"Why are you so curious about Elijah?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I only asked two questions about him. That wasn't symbolic.

"Ooh, Andy likes Elijah, Stefan," Katherine said, looking over to him. I'd forgotten he was here. "Might wanna be careful messing with the Originals. Don't become a groupie, Andy."

"I only asked a couple questions about him," I quickly said. "I don't like him."

"Elijah's dead, Katherine, Damon killed him," Stefan said. Wait, did he not know that Elijah was alive? "Tell her, Andy."

"Y-yes, Elijah's dead," I glanced over at her before tithing back to Stefan. "Why are you in there, Stefan?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We were trying to get the moonstone from Katherine, Jeremy decided to try it himself, got caught in here and used as a feeding toy by her until I ran in here and threw him out," He explained, crossing his arms.

I sighed. "And now you are stuck in there without blood,"

He nodded. "And I'm stuck with her,"

"I'm sorry, Stefan, my brother has no thought process sometimes," I said. "I trust everyone's trying to figure out a way to release you?"

"No, they're focusing on keeping Elena safe from Klaus,"

"But if they want to keep her safe, won't they need you? I mean, you're a vampire, Stefan, and I only trust Damon and you with her life," I admitted. "I trust the rest of them, just not with my sister's life."

"Thank you, Andy," He said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For making my day,"

I smiled half-heartedly. "Doesn't mean that I'm not angry at you, still. But, I'll figure out a way to get you out."

"No, Andy, you need to help the others,"

"I'm not speaking to the others. Just sit tightly and I'll handle it," I started walking out and turned back towards him. Katherine was still standing there. "I'll find a way for you, Stef, and make sure someone else stays in there." I turned and left.

~*_•°•°•_*~

I got lost in the woods.

It had gotten dark and I thought I was taking the right path but instead took a completely wrong one.

I could just call my friends for help, but I was too stubborn and prideful to do that. I'd be fine.

It was freezing, also, and I was only wearing a tank top. I felt numb; the cold had made me lose feeling in my arms and legs, but I was still walking.

I didn't recognize at all where I was. I can't believe this. It was just my luck.

I reached into my pocket for my phone, giving up and feeling defeated, and found it wasn't there. How did I lose it? I didn't, I had left it in my room because I wanted a stress free day.

I cursed myself.

I eventually had to sit down, and leaned my back against a tree. I closed my eyes, knowing I needed to try and figure out where I was, but instead drifted off to sleep . . .

_I watched the man with the bluest eyes stand behind fire. He grinned at me before picking a girl up of the ground._

_"No, Elena!" I screamed, running towards them._

_But his fangs grew from his mouth and the blue eyes turned amber, and he bit into Elena's neck._

_As fast as I ran, I couldn't reach them. It was as if I was on a treadmill._

_I saw the life drain from her eyes and cried out when he dropped her body to the ground._

_He laughed as I fell onto the ground. The laugh was evil and a sob racked my body._

_I was yanked up and my back hit someone's chest._

_I gave up when the teeth plunged into my neck._

I stirred from my sleep, grabbing onto fabric and feeling warmth near me.

Wait, fabric?

I barely opened my eyes to see I had a man's suit jacket over me. I was clenching a man's dress shirt in my hand, and I felt the skin underneath it.

I lifted my eyes to see who it was that was carrying me.

Elijah.

I almost jumped right then, but something kept me staring up at him until he began to glance down and I quickly closed my eyes.

I felt tingles on the places his hands and arms touched. I could smell his beautiful scent that was completely intoxicating. I wouldn't be able to describe it even if I wanted to.

But there was also that part of me that was afraid of him, the major part of me wanted to run for the hills.

That didn't stop me from wishing I could open my eyes again.

I felt myself carefully being lowered and I made sure to hold onto him and the jacket that covered me. My back hit my bed and I imagined many different situations right now.

I felt his hands touch mine and slowly unwrap them from his shirt. I reluctantly let go, but grabbed onto his jacket. He wasn't going to take it.

He tried to take it, but gave up after a moment with a small sigh.

I felt him release and then I felt fingertips run across my cheek. I had to hold in my hand so I wouldn't grab it and do something I'd regret. But who says he'd be willing?

"Anastasia," He murmured and my heart dropped.

. . . Anastasia?

His hand disappeared and I immediately shot up to ask him who she was, but he was gone.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I curled up under my cover and pulled Elijah's jacket near, inhaling the scent left on it.

Anastasia was the same name the man in my dreams had called me. Was . . . Was the man in my dreams Klaus?

But I was more curious about who this Anastasia was, and how much she meant to Elijah.

**~*°·°·°*~**

**The End of Chapter VI**

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapters, and I hope to start writing longer ones. I hope you all don't hate it because she's beginning to forgive Stefan. She's not going to be forgiving Damon or Elena anytime soon, but that doesn't mean she won't try to save her sister. Elena is her sister despite everything.**

**Did you all like the way Elijah came back in? Or would you have rather him come back in a different way?**

**I hope to update soon, but my finals are coming up next week, so we'll see. Maybe if there's enough reviews . . . ? :)**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	7. Chapter 7: Slowly Crawling Back to You

**A/N: So, I meant update earlier, but just now got the time. I hope you like this chapter, because I went back and forth on how to end this one, but this one leads into the next one. I decided on this ending in the end. Enjoy!**

**Poison & Wine - Chapter VII**

~*_•° Andy's POV °•_*~

I woke up, Elijah's coat pressed against my face and his scent immediately filling my nose. I shuddered, chills running down my spine.

God, why did was I infatuated with this man? He had killed someone in front of me and threatened the safety of my sister, and to top it all of, he was a _vampire. _An Original vampire to be exact.

But he was _so_ attractive.

I got up and could still feel where Elijah had held me. I sighed happily and sat it on my bed before going to take a shower.

After I took a shower, I left for my shift at the Grill. The whole way I was trying to think of ways to free Stefan. I could try and get Bonnie to help, but she'd give me a lecture about how I need to "forgive and forget" and then she's tell me how she's not worried about Stefan, that she's only focusing on saving Elena, which she would then say that's what I needed to be doing.

As soon as I got to the Grill, my jaw dropped at the sight of one of the customers. I snapped my jaw up and hurried over to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the tomb?" I demanded, folding my arms. Stefan and Alaric looked up at me.

"Andy, I'm sorry, I was going to call you-"

"Forget it," I snapped, interrupting him. "Who got you out?"

"Elijah did,"

I started to say something but nothing came out. So _that's _why he had found me so easily last night in the woods.

"But we need to tell you something else," Stefan said. "Rose has been helping us with Klaus, and her and Damon got . . . involved romantically. Last night, she was bitten by a werewolf."

My throat went dry while he was saying this, and I tried to swallow, but I felt sick. Damon had moved on pretty quickly.

"What happens if . . . ?" I asked, my voice breaking before I could even finish my question.

"She's dying, Andy," Alaric said.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "How's Damon taking it?" It depended on how much he actually cared about her.

"He's taking it like he takes everything else," Stefan said softly.

I laughed a small, bitter laugh. I covered my face for a moment. "And I'm probably going to take this like a fifteen year-old,"

"Andy-" They both begun, but I interrupted them, my moment of weakness over.

"I should get to work," I turned and walked off, tears threatening to spill.

~*_°•°•°•_*~

I was on my break, staring at my phone with an emptiness filling me. I felt like I was finally losing Damon, and I wasn't sure if I wanted that or not. It was one of those things I changed my mind every day.

Right at that moment, I felt my heart race, because Damon walked in, not even noticing me.

Stefan stopped him halfway before they exchanged a few words and Damon continued to the bar.

He traded words with a woman and I could see the tension in between them. The woman stood and started to leave, but Damon caught her arm. They had a small agruement before she yanked away from him and walked off. He stared at the ground a moment before his eyes looked up and met mine.

I stood, knowing my break would soon be over, and headed the other way but he came from behind me and grabbed my arm, stopping me. I caught my breath before turning towards him.

"Andy," He said. "We need to talk."

"Stefan told me about Rose," I quickly said, not meeting those blue orbs. I knew if I did, I would lose every bit of strength left in me, which wasn't a lot. "He told me that you two are . . . involved."

"Oh,"

"And I hope she gets better, Damon," I forced myself to say, though it killed me. He must have seen it.

"You don't need to say that," He said, and I knew his blue eyes were searching my face

"Yes, I do," I nodded, still keeping my eyes down. "I . . . I know you care strongly for her, and you've lost so many people, I-I hope she's okay."

"Andy-"

"Time for work," I tried to smile at the ground, but I couldn't make it happen. I felt too low. I turned and walked away from him.

I stopped halfway, and allowed myself to look back at him, to find he was already gone. I exhaled before continuing on.

~*_°•°•°_*~

I got off from work around eight that night, and started heading home.

On my way, I saw a car stopped in the middle of the road and a body laying on the road. I parked and rushed over.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" I asked, turning her body towards me, but then I saw her eyes staring into space and the bite marks that had dry blood on it. I screamed, falling back when a figure suddenly appeared in front of me.

I stumbled backward, seeing Damon with blood around his mouth.

"What . . . What did you do?!" I demanded, standing. He didn't answer so I pushed him backward. "Answer me, Damon!"

He took a swig out of a vodka bottle which I just now noticed. I started to yell at him until I realized Rose died. Why else would he be doing this?

"I'm _mourning_," He slurred. "Humans do it, too, remember?"

"Give me that," I snatched the bottle away and threw it down. It smashed into a thousand little pieces.

Damon cursed me and flew at me. He put a hand around my throat and growled.

"Go ahead, kill me over a bottle of vodka!" I said, standing perfectly still and no fear filling me.

He stared at me a moment before releasing me. "Go,"

"Now,"

"I said, go, Andy!" He shoved me to the ground, but I didn't back down. I stood up and punched him. He stumbled to the ground. He must be really drunk since he let me punch him.

I stared at him a moment before getting out my phone and calling Stefan.

"_Hello?_"

"Stefan, I need your help. I'm on Wickery Drive, and we need a clean up."

"_What happened? Where's Damon?_"

"I'll tell you later, and I'm dealing with Damon right now. Please, will you?" I asked.

"_Yeah, I'll be there in ten,_"

"Thank you, Stefan. Just stop when you see a car sitting by itself. I'm going to take Damon home," I said. We hung up and I went over to Damon and helped him up. I got him into my car and started to drive.

"I d-don't-don't n-need your h-help," He slurred.

"Yes, you do," I glanced over at him before I turned my attention back to the road.

"You've got . . . got a mean right hook," He said, and that was the last words spoken. We rode in silence until we got to the Boarding House. I parked and helped him out and into the house. I drug him upstairs to his room and laid him on the bed.

I went into the bathroom a washcloth and put some water on it before returning. I cleaned the blood off of his mouth and the little part that had dripped down onto his neck. I looked up and our gazes locked. He leaned up and his lips started to press against mine, but I pulled back at the last second, biting my lip. I couldn't allow myself to kiss him. He was drunk and Rose had died probably not even an hour ago.

I stood quickly and went back into the bathroom and disposed of the rag. I returned and started to leave, but stopped at his voice.

"Stay, Andy,"

I sighed, turning back toward him. "I can't, Damon,"

"Why?"

"You know why," I said softly.

"Please," He pleaded. I sighed again before I made a huge mistake. I went over to the other side of the bed. I climbed onto it and laid on my side. He turned towards me.

"Happy?" I asked, looking up in his blue eyes.

"I always wanted you in my bed," He worked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to sleep with you, Damon."

He put his hand on the side of my face. "I was an idiot,"

"Why do you say that?" I asked, pulling his hand off of my face and putting it back to his side.

"I'm letting you slip away from me," He murmured.

"I can assure you that you're not losing me, Damon," I murmured back. "I just know that we shouldn't be together right now, especially since I'm still angry at you."

"Why?"

"Because you lied to me and I don't want a relationship like that. I've had enough of those," I explained, staring into those blue eyes. I felt so vulnerable and weak right now. I didn't like it. I broke our gazes and turned onto my back. "And because of Elena. She'll always be there."

"But so will you,"

I looked back over at him for a moment. "Just go to sleep, Damon," I turned my back to him and closed my eyes. I only planned to stay until he fell asleep, but I slowly drifted off to sleep myself.

~*_•°•°•_*~

**The End of Chapter VII**

**A/N: Please leave a review! And I hoped you liked this chapter! More Elijah in the next chapters! :)**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	8. Chapter 8 : Taken

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lucy, a guest reviewer, who has a birthday today! Happy Birthday! I was going to post this chapter tomorrow, but after your review I had to post it today! Thank you to all the other reviewers, you made my day! ****_Guest, monsta-starr, maliumpkinss, Emmettluver2010, Lucy (Guest), & last but not least, chibichibi98!_**** I appreciate all of you!**

**Poison & Wine - Chapter VIII**

~*_•° Andy's POV °•_*~

I felt strong, firm arms wrapped around me . . . I smiled and nestled closer to the warm body. I felt so content and actually happy-

_Wait._

I wasn't with anyone last night. I only spent the night in Damon's bed-

My eyes snapped opened, and I saw Damon sound asleep next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I groaned inwardly as I realized how stupid and weak I had been and also that his arms were secured tightly around me.

I tried to scoot out of his embrace, but it immediately woke him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes alert.

"I want to go home, but you're trapping me," I said, wiggling as tried to break from him embrace.

"Andy, wait," He put a hand on my face, lifting my chin so I could look at him. "Please stop being angry with us all."

"This isn't the way to change that," I snapped. "And my reaction is perfectly normal in a situation such as this one."

"No, you're acting like a child throwing a tantrum. I could have compelled you to forget, made you oblivious to everything again."

"Then I would hope to be smarter than to go after you again!" I spat, shoving him away from me and heading towards the door. "Don't try to make your actions justified, Elijah, because they just aren't."

"Elijah?"

I stopped, my eyes widening at my name slip-up. "I-I meant D-Damon,"

I hurried out the door.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I got home, well aware that I probably had bad bed head. At least I could pass it off as I didn't put any product in my hair this morning.

I saw a car I didn't recognize but was familiar in the driveway and I stared at it a moment before giving up and heading inside. When I got inside, I headed towards the kitchen and-

I gasped, freezing up. "John,"

My uncle-well, father-was walking out of the kitchen and heading towards the front door. He stpped when he saw me, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Andy,"

I stared at him a moment before rushing over and throwing my arms around him. I gave him a tight hug.

Jenna and Elena watched through the doorway, but I ignored them.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I demanded from him, stepping back and crossing my arms. "Why didn't you tell me you are my father?"

"Because you couldn't know before, Andy," He said.

I shook my head. "I deserved to know . . . but I'm not angry at you."

"You aren't?"

"No, I have too many other people to be angry at, John. I don't have the energy to be angry at you, too," I smiled weakly.

"Perhaps you want to go into town with me, then? I'd like to hear how you're doing," He said.

I nodded, my smiling growing. "Yeah, I'd love to. Let me change and I'll be right back.

"Of course,"

I smiled before hurrying upstairs. Once I changed, I begun to head downstairs, and Elena immediately walked in my path.

"Why are you going with John?" She asked.

I sighed, crossing my arms and turning towards him. "He's our father, Elena,"

"How can not you be mad at John? But mad at me and everyone else?" She asked, folding her arms as well and tilting her head.

I scoffed, running hands through my hair then putting them on my hips. "I'm mad at Jenna, you, and even Damon because I expected more from all of you! From John . . . I-I know he messes up and I don't expect much from him. But when I realized what Damon was and that you all had lied to me this entire time . . . Elena, I was hurt. I still am," I said, shaking my head at her oblivion.

She stood straight up now, her face in realization of _why_ I was angry, but I wasn't even angry. I was hurt. Well, I was a little angry.

"Andy, I-I . . . I'm so sor-"

"Stop, please," I shook my head and held up my hands. "I don't want an apology right now, not from you, or Damon, or Jeremy, or anyone. I . . . I just want to go spend time with my father."

I turned away and walked down the stairs. John waited at the door and smiled when he saw me.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded excitedly and hurried toward the door.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I sat at a table at the Grill waiting for John to return. He had stopped to speak with Mayor Lockwood, Tyler's mom, of course, and asked if I'd go grab a table.

I saw Jenna and Alaric walk in and start to head over to me, but one look from me made them decide otherwise.

John walked in shortly and sat down. "I'm sorry, I had matters to discuss with Mayor Lockwood."

"It's okay, I ordered you tea . . . You were talking about vampire business?" I guessed, frowning.

He stared at me a moment. "Who told you?"

"I was kidnapped by two five hundred year-old vampires and was handed over to an Original," I explained, rubbing my neck.

"Elena didn't mention that," He said after another moment.

"I'm a doppelganger of someone Elijah knew," I said. "Elijah's the Original." I quickly explained.

"Yes, I know," He looked away.

"Can we talk about something else? I just don't like talking about-"

"Look who's here," He interrupted, looking toward the door.

I bit my lip stared down at my table. What did I expect? Why wouldn't he want to speak about anything other than me?

"John, buddy, how have you been?"

My head snapped up to see Damon standing above us. Elena stood behind him and watched me with pitiful eyes. I turned away from her.

"I've been alright, Damon," John said, taking a sip of the tea I had ordered. "It's good to see you."

"Andy," Damon greeted.

I tore my eyes away from the table and looked up at him. "H-hi Damon,"

He smirked and I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn't help it. He was just _so _beautiful. I had to look away again.

"So word on the street, John, is that you know a lot but-" Damon begun and I immediately cut him off.

"No, no, no," I shook my head. "No talking of that kinds of things. Not today. Can't there be one day where everyone isn't talking about this?"

"Andy, it's fine-" John began and I interrupted him, now I was angry.

I stood, looking over at him. "Maybe once you're done here and you decided you're finished with vampire business, we can talk about how you wanted to speak with me about how I've been?" It could have been said nicely, but I snapped at him and glared at Elena before going to the bathroom.

I went over to the sink and splashed water in my face. I closed my eyes and tried calming myself down, and found myself thinking of Elijah's intoxicating scent, and his strong arms wrapped around me. How he touched my chin and called me Anastasia . . .

And I sighed. Crap. I'd forgotten about her.

"Andy,"

I spun around and was face-to-face with Damon. I screamed in surprise, and caught myself on the counter.

"Are you okay? You were zoned out," He said.

I smacked his chest. "This is the ladies' room, Damon, get out! What if someone walked in and saw you in here?"

He cupped one side of his mouth, and leaned slightly closer as if he was telling me a secret. "I locked the door," He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him back slightly. I began walking to the door. "You're an idiot,"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Andy, wait,"

"What now, Damon?" I demanded, turning back towards him. I inhaled softly at seeing the raw emotion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was, or anything about vampires," He said. "Please say you forgive me."

I exhaled, thinking it over before nodding. "I forgive you, Damon, but I can't . . . I just can't handle . . . "

He cut me off with a kiss. I tried willing myself to pull away, but I couldn't do it. He pulled me closer and I got as close as I was able to.

But how come I was picturing someone else at this moment?

I finally was able to pull myself away, and put my hands on his shoulders to keep distance between us. I hung my head low.

"Oh, Lord," I muttered. Why had I allowed that? Why had I allowed him to get even more towards my feelings? Everytime he had hurt me, and I didn't want to be hurt again. What made this time different from the others? "I . . . I should go," I whispered. "I have homework."

"Of course," He said, obviously disappointed. His voice stopped me again from walking out the door. "I'm sorry I ruined your conversation with John. I shouldn't have."

I looked over my shoulder at him, not sure if this was the right time or not to say this, but I was going to anyways. "And I'm sorry about Rose," I whispered before leaving for good.

This time, he hadn't tried to stop me.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Hours later, when it was dark, I had finished looking around town and headed towards the Grill. That's when I saw Caroline talking to a woman. I started to ignore it, but Caroline screamed in pain and I saw burn marks on her face, which quickly healed. She turned back around and a man I didn't notice before shot her in the head, and she collapsed on the ground.

I stared in shock until the woman looked up and noticed me.

"Brady!" The woman called, gesturing to me, and I now recognized her as the one Damon had ben talking to a couple of nights ago.

I turned and darted. And as stupid as it was, I raced down an alleyway.

My heart was racing and my head pounding. "Damon!" I cried out in terror, though he probably wasn't even around.

I felt a sharp pain in my thigh but ignored it because of all the adrenaline. But I suddenly lost my footing and some slammed into a brick wall and I slumped onto the ground. I felt the barrel of a gun against my forehead.

"No, wait!" The woman called. "I recognize her. She's Elena Gilbert's twin sister. We need her,"

There was more said, but I blacked out.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

_"Anastasia!"_

_I turned my head to the sound of my name and laughed when I saw the blue eyed boy with the dimples that could melt a girl's heart if they were directed at her. He was grinning back at me and stuck the sword that he had in his hands into the dirt before beginning to head over._

_But something suddenly changed in his eyes as he slowly stepped closer and closer, his eyes slowly turning amber._

_"No, no!" I pleaded, standing from my chair and running towards a set of woods, but I had a long, green dress that was making it difficult._

_Twigs snapped under my feet and I felt tears soaking my cheeks. I didn't want to die._

_I tripped and fell onto my knees. I heard a low chuckle and immediately hid behind a tree._

_Was this how I was going to die? In a forest alone with a madman? I turned to face the tree, hearing a twig snap from the other side of it, and tried looking around the corner._

_"Anastasia," A voice whispered from behind me. I whipped around to be met with amber eyes and flashing fangs with pink lips covering them that almost immediately pulled into a smirk and the sharp ends entered my throat._

I gasped for air, sitting up and grabbing my throat. That dream had felt so . . . so _real_. My throat was aching.

"Andy, calm down, I'm here!"

I looked over to see Caroline with blood all over her. I felt sick.

"Care, where are we?" I questioned, looking around to see we were in a cage. There were windows but the blinds prevented me from seeing out. There was a small kitchen, and I could slightly see a door. A RV, maybe? "Why are we here?" I demanded, knowing that she had to know.

She sighed before explaining it all very quickly. "Damon killed Tyler's uncle Mason and Tyler was turned into a werewolf and was only told about me being a vampire. Well, this other werewolf, Jules, blows in and messes everything up and now we're here!"

"Obviously," I muttered, turning away for a moment. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"They shot me with vervain bullets," She explained, looking at her already healed wounds. "It still stings."

I looked over at her then at the ground.

"Andy, Elena is so sorry-"

"No, I'm already being held hostage by werewolves. You are _not _going to torture me more with lectures that you think will do me good but will absolutely not help at all." I scooted across from her and leaned against the walls.

"You're being stubborn,"

"And that's my own problem, okay? So, please, back off," I looked away.

The door opened to a man and he sat in a chair across from us with a gun. I simply ignored him. Damon would come for me . . . wouldn't he?

The woman, Jules, I assume, walked in with a phone to her ear, to which she preceded to turn towards the man with the gun.

"He needs proof,"

The man stood and begun shooting Caroline, but she wouldn't scream and hid her face away, but finally she gave in and screamed while I stared in shock. Jules motioned toward me.

"Her, too,"

A stinging sensation burned through me and I felt pain in my stomach. I didn't cry out, and instead held my breath. The man then shot me season in the arm and I let out a small scream, but immediately repressed it despite all the pain I was in. I knew I had to be losing a lot of blood.

The woman, Jules, walked out and I leaned against the walls again, groaning. Soon, the man left, too, after shooting Caroline again and trying to get some answers. I was zoning out through most of it.

"You need to drink my blood, Andy," Caroline said, coming over to me and offering her wrist. I shoved it away.

"No, I don't, keep that away from me," I snapped.

"You'll die, Andy, you need to-" She stopped mid-sentence before continuing. "Damon and Stefan are here."

I sat straight up, forgetting the pain I was in. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, but they are going to fight with the werewolf pack," She said, and we looked at each other in shock. She immediately went over to the cage door and tried reaching a latch on it. "No, no, no!"

Right then, Tyler walked in, and relief flooded me. One more minute and I would've had to drink Caroline's blood.

"Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it," Caroline said, attempting to reach it but failing miserably. Tyler hesitated, and we watched him expectantly. "Tyler?" Caroline asked, shocked when she realized that he wasn't going to. "Tyler, please! Tyler? Andy's dying!"

He finally saw me and decided to let us out. He opened the cage and I rushed outside.

I saw Damon pinned against a tree and cried out, but somehow he managed to take him out.

Damon spotted me. "Run, Andy!"

I started towards him.

"_Run!_" He screamed at me and I listened then, running with a limp. I got away from the fight, but didn't get very far before the adrenaline left my body and I fell onto the dirt road.

So this was how I died. Not how I had imagined, considering all I did was witness a kidnapping.

Ugh, I couldn't think. It hurt to think, and everything was getting foggy. I felt my mind slipping away, and I probably couldn't even have told you the president.

A car stopped and a man picked me up from the ground, but I used my last bit of strength to try to push away, but it was no use.

"Who . . . Who are y-you?" My voice was dry and raspy. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"I'm a friend of Elijah's," the voice said, and I passed out after that.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**The End of Chapter VIII**

**A/N: I'm so excited for the next chapter, and I can't wait to post it! But I have exams this week, so I'm not sure when I will be able to, but I promise to post it as soon as possible!**

**Please leave a lovely review! More Original scenes next chapter ;)**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	9. Chapter 9: Personal Time w The Original

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, but I swear I will post the second part to this chapter before Friday. I want to thank the reviewers before beginning with the chapter: ****_MaygenLynn, chibichibi98, maliumpkinss, A fan, HoneyGee08, monsta-starr, flazzy cullen, A fan, with-a-passion, and Rue Dawn. Thank you all immensely!_**

**Poison & Wine - Chapter IX**

~ *_ • ° Andy's POV ° • _* ~

I slowly came back into consciousness, and tried to process thoughts, but my mind was frozen in the warmth wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. Silk blankets were wrapped around my body and I was laying in the middle of a king bed. The entire room was white. White walls, white ceiling, floor, bed spread, and even the bed post. There was also a white door that was across the room that was basically filled with only the bed.

I sat up, noticing a mirror, and as soon as I met my own gaze in the mirror, everything came rushing back to me.

How was I alive after everything? I should've died, with my injuries. But that man who said he was a friend of Elijah's, he must have done something to save me . . . But where was I?

I untangled myself from the silk blankets and walked over to the single window. I saw buildings I didn't recognize and people walking down the street like it was any other day.

Walking over to the mirror, I saw that I now had on a man's button up shirt and boxers. My hair was in a curly mass. I then looked where my wounds should be, but found none. They were all healed up, and looked as if I'd never been injured. I stared at myself a moment before sniffing the shirt and recognizing the scent.

_Elijah._

I quickly headed toward the door, and opened it without hesitation. I came to a very plain hallway and followed it back to a room that it's door was open. I peeked around the corner-

I saw the man from last night. Not Elijah, but one of his friends.

"Hello?" I glanced around the room.

He turned around and gave me a glance over. "Andrea. Elijah will be glad that you are awake."

"Elijah . . . ?" I squeaked.

"Yes, I work for him. My name is Jonas," He turned his back to me and continued on with whatever he was doing.

"So . . . where is he? Elijah, I mean?" I quickly added, looking at the ground.

"He left a few minutes ago to check up a few things. He requested that you stayed here, but of course said it wasn't mandatory and to allow you to leave if you wanted to," He explained.

I sat in a loveseat. "How are my wounds healed?"

"Elijah gave you some of his blood to heal you," He explained and we sat in silence as I sunk into the chair. If I died with Elijah's blood in my system . . . I'd become a vampire. I'd never age, never be able to have kids. I'd be seventeen forever.

"Is there any car I could borrow?" I asked, folding my arms. I didn't have the patience to wait around any longer, and no way was I going to stay here with a complete stranger. If Elijah wanted to speak with me, he could come to me.

"There are keys on the hook by the door,"

"Thanks," I said, but stopped in the doorway, and looked back at Jonas. "Is he a good person?"

"For a vampire, he's decent. But that doesn't change what he is, Andrea." He said as the last words exchanged.

I left the room and eventually found the front door. There was a key hook and I grabbed the only pair of keys there before heading out the door. I walked down a flight of stairs and went out to a parking lot. All there was a silver Mazda 3. Did Elijah drive this? He seemed more like a BMW type of person.

I found a car key on the chain and unlocked the car. I climbed in and hurried home.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Once I got home, I took a quick shower and I got a call from Carol Lockwood. She wanted me to come to a party for a historian. I reluctantly agreed and changed into a royal blue dress and flats-requested by Mayor Lockwood herself-and let my hair run wild. I quickly headed over to the Lockwoods.

When I got there, it had a good bit of people here. The only reason I was here was because Carol begged me to. Since I had dated her son, we'd been like mother and daughter.

"It's for a historian," She had explained to me. "And you're the history buff in your family. Please, Andy, for me?"

I took a deep breath as I walked in and saw people. Great. It's not that I don't like people, it's just I don't always interact correctly with them, but only when they do something I don't like it say something stupid.

I felt a sting where I remembered my wounds from last night were, but I ignored them as I searched the crowd for anyone I knew that I could maybe speak to, mainly Carol, and found her, but my heart stopped when I saw who she was currently speaking with.

Elijah.

I felt every hair rise and cold chills ran down my spine as he looked over and spotted me. It was like one of those moments when you're the only two people on Earth, and you realize you'd found your soulmate.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa._ Soul mate? I've never had an actually conversation with him. He's not my soul mate. There's no such thing as a soul mate.

I turned and looked away from those brown eyes and saw Damon. He spotted me and immediately headed over.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hi," I said with a smile, a warm feeling covering me now. I didn't feel as bitter towards him as I did before.

"I was-"

"I think-"

We had spoken at the same time, and now laughed at each other.

"You first," He insisted.

"No, you," I shook my head and smiled brightly at him. His blue eyes were so captivating.

"Where were you after those werewolves attacked? How were you healed?" He asked.

"Uh, Caroline gave me get blood, and I got home just after Elena went to bed. I left early this morning to jog." I lied before I could realize I had. Why didn't I tell him I was with Elijah? He looked confused about something, but didn't have a chance to reply.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna demanded, walking up to us. But before he could answer, someone interrupted.

"Hi," A woman I didn't recognize walked up to Damon. "You came."

"Hi," Damon tensed slightly.

"Hi," The woman repeated before kissing Damon.

I took a step back, my face twisting in pain. It felt like someone had stabbed a knife through my heart and twisted it a few times. He was already with someone else? So soon after Rose? Hadn't he wanted to get back together with me?

"Andy," He said, turning towards me.

"What?" The woman asked, looking at me.

I shook my head at Damon, fighting back tears. "No, I get it. Hope you have fun,"

I walked away from them, heading toward the bathroom, only to run into Carol and Elijah.

"Andy," Carol said, hugging me and obviously not seeing my pain.

"Uh, hey, Carol," I said, but my voice was broken and filled with pain. It felt like my wounds were on fire.

"Elijah, I want you to meet Andy Gilbert. She's a history buff and knows more stuff than me, perhaps anyone, in the town. If you have a question, she's the go to person," Carol went on and on while I was slowly breaking. I looked up to meet Elijah's gaze once, and he was closely watching me, trying to figure out why I was so restless. Damon walked up, and I immediately had to escape away from him. I couldn't stay near him.

"I'm sorry, Carol, excuse me," I choked out after a second. I darted away and over to the bathroom. I shut the door and ran over to the toliet, instantly vomiting up everything that was in my stomach.

I was done with Damon. There's nothing left for me in that relationship. Only pain. '_But you said that last time . . . What are you going to do if he tries to apologize_ again?' Of course, there was that part of me that wished he would, but I knew I couldn't go back to him. Ever.

I flushed down the vomit and went over to the sink. I gasped in pain and lifted up my dress to see that my wounds were bleeding like there was no tomorrow.

"Andrea?"

I jumped when I saw Elijah in the reflection, and immediately dropped my dress back down.

"Are you alright?" He moved a step toward me.

"I'm . . . I'm fine," I turned away, clenching my fists. I didn't want to straight up say that somehow his blood hadn't healed me.

"I smell blood," He walked over and grabbed my wrist gently, but I pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," I said. "I said I'm fine, I just need to get back to the party-"

"You're bleeding everywhere," He looked at my stomach and I glanced to see streaks of red on my dress. I gasped and grabbed my side, grabbing onto the sink. I touched my side and looked at my hand to see it covered in blood.

"I gave you my blood," He murmured, seeing the blood.

I groaned. "It . . . It didn't work, evidently,"

"Come with me, I will get Jonas-"

"No, why should I trust you?" I demanded, stepping back from him. It was clear his patience was wearing thin.

"Andrea, please. Now is not the time. You are bleeding out," He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders to cover my wound. We stared at each other a moment before I gave in, nodding. We walked out from the bathroom and headed toward the door when Damon stopped us.

"What's going on, Andy?" He asked, blocking our path.

"N-nothing, Damon, just p-please-" I was feeling woozy. When had it gotten so hot?

"Perhaps you should just keep yourself involved in things with Elena," Elijah said, putting a hand on my back to steady me.

"Andy, come on-" Damon started to reach for me, but I moved out from his reach.

"He's going to help me, Damon," I lifted the coat enough so he could see the blood. "S-something's wrong; my body's . . . It's rejecting v-vampire blood."

"Who's blood were you taking?" He demanded, and then looked to Elijah, making the connection. "Seriously, Andy?"

"Yes, Damon," I barely managed, my feet wobbling from under me.

"I am going to help her," Elijah said, his tone very serious as he spoke to Damon. "I can assure you that no harm would ever come to Andrea."

Elijah helped me by Damon before he could protest, and then I saw John coming towards us quickly, but I sped up despite my condition. I didn't want to see him right now and get into an argument.

We got out of the Lockwood mansion, thankfully without John following us. Elijah made a call and let me put all my weight against him. I was leaning against him, my head very close to his and we most likely looked like a couple to most. If only.

His scent was so intoxicating, that I almost had forgotten the blood until he asked how I was feeling.

"Fine," I answered tiredly, trying not to think of how embarrassed I'd be later on for all of this. I closed my eyes, my legs giving out but he caught me and I was now in his arms bridal style. I felt so tired, and just wanted to fall asleep . . . "Isn't . . . Carol going to be angry when she finds the guest of honor has left?"

"She will be fine," He said, and I felt his hand on my back. His thumb drew small circles on my back. I felt myself relax.

"This is familiar," I murmured.

"Don't fall asleep, Andrea. You need to stay awake," He gently shook me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "The Mazda," I said, handing him the keys. I told him where the car was and he carried me over. He placed me in the car, and I watched him as he got in on the driver's side.

"Anastasia was her name, wasn't it? The girl I look like, I mean. The reason you're helping me right now b-because I don't have a role in the sacrifice." I said as he begun driving.

His expression gave away nothing he was feeling, and I hated when people masked their emotions like that from me. I mean, I did it, but only to undeserving people who always seem to hurt me and to strangers.

"Anastasia was just a friend," He said, before looking over with a stone cold expression.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Whatever you say, Elijah,"

I saw him slightly stiffen but ignored it. All I wanted was for my wounds to be okay, and it seemed like forever until I saw the apartment building. I heard two car doors open and I was lifted up. My head was clouded by now and I couldn't register anything, besides the arms which held me. I knew it was Elijah, because the sensation I felt at our skin touching. I slowly drifted off.

**~ * ° · ° · ° * ~**

**The End of Chapter IX**

**A/N: Please leave a review! I hoped you liked this chapter! Next chapter: more interaction between Elijah and Andy.**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	10. Chapter 10:Personal Time w TheOriginal 2

**A/N: So I apologize for not posting yesterday, there was a family emergency. I want to thank the reviewers: ****_jamiecarterannie, Guest, flazzy cullen, monsta-starr, Guest, MusicalLover17, with-a-passion. I appreciate all of you!_**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Vampire Diaries, and if I did, I would be living in the Caribbean.**

**_Onto some Elijah and And_****y!**

**Poison & Wine - Chapter X**

~ *_ • ° Andy's POV ° • _* ~

I woke up in the same bed as earlier this morning, assuming it's the same day, in the dark and the only light was from the setting sun. I sighed and moved to stand, only to let a cry out in pain. I now had on another one of those button up dress shirts on and lifted it up to see that the hole that the bullet was in was stitched up, and hurt immensely.

"Andrea,"

I jumped when I saw Elijah in the doorway and immediately yanked the shirt down, a blush rising to my cheeks. Who had dressed me?

"What's going on?" I asked, putting a hand over my wound. "Why wouldn't your blood heal me?"

"I cannot know that for certain, nor does Jonas," He stepped into the room and turned on a light. "But we assume it has to do with you being a doppelganger."

I looked down, breathing in and out slowly. It always had to come back to that, didn't it? "How long have I been out?"

"Almost all day, as you can now see it is dusk," He gestured to the window.

"Who stitched me up?"

"Jonas,"

"I'll have to thank him," I said before my thoughts returned to Damon and that woman that had kissed him. I rubbed my temples and felt the hole return, but it didn't hurt as bad with Elijah near. He distracted me from it.

"Do you wish to return home?" He asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up to him, his brown eyes creating chills along my spine. Did he want me to leave, or was he going to ask me to stay? Did _I _want to leave?

"Well," I swallowed the remaining fear and smiled at him. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Elijah?"

"No, Andrea, I was not attempting-"

I laughed, shaking my head and running my hand through my hair. "I'm kidding, Elijah. Do . . . Do you mind if I stay here a little longer?"

"Of course not,"

We sat in silence a long moment, until I finally spoke up again. "If I asked you questions, would you answer them?"

"I will attempt," He said, taking a seat in a chair next to the bed. "As long as you promise to answer my own."

"Deal," I said instantly. He stared at me expectantly, and I realized he was waiting for me to ask a question. "This character Klaus and you . . . You were friends?"

" . . . Yes," He answered reluctantly.

"How close?" I pressed on, but he didn't answer. "What I ask and what you answer with stays between us, Elijah, I promise."

He stared at me a moment before answering. "Klaus is my brother,"

I stared in shock at him. "_What?_"

"We have not seen each other in other two centuries," He explained, looking out the window, getting lost in thought before looking back to me. "I am here to put a stop to him. For far too long he's tried to break the curse, and now I'm going to use it against him."

I breathed a moment. "How do you get to that point? I mean, I'm angry and hurt with my siblings, but . . . but I'd never be able to kill them," I shook my head. "What did he do?"

"Too many things to tell in a short time,"

"I have all night," I insisted.

He smiled small at me, and my heart skipped a beat. "Perhaps it is my turn?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I nodded, laying down on my stomach and resting my chin on the soft, white pillows.

"What is your relationship with Damon?"

I sighed. Of course he asked that. "It's . . . Well, it's complicated."

"I have all night,"

I smiled warily over at him. "I met him when he first came to town, after Stefan had arrived. We sort of just . . . clicked. We understood each other in a odd way and I accepted that he wasn't the best guy. I accepted it. I instantly loved him. We acknowledged our feelings, yes, but I knew he was hiding something from me, so I kept my distance. At the annual Lockwood Masquerade, I finally decided I didn't care about the secret and wanted to be with him, but he . . . but he . . . " I trailed off, looking out the window and feeling my heart breaking. "He told me he was in love with Elena."

He stayed silent, and I was grateful. I hid my face for a moment as I wiped away the tears and then continued. I wasn't sure why I was pouring out my heart to him, I just trusted him. Plus, I had no one else to turn to. "Since then, he's attempted to get back together with me, yet he always gets a knew girlfriend whenever I pushed him away," I laughed bitterly. "Which I discovered the new one earlier at the Lockwoods."

"I apologize,"

"Don't," I shook my head, wiping my tears away. "It's my own stupidity. I choose the worst guys." I sat up and hugged the pillow to my chest. "My turn again. Who is Anastasia?"

"Now is not the time to speak about that,"

"Yes, it is," I insisted. "I am her doppelganger, aren't I? I deserve to know who she was."

Elijah stood, straightening his coat out. "I think that's enough for tonight."

"No, it's not-" I stood and begun to fight back, but Jonas walked into the room.

"Werewolf trouble at the Salvatore resident," He said.

"I will take care of it," Elijah said, fixing a button on his jacket. Jonas left without another word.

"I'm not finished," I argued.

"I don't have to answer your question," Elijah said.

I scoffed, folding my arms. "I want to go home."

"If you must, I have some business to attend to first,"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

We pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"W-what are we doing here?" I demanded, looking over at him.

"I have some things to deal with. Stay here," He said, getting out of the car and disappearing.

Did he really think I would wait? I mean, I did hear "werewolf trouble" from Jonas. What if something bad had happened to Stefan and Damon?

I rushed out of the car and quickly ran into the house. I noticed Alaric passed out with a knife in his stomach, but that ring he had on would bring him back, if something supernatural had killed him, that is.

I came to the library to see three bodies with holes in their chests. I felt woozy, and looked to see Elijah walking toward another man. I saw someone slip out, I just didn't see the person's face.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm?" Elijah asked, going toward a man I didn't recognize. He attempted to hide, his eyes wide with fear. "You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes?" Elijah looked around, then to a chair. I held in a gasp as saw Damon tied to the chair with chains and blood stained his shirt. "Where's the girl?" Elijah asked him.

"I don't know," Damon groaned before opening his eyes. Our eyes met before I looked away.

"It doesn't really matter," Elijah suddenly punched the man in the face, yanking his heart out in the same instance. I stared in shock, every muscle in my body locked up.

Elijah didn't notice me and removed all the chains from Damon. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" He turned around and saw me, but preceded to pick up a stone and slip it into his pocket. He looked at me before leaving. I stared after him a second before quickly following. I wasn't going to stay here with Damon, though I heard him calling after me as I fled.

He was getting in his car and I got back in. We drove in silence and I stared numbly ahead. This was the second person he had killed in front of me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even realize we had gotten to my house until he spoke.

"I told you to wait in the car," He said.

"I don't take orders well," I said, looking over at him. "Thanks . . . for saving Damon and everything else. Like giving me your blood. I'm sure it tasted like the nectar of the gods."

I couldn't help but smile small at what I had said. I think I saw him smile in the corner of my eye, though I stared at my lap as I spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"If . . . If your siblings, just pretend you have more than just Klaus, had done terrible things to you, would you be able to ever forgive them? Because I don't know if I'll be able to ever forgive my own." I looked over at him. He stared at me a moment, but I couldn't make out what exactly he was thinking. And I liked that. With Damon, he always went one way, which was to protect Elena and make sure she was okay. So whatever choice would have Elena's best interest in it would always be his choice. With Elijah, since he was so new to me, everything about him was new and exciting. Would that last?

"You give them what judgement you think is fair," He said.

"Like you gave that guy back there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," He replied without hesitation.

I nodded once. I appreciated he backed up his word, and didn't abandon as I called him out. "Will I see you soon?"

"Perhaps,"

"Thanks, again," I smiled over at him, despite the fear I had for him, and went inside. I looked out the window and watched as he pulled away.

"Andy?"

I jumped and turned around, seeing Jenna. "Oh . . . hi."

"Who has you blushing?" She asked with a smile, folding her arms.

"That . . . That was . . . -" I glanced back at the window. "-just a friend."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," I couldn't hide the goofy smile, and covered my mouth as I looked down.

"What are you wearing?"

I looked to see John coming down the stairs. I glanced at myself to see I was still wearing Elijah's shirt and the boxers.

"I borrowed them from my friend," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"That's where you were last night?" Jenna asked with a knowing smile.

"Nothing happened, I swear!" I shook my head quickly. "We were . . . We were just talking. No . . . other activities."

"First Elena, now Andy?" John asked, looking over at Jenna.

"You know what I said earlier and I'm standing behind it," She responded.

"And I just might take you up on that," John snapped back.

"She's more of a parent figure than you are," I walked past him on the staircase. "I'm going to bed."

I went up to my room and closed the door behind me. I turned to get in bed-

"Ahh!" I screamed, but Damon's hand quickly flew over my mouth. He held a finger over his mouth.

"_Andy? Are you okay?_" I heard Jenna ask through the door.

I pushed Damon's hand off of my face. "Yeah, I'm fine . . . Just a bug."

I heard her footsteps walk away and once they disappeared, I shoved Damon backward.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded. "After everything that's happened, you come _here_?!"

"You were with Elijah, Andy," He said. "Why wouldn't I come here first?"

"Because I'm done with you, and I don't want you in my room, so get out," I tried pushing him toward the window, but he stayed in place.

"I'm not leaving until you explain why you lied to me today about being with Elijah," He snapped.

I stopped in my tracks. "What?"

"Elijah had already told me that you were safe and healed up, and that I would see you soon enough and could ask you that he hadn't done anything to you. But when I did ask, you lied straight to me." He said. We stared at each other for a long moment.

"But . . . You don't deserve an explanation," I said finally, holding back tears. "You don't deserve to hear anything from me."

"I know that, Andy, but-"

"I'd appreciate it if you left," I interrupted.

He stared at me a moment. "Fine. But you should know that Elijah's going to sacrifice Elena in order to kill Klaus."

I didn't answer, just stood there speechless with tears in my eyes. He disappeared and I fell to the ground crying. There goes my good mood.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**The End of Chapter X**

**A/N: Please review, leave your thoughts! I hoped you all liked this episode. Next episode: More Elijah and Andy and The Dinner Party!**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	11. Chapter 11: Choosing Sides

**A/N: Thank you to **_**E**__**lithaAndWest, chibichibi98, monsta-starr, MusicalLove**__******r17, with-a-passion, Guest, flazzy cullen, Lisolotte, winxgirl1997, and finally, Lady Syndra! I appreciate all of you!**_

_**Okay,**_** so I'm not going to spoil the last episode of TVD, but I cried at a certain part! I'm so angry at Elena and I felt like crap for days after it! It's not healthy . . . But, hey, Kol did actually mention New Orleans, where the spin-off starting my two personal favorite characters, Klaus and Elijah, is set! At least that's something to look forward to. Though, now a certain character won't be able to be on there because of Elena :/ . . . Anyways, back to this chapter, I was going to split it into two parts, but then decided against it. I wanted a long chapter for you all, and if i had split it up, you would had to wait a whole other week for part two. I didn't want that. Onto the chapter(right after the disclaimer, of course)!**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to their rightful owners! But if I did own TVD, I'd be living in the Caribbean with Gerard Butler and/or Joseph Morgan!_**

**Poison & Wine - Chapter XI**

~ *_ • ° Andy's POV ° • _* ~

I walked across the pathway, rubbing my palms together. In my hands I held a book and my eyes looked down the pages. I was reading _Pride and Prejudice,_ my favorite book of all time. I preferred it to _Romeo and Juliet, _but that's only because of the suicide at the end. I can't imagine killing yourself over a guy.

After I cried last night, I tried going to sleep. It took a good bit, but it was eventually accomplished. I was wondering if Elijah was actually planning on sacrificing Elena. If he was, then I couldn't be around him. I might still be angry with Elena, but she's my family plus I hardly know Elijah. Even if Elijah and I were best friends, my loyalty would lie with her. I think.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice.

"Hello, there,"

I looked up to see Elijah and my heart raced. I inhaled sharply and instantly became nervous as I looked over his features that I'd memorized like the back if my hand - his high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose, and those hazel brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile. "Elijah. What are you doing here?" I was walking near the old Fell property, so I surprised to see anyone here. I came to the old sights whenever I needed to be alone.

"I have a tour guide showing me the historical sights," He answered.

"Oh, well, I could've helped with that, you know. I'm quite the history buff," I closed my book. "I bet you I know more than your current guide."

"Oh, no doubt of it," He replied with that smile of his that took my breath away. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, _Pride and Prejudice,_"

"You are a Jane Austen fan?" He asked.

"Secretly. Swear you won't tell?" I asked with a wink.

"You have my word," He promised. "What other books do you enjoy?"

"I do enjoy Stephen King's work, though. Especially _Misery_. I love Edgar Allan Poe, also," I answered. "And you?"

"I don't prefer many books," He said, sliding his hand in his pocket as if he were checking for something. Maybe he had the ring of power. "You know, before books, people actually had memories."

"Oh, we have memories now; we're just too lazy to use them," I said and a laugh escaped from him that made my smile widen. I could tell a laugh from him was a rarity.

But, our moment was interrupted.

"What are you doing here, Andy?" Jenna walked up with Alaric.

"Oh, I was just exploring when I ran into Elijah," I explained, glancing over to Elijah. "We just started talking."

Jenna glanced in between us, a confused expression. "You two know each other?"

"Carol Lockwood introduced us," Elijah explained. "Andrea's been very helpful with my work."

I smiled small to myself. I didn't mind that he called me Andrea, as long as it wasn't Anastasia.

We all stood there a moment before I spoke up. "So I better get going,"

"I think Damon was looking for you," Alaric said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He needed to speak with you,"

"Can't he just leave me alone? Hasn't he done enough?" I clenched my fists. Yet another mood ruined by Damon. "Whatever. You all have fun." I turned and walked off.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

After a while of walking around, I decided to go grab a bite to eat at the Grill. I think Matt was working, and I hadn't spoke to him in a while so I think I'd go talk to him.

When I walked into the Grill, I bumped right into Alaric again.

"Alaric. Weren't you just with Jenna and Elijah?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I was," He said, looking away. "I'll see you later."

He hurried past me and I watched him in confusion. What had him so angry? I walked further in and instantly spotted Elijah, Jenna, Damon, and that woman. I froze completely, and was unsure what I had even come here to do.

I saw Elijah's eyes catch mine and looked back to Jenna and said something before standing up. He headed toward me.

On his way over, I saw Damon look over and catch my gaze. He just stared and then Elijah moving toward me distracted the both of us from each other.

"I spoke with Damon," Elijah instantly said. "He should no longer be a problem, unless you are romantic towards him."

"Elijah, you didn't have to do that," I said, though the relief flooding me. Now maybe we could both on. But I wondered what he had told Damon in order for that.

"I did it for you,"

I smiled warily. "Thank you,"

"Damon's hosting a dinner party tonight, Andrea, and I was wondering if you would give me the honor of coming with me?" He asked, and I saw Damon's head snap towards us.

"Oh, wow," I nodded after a second. "After everything you've done for me? Of course," I nodded. "It would be an honor to go with you."

"I will be at your home around seven," He said.

"Sounds good,"

He gave me that smile before walking away. I watched him walk away and frowned at thinking what Damon had said. Was it true? Could I trust him?

My gaze bore into Damon's and we stared at each other a moment before I turned and left the Grill, no longer hungry.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

It took me forever to find, but I eventually found a good dress.

It was a white dress that didn't show anything. It hugged to my waist and then went out from there. I added flats and allowed my natural curls to lay out. They were at least an inch off my head. Around seven, I begun to head downstairs.

I was dreading being around Damon when I was still in pain over him. But, my longing to be near Elijah was much stronger. I related to him more than I did Damon. Damon . . . Damon needed someone who loves him enough to stay through the bad because I tried, and it only ended up hurting us both in the end. Well, it at least hurt me.

Being near Elijah, it felt . . . different. He had a sadness cloud around him which i related to. I hadn't met anyone like him before, and my feelings grew stronger each time I saw him. I wasn't sure whether or not my feelings for him are just because of the connection between Anastasia and him or what. All I knew was that I _needed_ to be near him during this time when I have no one to turn to. I am close to forgiving Jenna, but the rest . . . As far as they are concerned, they're just strangers.

I got halfway down the stairs when I saw Elijah standing at the door. He looked up and noticed me, a far away look in his eye for a moment, but once I smiled down at him he snapped back into the present.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, stopping in front of him. We were only about three inches apart, which placed him at 5"11. I felt my heart accelerate as he studied me. For the first time, I didn't feel like a hunk of meat to a guy.

"I thought you would take longer than you truly did," He explained.

I laughed. "I don't like to keep men waiting. Shall we?"

I headed to the door with him following me, but he quickly sped in front of me and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said, staring at him and studying his face before continuing towards his car with a smile.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

We rode in a comfortable silence. I was caught up in my own thoughts and Elijah in his own. I did, however, at one point feel compelled to look over at him. And when I did, he gazed back at me.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing how he was starting at me oddly.

"I did not mean to stare," He looked back at the road. "You look stunning tonight, Andrea."

"You can call me Andy, you know," I pointed out.

"Andrea suits you," He said.

"Then I'm going to call you Eli," I decided, facing toward him. "You don't mind, do you?" I continued before he had a chance to answer. "No, nevermind, I don't want your opinion. I've decided that whenever I'm happy, I'm going to call you Eli. Any other time, I'm going to call you Elijah, and you'll know it's any other emotion besides happiness."

"And what shall I call you when I'm happy?" He asked, glancing over with that smile that never failed to take my breath away.

"Hmm . . . ," I thought it over a second before a grin appeared across my face. "Annie, but only when you're completely and utterly happy around me. When you're angry, call me Andy. Any other time, call me Andrea, or whatever you like."

He nodded. "Fair, but besides Eli, there's not many nicknames you can establish for me."

"I could also call you Elle, but that's more of a girl name," I tapped a finger on my chin. "I'll call you Elle when I'm cross at you. Maybe it'll reduce some anger I would have at you."

He let a small laugh escape and I laughed along with him. It eventually died down once we got to the Salvatore house.

He parked and sped over to my door, opening it even before I could. We walked toward the house and the only thing keeping me from darting was the hand Elijah had placed on my mid-back. My skin tingled at the touch.

"Are you feeling well, Andrea? You are a litlle pale," He commented as we walked up to the door.

"Just nervous," I murmured, knowing he'd still be able to hear me.

Elijah knocked on the door and we waited a few seconds before the door opened to Damon. His eyes immediately analyzing to how close Elijah and I were.

"Good evening," Elijah said.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in," Damon said stiffly, stepping to the side to allow a path for a moment.

"Go on in, Andrea, I'll be in there in a moment," Elijah said, staring at Damon.

I glanced in between the two, before rolling my eyes at them. Couldn't this be a friendly dinner without talks of doppelgangers and sacrifices? I walked past Damon and headed into the parlor. Instantly, I saw Jenna and Alaric.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked.

"Elijah asked if I could come, being a history buff and all," I said, glancing over at him in the doorway. My heart beating rapidly around him was a becoming a distraction.

"Is he the guy you were talking about the other night?" She asked, folding her arms, her shock clearly on her face.

"W-what? No, of course not," I said. Usually, I had a golden poker face, but it didn't work this time around.

"Andy," Jenna smiled, looking over Elijah and checking him out.

"Did someone say my name?"

I looked over my shoulder to see the woman that Damon had kissed, and instantly my blood boiled.

"No, she was saying my name," I said, my tone slightly bitter.

"I'm Andie Starr," She said, walking over to us. "You are?"

"Andy Gilbert," I said, looking over at a now approaching Damon. He was following Elijah over.

"Jenna," Elijah said. "Wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

"Nice to see you," Jenna said as she glanced over at me.

"You look incredible," He complimented, and Alaric stiffened. I'd known something had been going on between them - Alaric and Jenna - but was it serious enough for Alaric to get jealous? Did . . . Did Elijah like Jenna in that way? Was he interested in her and not me? No, I must be over thinking this.

"Thank you," Jenna smiled at him, and some jealous seeped in, but I pushed that away. Elijah wasn't mine to be jealous over.

"So this is where the party is,"

My night just seems to get better and better.

Right then, John walked in from the dining room. Seriously? Who invited him? I was angry at him still and didn't want to be stuck in a room along with Damon, Andie, and him.

"Andy," John said as he came over to us. He glanced between Elijah and me. "I was unaware you were coming."

"Well, I could say the same," I glanced over at Elijah to see if he was just as uncomfortable as I was, but he seemed perfectly fine.

Damon walked over, clasping his hands together. "Shall we begin?"

This was going to be interesting.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

We all sat at the rectangular table. At the first end was Elijah, then Jenna and Alaric was in front of her, on the other side of Elijah. Beside of Jenna was Andie and in front of her sat yours truly. In between Alaric and I was John's spot. And in between us was Damon at the other end of the rectangle. So, basically I was stuck in between the last people I ever wanted to be.

We started eating as Jenna poured drinks; giving everyone but me wine. I wasn't a drinker anymore. The last drink I'd had was a year ago, and Jenna really didn't want to start that mess up again.

Jenna begun talking as she poured Damon's wine. "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

Damon looked up at Elijah with curiousity. "Hmm, do tell,"

"Well, as I was mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution," Elijah explains and I hung onto every word. I knew that was true, I'd learned that from books.

"Hmm. Because they were witches," Jenna sat, smiling triumphantly at Damon.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie cut in and I looked away, annoyed beyond measure.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts," Damon smirked.

I had to cut in to take a stab at Andie. "Well, actually, Andie, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh-" I shook my head and frowned, "-burned."

Elijah nodded, finishing up my story. "Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the . . . ?"

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society," Jenna said as she passed food over to him. Elijah looked over and I smiled brightly at him. John seemed to notice and leaned forward to block our eye contact.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," He said, looking over to Elijah.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked, looking to Elijah also.

"You know . . . a healthy historian's curiosity, of course," Elijah answered, taking a sip of his wine.

"Of course," Damon said, looking over to Alaric. I looked over at Elijah to see him nervously smiling at Damon. I knew the sights, but what was odd about that? Why was Elijah nervous?

"So, how's school going, Andy?" Andie asked, looking up at me.

"Uh, fine, I guess," I glanced over at Jenna before looking back down at my food and taking a bite of bread.

"Have you decided what you're going to be?" She asked.

"No," I said, pursing my lips. Why was she asking me these questions? I sat down my silverware. "But that has nothing to do with history, so we should stop boring others with this talk of high school, shall we?"

"Speaking of careers,what made you want to become a historian, Elijah?" Alaric asked.

"I've always had a fondness for history," Elijah answered.

"You're probably older than history itself," I caught Damon mutter. I looked over at him with a scorn. Did he seriously want to make me angrier at him? He stared back at me a moment before looking back to the group. We soon finished eating, and Damon stood from the table first. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages,"

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit," Alaric said and I couldn't help but laugh. My history teacher/step-dad, ladies and gentlemen.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study," Andie suggested.

Elijah smiled, his charm turning on. "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company."

"I like you," She smiled and I grew jealous immediately. First Damon, now Elijah? And we have the same name?!

Jenna handed some of the plates to John. "Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?"

John took the plates, glanced at Elijah then me before walking off. Damon and Elijah quickly left the room and Alaric came up behind Jenna. I watched in silence from the table.

"Here, here. Put me to work," He said.

"Um, I got it," She looked down awkwardly.

Jenna picked up the plates and starts to walk out of the room. Alaric stopped her.

Deciding to give some privacy, I exited the room and went into the parlor.

I weaved in and out of the furniture, telling myself I shouldn't be here with Elijah. He was a vampire. An Original vampire that allegedly wanted to sacrifice my sister to kill his brother. But he was so good-looking!

That truthfully wasn't what was pulling me to him. I did feel a connection between us, and I wanted it to grow. Maybe not a romantic relationship - though there was definitely potential - but a friendship. Who knew?

"Hey, we're having dessert," Alaric poked his head in.

"Oh, okay. I'll . . . be there in a second," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Alright,"

He disappeared and I continued dwelling on my thoughts for a moment before heading into the dining room.

And right as I walked in, I saw Alaric stab Elijah in the back. He screamed and it broke my heart. He slumped over and I couldn't see his face.

"Get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert and Andy can see-" Alaric stopped when he saw me.

"N-no," I gasped out, leaning against the doorframe, covering my mouth. Bile was rising in my throat.

Alaric and Damon paid no attention to me after that. They removed the dagger and carried his body away. I was so in shock I couldn't even shock to tell at them.

Was Elijah dead?

"You need to calm down, Andy," Andie said, stroking my shoulder. I moved away from her, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Leave me alone," I whispered, sliding to the floor. I sat there, staring at the chair Elijah had just been in.

I didn't even get to say good-bye.

Alaric came in a few seconds later and I saw him stare at me a moment before coming over and kneeling.

"He was going to kill Elena, Andy," He explained. "Would you rather save Elena or Elijah?"

My bottom lip trembled and I looked up at him.

As much as it hurt, I knew I needed to choose Elena. That's the right choice, and I know that's what I should want: my sister to be alive, but the pain of Elijah didn't lessen.

"He isn't permanently dead, it's just for now," Alaric said. "The dagger put him in a coma-like state. He's okay."

I looked down and Damon came barreling into the room.

"I need you to come with me," He said, picking me up by the arm.

"What?" I asked, but he had yanked me out the door and sped with me in his arms before he could even answer.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I was dizzy as Damon sat me down in my family's lake house.

"Andy?" Elena questioned, running into the room with Stefan.

"'I'm feeling a little woozy, man,'" I quoted one of my favorite movies, _Scream_. I balanced myself on the couch. "Why am I here?"

"I need you to re-dagger Elijah,"

My head snapped up to him. "_Excuse me?_"

"We removed the dagger so now he's alive and coming for Elena," Damon explained quickly, holding out the dagger. "You need to choose whose side you're on."

I stared at it, tears springing to my eyes. "Damon, please don't make me,"

He just stared at me with a hardened expression.

I inhaled and exhaled a few times, glancing over at Elena. I knew my decision instantly.

I looked back to Damon and took the dagger from him. I hid it behind my back. Without a single word to any of them, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"He's here," Stefan said as I walked back into the living room. The door suddenly flew off it's hinges.

His voice made me tense and shivers flew across my skin. "You know, I might not be able to enter this house . . . But I'm a patient man. I'll wait you out."

Glancing over at Damon, I headed towards the door.

Elijah walked closer to the house and I walked closer to the door but stayed inside.

"I'm sorry for what Damon and Alaric did," I said. "They don't always have the best judgement."

"The deal with Elena is off. Where is she?" He asked.

"I'm renegotiating for her," I said, keeping the objects in my hands hidden.

"She has nothing left to negotiate with," He said.

We stared at each other for a moment before I pulled the knife out. Elijah looked at me, obviously amused.

"I wonder what Klaus' reaction will be when you allowed the doppelganger of Anastasia to die?" I held the knife downward.

"Elena won't let you die," He replied.

"Oh, she will, if Stefan holds her back, Eli, besides, remember what happened before?" I asked, referring to his blood not healing me. He looked at me, suddenly unsure. "Give me your word that you won't hurt anyone Elena loves even if they have harmed you."

He stared at me a moment. "I'm sorry, Andrea, but I'm going to have to call your bluff,"

I exhaled, pointing the knife at my stomach. He watched me, unsure if I'd actually do it.

And I did.

Pain shot through my stomach and I couldn't describe it even if I wanted to. I fell onto the ground, blood gushing everywhere, and I felt like I was going to barf as I pulled the knife out and threw ouit to the ground. I grabbed my wound and saw Stefan holding Elena back, but tried to ignore them.

"_No!_" Elijah screamed, flinging himself at the door, but since he wasn't invited in, he couldn't come in. "Yes! Yes. She can have her deal. Let me heal you!"

"Give me your word!" I called out as I stood with difficulty.

"I give you my word!"

I stumbled out and landed into his arms. Tears fell down my cheek as I looked him in the eyes and stabbed him with the dagger. He gasped before falling to the ground, taking me with him.

I was flipped over and Damon bit into his wrist before putting it up to my lips. I downed some - which tasted horrible, nothing like I'd imagined - and then I collapsed next to Elijah's body.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**The End of Chapter XI**

**_Please leave a review!_  
**

**_~ The Onceler's Unless_**


	12. Chapter 12: Without You

**A/N: So sorry for not posting sooner, but I thank all of you who reviews, I don't have time to name each of you this time, but next chapter I will!**

**So this chapter is slightly rushed, but because there is only this chapter and the next before Klaus makes his first appearance! I'm so excited to see all of your reactions! Let's get onto the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but if I did, I'd be living in the Caribbean with Gerard Butler or Joseph Morgan watching musicals/Quentin Tarantino and reading Edgar Allan Poe and Jane Austen.**_

**Poison & Wine - Chapter XII**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I woke up by the sound of my alarm. I groaned as I stood to my feet and stretched out like a cat. I then showered and left my hair alone to curl and dry itself. I picked up my things for school and headed out of my room.

I think today will be a good day. Maybe Elijah will-

_Wait. _I abruptly stopped halfway on the stairs.

Elijah. The dagger. Oh, God, what had I done? What had I done?

An ache burned inside of me and I felt sick. What had I done?

I had done the worst thing I could possibly imagine.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

"You seem distracted today,"

I looked up to Dr. Ripley and shrugged. "I'm always distracted,"

"Not like this. Did you lose another close friend?" She asked.

"What gave me away?" I asked in a small voice. Well, it was the same friend, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Especially since I had done it myself and now was never going to see him in my lifetime again.

"Well, it's only been a week since your last appointment. You weren't due today," She pointed out.

I wiped away a tear. "I've just had a long week."

"Anything you say here is confidential, Andy," She handed me a box of tissues as if I was going to pour out my heart.

Shaking my head, I pushed the box away. "I've got nothing I want to share,"

"How about we start with this friend of yours, Damon? I'm sure he's got some role to play in this," She leaned closer to me. How had she figured that Damon had? I had only ever mentioned him once, and that was when he had dated Caroline. "Are you two together?"

I stared at her a moment before shaking my head and looking out the window that had rain pounding against it. I felt two more tears slip. Why was I even here? Oh, that's right, because I have no one to turn to speak with since . . . since . . .

"Andy, are you okay?"

I hadn't noticed that I had tears pouring down my face until now. I quickly wiped them away and stood. "I-I . . . I shouldn't have came. I-I'm sorry,"

I darted out of the room past the secretary and made a run for my car. I jumped in and began hyperventilating.

'_What had I done? Oh, God, Elijah, I killed him . . . Not Damon or Elena, but me . . . _'

I refused to let myself cry anymore, though. I can't let all of that out at once again. Last time, it had ended badly.

This morning, I'd woken up in my own bed. Everything seemed okay until everything came crashing down in my head. My stomach had begun to ache and my head pounding. I had drove around for hours after that, though it felt like an eternity, and had ended up at my therapist, where, thankfully, she'd immediately accepted seeing me.

And here I was.

I couldn't be still, so I headed to the Grill then. I wasn't exactly sure what to do now because I'd already skipped school and now had nothing to do.

When I got to the Grill, I headed toward the bathrooms. I noticed Stefan and Bonnie sitting with Jonas and a younger looking guy I didn't recognize. I felt pain all over again. Why had they even asked me to do that? Couldn't they see the way I cared for Elijah? As I pondered these things, I ran straight into John.

"Andy," He said, frowning at me.

"I can't handle any of this right now, John," I said, my voice breaking as I looked away from him to Jonas who watched me along with the guy I didn't recognize.

"I just wanted-"

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I doubled over and gasped as I looked at my hands covered in blood. I covered my stomach from John and felt like I was stabbed all over again. My focus started slipping away.

And that's when I remembered vampire blood didn't exactly work on me, and that Damon had given me his last night.

Stefan was suddenly next to me. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, she just-"

I interrupted John. "J-J . . . Jonas," I wheezed out, looking around to find him.

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy, and felt myself swaying before I felt myself falling.

I opened my eyes to see Elijah standing in my bedroom, as I now was, and I frowned. How had I gotten here? But I ignored that because the worst feeling was in my chest as he stared at me with hurt. "I'm sorry, Elijah,"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I woke up in the white room.

I stood achingly, and lifted up the navy blue shirt I now had on. A gauze was wrapped completely around me and a slight blood stain was on it. I assumed seeing Elijah in my room was just a dream.

Pulling the shirt back down, I headed out of the door and went toward the voices.

"Thank you for this, Jonas," I heard Elena say. Anger rose in me. Why was she here?

"Well, I swore to Elijah that I'd make sure she especially would stay unharmed," Jonas responded and I paused, clenching my fists and squeezing my eyes closed.

I took a few breaths before going into the living room.

Elena stood with Stefan and Bonnie while Jonas stood with the guy from the Grill who I didn't recognize.

"You're up," Elena came over and hugged me tightly. I flinched and kept my arms by my side. She pulled back. "How are you feeling, Andy?"

"I'm fine," I said, taking a step around her. I went over to Jonas. "I-I know . . . "

"How is your cut?" He cut me up by lifting up the bottom of my shirt and saw the blood leaking through. "We need to replace that."

I nodded, blinking back the tears. Jonas left the room and I looked over to the guy I didn't recognize.

"I don't know you," I pointed out.

"I'm Luka. Jonas is my father," He explained.

"Oh!" I forced a small smile at him. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same,"

Jonas returned and unwrapped the gauze from around me. The stab wound wasn't nearly as bad as it should be.

"I did a spell which should have healed you completely, but it only did it about halfway, so you'll have to be careful until it fully heals," He explained.

"Why wouldn't the spell work?" I asked.

"Well, Elijah's guess for his blood had been because you're the doppelganger,"

"Yeah, he mentioned that," I glanced over at Luka and frowned before looking back at him. "Could that be the same reason your spell didn't work?"

"We can't be exactly sure,"

"Hm," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"When did Elijah give you his blood?" Elena asked. I'd forgotten she was in here along with Stefan and Bonnie.

When Jonas realized I wasn't going to answer, he did. "The night when the werewolves held Caroline and her captive,"

"Damon said you were with him that night,"

I slowly turned my head toward her. "Well, I wasn't. I was with Elijah that night."

Bonnie, Stefan, and her all exchanged a look. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at Jonas. He finished wrapping me up and stood to his feet.

"We should go," Stefan said, looking at something on his phone.

I looked regretfully up at Jonas. "I'm so sorry about Elijah, Jonas . . . " My voice broke and eyes watered.

"It's fine, Andy," He said before leaving the room with Luka.

I swallowed hard and turned toward the three. Tears were threatening to spill and I did my best to contain them. "Can you please take me home?"

"Yeah, come on," Elena walked over and squeezed my hand. I looked away from her and we started to walk out of the apartment. I was angry at her for making me do that, but I didn't have the energy to scream at her. Damon, however, was a different story. I was prepared to punch and scream at him.

We got into Stefan's car. Bonnie sat up front with Stefan and Elena sat with me in the back.

"I wouldn't have made you do that if I knew that vampire blood didn't work on you," Elena said, pushing my hair out of my face.

I didn't respond because I couldn't trust myself to say something. She might have not known, but Damon did. Damon had seen me at the party at the Lockwoods. He had seen the blood, and he still allowed me to stab myself. For Elena. It always came back to her with him.

We got to Elena and I's home and I got out and headed inside as quick as I could.

Caroline was there and blocked my way of going upstairs.

"Please move," I said trying to squeeze by her.

"No,"

"Caroline," I growled, glaring at her. Elena and Bonnie came in then. "Move."

"No, we're going to have an intervention," She said.

"I don't need an intervention," I snapped. "And I certainly don't have the energy for this."

Bonnie stepped in. "Yes, you do, Andy. You've been going through a lot of things lately and-"

"You guys aren't my therapist!"

"You won't even talk to your therapist," Elena said. "She said the more things you bottle up, the harder your going to fall."

"I'm going through all this crap because you guys weren't honest with me from the beginning!" I shouted, looking at each of them. "And I get to find out the hard way that everything about my life has been a lie, along with the people in it!"

"And Elijah didn't lie to you?" Caroline asked, folding her arms. "You do realize that he was playing you, right? He was going to sacrifice Elena! And then he was just going keep you around because you look like the girl he used to love."

I smacked her across her cheek. She looked at me in shock.

"Don't think I didn't realize what Elijah was going to do," I spat at her. "And don't think pointing that out is going to make me any less angry at you all. If anything, it made me more angry!"

I shoved past her and ran up to my room. I got into there and started tearing up everything I could in my path, which included my paintings and pictures. I tore up a photo of Damon and then one of Elena. After I was through with those, I looked around for something else to destroy and noticed my copy of _Romeo and Juliet _on the bed. I ran over and shredded the papers into a million pieces and threw the spine across the room.

I sunk to my feet as I looked around at the mess I had made. Why had I daggered Elijah? I could've just threw it back in Damon's face and told him to do it himself. But I did know one thing.

I hated myself for not.

**~ * ° · ° · ° * ~**

**_The End of Chapter XII_**

**I hope to update Friday or Saturday. And then after that, KLAUS!**

**And with that said, I want to ask who you would choose between the two Original brothers:**

**Klaus or Elijah ?**

**I personally don't know who I'd choose, used to be Elijah until I saw Klaus smile with those simple and I was in love.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	13. Chapter 13: Without You Part 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I know you probably want to stake me, but let me explain. With the new episodes of TVD, I decided that I needed to seriously plan ahead some, so I took a break to write ahead a little bit. Which means, more frequent updates because I really wanna get to season three, so I'm going to wrap up season two in the next week. THEN SEASON THREE! Well, I'm going to stop making excuses for my leave and we'll get to chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters, but if I did, I'd be living in the New Zealand with Orlando Bloom. I only own my OC, Andy.**_

_**Poison & Wine - Chapter XIII**_

I had sat for hours upon hours like that. Just staring at nothing as the sun set and seemed to rise five minutes later. At one point, Elena came to the door.

"Andy? It's me, Elena. Please open up. We need to talk," She said.

I ignored her and continued on with the self-loathing.

"Jonas is dead, Andy," She said through the door. "I-I'm . . . I'm so sorry." I heard her footsteps leave after she realized I wasn't going to let her in.

I felt another piece of me die. Jonas, along with the clothes of Elijah's I had, were the only things I had left of him.

The clothes!

I snapped out of my daze and ran to my closet. I slung open the door and yanked out the jacket and shirts. I sniffed them all and almost died of the little joy I had from this. I sunk back onto my bed and sighed. After the moment of joy passed, dread filled me and I felt horrible. That didn't bring him back our made me feel any better.

"Seriously? You're mourning?"

I shot up and saw Damon at my door. I glared daggers at him as he closed the door behind him and sat on the windowsill, getting comfortable. How had he gotten in? I'd locked the door.

"I gotta go to this thing in a while at the Lockwoods, and wanted to see if you were up to going," He, seeing my expression, asked, "What?"

"Get. Out. Now." I snarled.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did!"

"Is this about Elijah?" He asked. I folded my arms and looked at him expectantly. "You're seriously stuck on that?"

"Yes, Damon! _Now get out!_" I shouted.

"I did it-"

"-to save Elena," I finished for him with a snort. "I know, I've heard it all before, and I really don't wanna hear it now."

Damon rolled his blue eyes as he came to sit beside me on the bed. "You know, Andie and I aren't anything serious,"

"Neither are we," I said, shoving him off the bed. "I said you need to leave."

"You're being childish,"

I looked at him in shock. "_I'm_ being childish? _I'm being childish?_"

"Yes, you are. It was for your _sister_," He said.

"Did we not just go over this?" I asked.

"Yes, we did,"

"Then why won't you go?"

"No, not until we talk this out."

"You want to talk this out?" I asked, my blood boiling at this point.

"Yes,"

I begun my rant. "You claim you love me, Damon, yet you force me to dagger Elijah! The one guy who I cared for that wasn't a jerk! And he might have genuinely like me back, but not because I look like Anastasia, but because I'm me! And I had to give him up because of _you_! Not Elena or Stefan, _you_! So don't blame me for being hesitant on 'talking it through' with you."

He stared at me a moment before nodding. "You loved him?"

I stared at him in hurt, running my hands through my hair in frustration. "No, Damon, I don't think I'm in love with him, but I did care for him."

He nodded. "I suppose it's what I get, huh? Guess I know what you felt like when I said I was in love with Elena."

"Heh, yeah," I folded my arms.

We stood there in silence, neither of us sure what to do or say. Eventually he headed toward the door, but stopped in the doorway.

"I don't think Elijah's good for you,"

"And you are?" I asked in exasperation.

"Better choice than him," He walked off then and I, being frustrated, kicked the bed frame. I grunted in pain and grabbed my foot as I fell back on the bed. That freaking hurt!

"You okay?"

I looked up to see a young woman. Dark brown hair and bright eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood from the bed.

"My name's Isobel Flemming,"

_Isobel Flemming?_ I'd heard that before, but-

Oh. My. Gosh.

It clicked together who she was and I couldn't help but gasp.

"No, Isobel-"

My world plunged into darkness.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

_I stared at the blue eyed man in front of me that was feeding from a girl. Fear had yet to fill me._

_Who was he? Why was he feeding from that girl?_

_The girl was dropped to the ground and he turned towards me. I stared at him, motionless._

_"Anastasia," He whispered as he touched my cheek, his eyes amber and fangs protruding that were stained crimson._

_I stepped back with a shake of my head and begin to walk off but he roughly yanked me back._

_"Where are you going?" He asked._

_I tried pulling back but he wouldn't let go. I finally let words escape."Ow, Nik! Let me go! You're hurting me."_

_I suddenly fell to the ground and looked back up to find him gone. I stood as I looked around me in shock, until something slammed me against a tree, blackening my vision._

I woke up in a car and immediately thrashed around.

"Calm down, Andy,"

I looked to see Elena at my side, then at the front to see Isobel. I slowly looked back to my twin.

"What's going on? Why didn't you tell me she was in town?" I demanded, gesturing to Isobel.

"Because I knew you're going through-"

"Nevermind, I don't want to hear the same thing over again," I shook my head and turned away from her and opted to stare out the window instead.

"Andy . . . " Elena sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder which I immediately shrugged it away.

I'm still hurt from everything they had done and put me through. I wasn't ready to forgive just yet. And there was still that ache in me over Elijah. Oh, how much I'd give to see him again.

The car stopped at the cemetery and so did my thoughts. Isobel climbed out and opened the door closest to me and began walking.

"Just because you both can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you both to come with me," She called back.

Elena and I glanced at one another before I got out of the car. We walked side by side behind Isobel. Elena spoke up.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" She asked. Wait, Katherine was back?

"If I was, I couldn't tell you," Isobel said, glancing over at us.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking us to him?" Elena asked.

Wait, wait, wait. They had been searching for Klaus? Wasn't the point to stay _away_ from him?

We stopped in front of a headstone and I spoke up now. "What is this?" I asked it and the second after I saw it was Isobel's headstone. I swallowed and looked up at her sadness. She stared back at me with the same look.

"My parents, your grandparents-," she looked at the both of us. "-they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters."

"What?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

Isobel shrugged, looking back to her headstone. "And instead you, Elena, got to meet the other part . . . The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." She looked at me. "And you've never even met me before this. For that, Andy, I'm sorry. You both are so different from one another, I can already tell. Which is a good thing in some ways." Her phone rang, interrupting her. She answered and I looked over to Elena to see her watching me. We stared at each other a moment before looking over to Isobel.

"Yes," Isobel said to the person on the other side of the call. There was a pause, then she said with surprise, "Let them go?" This time there was a long pause. "I'm done?"

Another short pause before she hung up this time.

"Who was that?" I questioned and Elena looked at her curiously.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. To the both of you . . . That I was such a disappointment to you both," She said.

The next thing happened too quickly before I could react or stop her.

Isobel took off her necklace she screamed and her skin burnt up and smoked, until she was nothing but ash.

I stared in horror and then stumbled back onto my butt. I covered my mouth and had tears surfacing. Elena stared in shock before picking up something from the pile of ash and coming over to me.

"I'm going to call Stefan and Damon, okay?"

All I could manage to do was sit in shock.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

I sat on the couch in the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon came up beside of me with a glass and held it out as an offering. I shook my head, staring down at the rug.

He merely shrugged and took a seat across from me.

Stefan had picked us up and brought us here first. Elena was speaking to him and then we were going to go home.

"It'll help," Damon said.

I shook my head, wiping my nose. "I know that, but if I have one of those, then I won't be able to stop."

"Hmph," He leaned back. "I forgot about your drinking problem."

I remained silent and brought my knees to my chest. We sat in silence for a long moment before he broke it.

"I'm sorry about letting you stabbing yourself knowing that you couldn't be healed," He said.

My gaze bored into his. "I-I figured that you remembered that detail,"

He looked down now. "And about forcing you to dagger Elijah."

"No, you're not sorry about that one,"

"No, I'm really not,"

I looked away from him and hid my face from him. I murmured, "What if I do love him?"

"What?"

I raised my head. "I asked, what if I do love him?"

"You can't. You don't," He argued. "You can't fall in love that quickly, and with Elijah of all people."

"Once again, I didn't say I was in love with him, I'm asking you what if I was in love with him. Would you undagger him for me?" I asked.

He stared at me a moment before slightly shaking his head. "No. No, I wouldn't let him be undaggered."

"That's what I was afraid of," I whispered, closing my eyes.

I heard someone enter the room before they begun speaking. "Ready, Andy?"

I opened my eyes and saw Elena. I glanced over at Damon before standing and following after Elena.

It's funny how easily you can fall out of love.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

I sat in my room, numb from the events that had happened earlier. Meeting my real mom and then I watched her burn to death. After, the talk with Damon. Now, I was seriously self-loathing.

A visitor interrupted my thoughts.

"Andy?" Elena asked, softly knocking on the door as she opened it.

I didn't answer because I was still frozen. I couldn't force myself to even lift a finger. She came over and brushed my hair back.

"I didn't know you were that close to Elijah," She said, grabbing my hands and squeezing them. "I wouldn't have let you done it yourself if I had. I wouldn't have let you go through that if I had, Andy."

I looked up at her, tears building. "You would've done it anyways, 'Lena. In some . . . In some way it's better that I did it instead."

"How strongly did you feel for him?" She asked.

I let out a small cry and looked down. Tears slipped quickly. "I don't know, Elena. I didn't have much time to sort it out. But he was helping me get over Damon. I was forgetting the way I had felt for Damon because I was feeling these new things I'd never experienced with Damon or anyone. B-but that's over now-" I cut off myself of as began to choke up.

She hugged me close to her and I hugged her back tightly. I needed my sister now, just as she needed me. She put something in my palm and I saw it was a necklace. I looked up at her, teary eyed.

"It was Isobel's," She explained as she hugged me to her again. "You need it more than I do."

I would help the others and her take Klaus out, and maybe then we could undagger Elijah. Just maybe.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

**The End of Chapter XIII**

_**Please review! Question: who do you picture as Andy?**_

_**~ The Onceler's Unless**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Devil in Disguise

_**A/N:**_ **I'm not going to spoil anything about the latest episode of TVD, but I will say, I was totally expecting that thing with Klaus. Oh, and I totally am angry at Elena, though I have been since the beginning of this season**.

**Thanks to the following for reviewing and sticking with this story: Guest, MusicalLover17, winxgirl1997, Lady Syndra (totally agree with you about Elena!), jaybeans, horsegirlrule, monsta-starr, with-a-passion, Katherine Sparrow, belladu57, Bloodthirsty, and Guest.**

**One word for this chapter: Klaus.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only my OC, if I did own TVD, there would be no such thing as a sire bond between Damon and Elena!**_

_**Poison & Wine - Chapter XIV**_

_"Nik!" I squeaked as arms snatched me up from behind in the forest.I heard a low chuckle and I turned around to see those blue eyes. I studied the man's face._

_He was at least 5'11. I studied the delicate and yet masculine face that he possessed. He had a curled light-brown hair that went to his shoulders now and those light blue eyes that contrasted with his pearl-white skin. I could his anatomy is well built._

_"You cheated, but I still love you, Nik," I murmured into his ear and pulled back to look at him with a smile. I slowly backed out of his arms. "But that is not very fair, is it? Looks like you miss receiving your prize."I darted off with a smirk and immediately heard him move after me._

_But the forest disappeared was replaced with the lake house my family owned. I stood in the doorway with a knife and blood running down my arm. I looked to see Elijah lifeless on the gravel and the dagger poking out of his chest._

_"No, no, no!" I cried, running to him. I tried to yank the dagger out, but Damon appeared in front of me, fangs drawn._

_"Can't have that, can we?" He said and then looked down at the blood on my arm. He glanced back up at me before lunging at me-_

I woke up to Stefan shaking me.

"Andy! _Andy! _Wake up!" He shook me. "Are you okay?!"

I blinked a couple of times and saw Elena and Bonnie in the doorway. Damon stood beside the bed. "What happened?" I asked in a small voice.

"You were screaming for Elijah . . .- " Stefan said in a low voice. "-. . . And for Nik to save you. From Damon."

I looked up to meet Damon's gaze and immediately felt tears wield up on my eyes and I turned to the side, pulling the covers over my head. The sun hit my face, preventing me from falling back asleep.

"We're heading to school now, Andy, do you want to come?" Elena asked, and I felt a hand on my arm.

"I don't think I'm going to go today," I whispered, curling into a ball.

"Okay . . . Just call us if you need any of us, okay?"

I nodded, squeezing my eyes closed. I heard footsteps leave the room and I sighed.

Damon and Stefan were making me stay here along with Elena. They had Elena sign the lease so she would be safe and be the only person to invite a vampire in this house. And I knew very well that after my relationship with Elijah, they no longer trusted my choice of friends. I didn't care, especially because I had once chosen them as my friends, too, if they recalled correctly.

I had something pressing down on me right now. I could see both Elijah and a man I had never seen before. Something in me said that he was someone important. I should tell then, shouldn't I?

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Stefan? Elena?"

They weren't there in the library where they normally were. Instead, Damon was reading a book. He didn't look up from it at me, just continued on reading.

"May I help you?"

I shook my head, losing my nerve to say what I needed to. "So, I guess they already left?"

"Obviously," He said, slightly bitterly.

"What did I do?" I demanded, folding my arms.

"Well, that wouldn't be exactly fair, would it? To reveal everything that I know?" He looked over at me.

"Well, I can't respond when I don't know what we're speaking of," I said, walking out of the room and heading back upstairs. I went back into my room, which just happened to be right across from Damon's, and slammed the door. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. I called Jenna, remembering that Elena had mentioned she was upset about Isobel.

"_Hi, this is Jenna. Sorry I can't answer right now. Leave a message after the beep._"

"Hi, Jenna, it's Andy. I . . . I just wanted to say I had no clue about Isobel. Elena hadn't told me anything and I'm sorry you found out that way. We all are. Just . . . Just call me soon, okay? I need someone to talk to and you're the only person I feel comfortable talking to right now. I gotta go. Bye." I pressed end and exhaled. Even though she was human and had no clue about this other works, she was the only one I wanted to speak to about Elijah. I felt like she would understand in some way. Of course, I wouldn't tell her about vampires or anything else, but I could talk about Elijah.

I decided to go take a shower. After I brushed and dried my hair out, I put on a red tanktop and a pair of jeans. I headed downstairs and I heard voices.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm?" I heard Elena question. "What's our plan of attack?"

"Me. I'm the plan," Bonnie responded. "He has no clue how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

I bit my bottom lip. Who were they speaking about?

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around," I heard Alaric point out.

Damon spoke next. "Alaric has a point, I mean what if he . . . "

I heard a commotion and turned the corner to walk into the room. Damon laid on the ground.

"Well, I was impressed,"

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena, I know I can." Bonnie said.

"The problem is, once again, we don't know what he looks like," Elena pointed out.

"I may have an idea," I said without thinking. All pairs of eyes looked to me. I looked at each of them, lingering on Alaric the longest because the way he was staring at me. I looked back to Elena.

"How?" She asked.

"Elijah had mentioned some things about him once," I lied. "If I saw him in a room full of strangers, I'd be able to point him out." I had suspicions that the man in my dream was Klaus. I'd called him Klaus before.

"What 'few things' did Elijah tell you?" Damon asked, walking up to me.

I looked up at him and folded my arms. "Nothing I'm going to have time to repeat."

"Of course," Damon folded his arms. "Do we need to have an intervention?"

I rolled my eyes. "Save yourself the trouble. Won't change how you feel and won't change how I do."

We stared at each other a second before I looked to Elena. "Don't worry, 'Lena, Elijah told me what to watch out for. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure he's not as big and bad as everyone makes him out to be."

"Maybe you're underestimating him," Alaric said, in an almost defensive tone.

I scoffed. "I'm sure he murders carelessly and whatnot, but that doesn't make me afraid of him."

"And that's why you're my favorite human," Damon said, smirking at me.

I looked over at him with pursed lips before looking back to Alaric. "Plus, I'm not the one he's interested in," I looked over at Elena.

Elena crossed the room to me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "No, but you are the doppelganger of that girl, and we don't know if you're apart of the sacrifice or not."

I shook my head. "Elijah would've told me if I was meant for that,"

"Ugh, we're back on that subject?" Damon groaned as he poured himself a drink.

"We know why it's not one of favorite subjects," I sneered, gesturing to the alcohol bottles before turning toward Elena. "So why do you guys suspect he will make a move tonight?"

"He sent a message he would be," Bonnie explained as she gathered her things.

"What, was it on a scroll, written with a quill?" I laughed slightly at that. I saw a small smile from Alaric and I smiled over at him.

"I gotta go get ready for tonight," Bonnie said as she headed out. Stefan and Damon begun talking. Elena, Alaric and I broke away from them and started our own discussion.

"What's tonight?" I asked, confused as I ran my hands through my hair, getting out some small knots.

"Sixties decade dance," Elena said.

"Ooh, I'm totally going to wear something for the eighties," I said, grinning over at her.

"You can't do that, Caroline would kill you," Elena said.

"Plus, the eighties?" Alaric shook his head. "Not a good decade."

"Uh, the best," I argued. "That was the decade I should've been in." He stared strangely at me a moment. I shrugged at him. "Well, that or the 1800s."

"Anyways, I know there's an extra costume around here you can use. I'll get it for you," She said. "We'll get ready together."

"Actually-" I stopped her before she could walk off. "I was wanting to ask you about the whole thing with Jonas."

"Andy, now's really not the right time," She said. "I'll be right back, okay?"

I frowned and nodded. "Fine. Okay." She walked off and I looked over at Alaric. I ran a hand through my curls. "I'll see you later, Ric."

"Right," He said just as Damon walked up.

"So, Miss Andy, would you do me the honor of escorting me to escort you tonight?" He asked.

"I'd rather dance with Klaus," I said before leaving to go find Elena. I heard Alaric chuckle.

~ * • _° • ° • _* ~

Elena and I got ready together and we rode with Damon and Stefan to the school. I was dressed as a twiggy hippy while Elena was a sexy hippy. I didn't have the need to flaunt my body, so I let her have that costume.

The car ride was awkward, especially since I was sitting very close to Damon. Our arms touched and I remembered there was a time when my heart would almost stop at his touch. Now, it was nothing.

We got to the school and Damon walked ahead while I hung behind Stefan and Elena, who were all giggly and smiling at one another. My heart ached. Could I have had that with Elijah? Maybe I was reading into our relationship too much. We got to Bonnie and Jeremy. I hugged my little brother while the rest greeted one another.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I've been better," I shrugged. "And yourself?"

"I've been better,"

We smiled at one another before the rest of the group pulled us back into the conversation.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asked.

"It's bound to happen sooner or later. Let's just get this over with," I said, walking away from them toward the school.

We got into the dance and walked around the group of dancing kids, and I searched for those blue eyes, but didn't see them. We stopped in front of the stage and I caught the last of what the girl was saying into the mic.

"This is for Elena and Andy. From Klaus,"

I looked up to the girl and then to Elena. She seemed stunned while I wasn't capable of feeling anything other than anger at this moment.

"He's just trying to bait us," I pointed out.

"Definitely a lame, cheap shot," Damon nodded in agreement.

"I know everyone here," Elena said.

"Maybe he's not. Just wants us to think he is," Stefan suggested.

"It's a party, people. Blend," Damon said, grabbing my hands. "Let him come to us. Let's go see Ric real quick."

I tried yanking away from him but his strength didn't allow me to. Even as we stopped in front of Alaric I couldn't get away. "Let go of me," I growled at him.

"I need to talk to you, hold on a moment," He turned to Alaric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted," Alaric commented.

I snorted and Alaric glanced over at me, but Damon spoke before I could. "I'm not impressed,"

Alaric seemed surprised. "No?"

"Seeing someone's head knocked of their shoulders is a _little_ twisted," I said. "A special dedication? That's nothing. Like I said before, I'm not afraid."

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack," Damon said before spinning me off. I was pressed against his chest and tried to push away, but couldn't.

"So wanna explain your dream?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"'I love you Nik,'" He said in a girly voice.

"It was just a dream, Damon, not that it's any of your business, anyway," I said, looking around the room as he moved me around.

"Actually, you're of my concern, so I think it is my business,"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know more about Klaus than you're willing to tell us, aren't you?" He asked and waited a moment for my answer. He grabbed my arms and made me look at him. "What do you know?"

"I promised Elijah I wouldn't say anything," I finally answered him, bitterness lacing my tone. "And here I thought that you were just trying to be a friend. Instead, you only want useless information about Klaus."

He stared hard at me a moment before looking over at someone and gesturing them to come over. A few seconds later, Alaric came. "Watch her and do _not _let her out of your sight," Damon growled, handing me over to Alaric before running off.

Alaric and I stood in silence. My blood was boiling as I was finding a way to escape Alaric. I decided to run and almost did when he spoke up, distracting me.

"Should we dance while we're waiting?"

I looked at him in disbelief for a second before shrugging. A slow dance was on at the time and we begun dancing.

"So you are truly not afraid of Klaus?" Alaric asked.

"No, I'm not," I said. "I've known enough evil to know that there's always a cause for it. Whether it's because a parent's treatment towards the kid or death of a loved one. So, I believe if we crack him with whatever - _whoever _- that person is, he'll be easy to take down. Sorry, that was a long answer for a short question."

"Don't apologize," He said, though it was obvious it caught him off-guard. "So what led you to believe it's someone instead of something?"

"Ah, well, you know my whole situation with Elijah," I sighed, brushing back my hair. "He all but said it."

"How did you even manage to get close to him? A man of his age would have to be paranoid about his company,"

I shook my head. "Elijah was - _is_ - a good man. I was never a threat to him and he saw that . . . " I trailed off, looking away.

"Did you really care that deeply for him?" He asked. "Are you even sure he cared for you?"

"I don't know, Ric, but what I felt was real," I stepped back from him. "And with your past relationships, I'm not sure you should be questioning mine. You aren't my father." I turned around and walked away.

~ * • _° • ° • _* ~

I walked into the familiar apartment.

After the dance with Alaric, I decided to ditch and go to Jonas' apartment. I looked around at all of books, mainly of history, and made my way back to what I instantly recognized as Elijah's room by the suits. I walked over to the bed and laid down.

I missed him so badly, but I knew I needed to let him go, and just deal with Klaus. But that was hard, being around the people who forced me into it. I needed to make the decision for after we dealt with Klaus; would I stay with them, or would I drop them completely, and sever all ties with them?

'_After Klaus is gone,_' I decided, snuggling under the covers. '_Then I'll decide._'

~ * • _° • ° • _* ~

_**The End of Chapter XIV**_

_**I wasn't able to see monstaa-starr's link to how she pictures Andy, so I looked it up, and I'm not sure if I saw the right picture, because the girl had black hair, but I'm going to try again after posting this. But, thank you for answering the question, you were the only one who did.**_

**_Please review for more Klaus! :)_**

**_~ The Onceler's Unless_**


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Stand So Close To Me

_**A/N: **_**I just had to post again, and thank you to the following who reviewed: ****_Guest, Poohxnyah, chibichibi98, Amazon824, winxgirl1997, Lady Syndra, ElithaAndWest, Katherine Sparrow, ThePhantomismyLove, and with-a-passion._**

**So, chibichibi98 was curious if Andy would be leaving with Stefan and Klaus, and the answer is that I'm not so sure. I know that it would sort of speed up(not to much, though) the relationship between Klaus and Andy, while her relationship with Damon and hers with Elena would obviously be pushed back, which, personally, I would be completely fine with! But I gotta ask you ask you all, DO YOU WANT ANDY TO GO WITH KLAUS AND STEFAN? Or . . . stay with with sister in Mystic Falls? Majority wins! Maybe . . .**

**In this chapter, you get a preview of how Andy use to be, which well be revealed more in the season three timeline. Also, more of Katerina's twin sister, which I loved writing, but not more than Klaus. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__** I don't own TVD, only my OC, Andy! But, if I did, Elijah would be ON EVERY EPISODE! :)**_

_**Poison & Wine - Chapter XV**_

~ * • _° • ° • _* ~

_I downed the bottle within a minute and threw it as hard as I could against a wall. I turned up the music as loud as I could and danced around as I started on another bottle._

_"Andy!" Jenna called, busting into my room, turning down my music. Her eyes had red rings from crying around them. I saw Elena and Jeremy in the doorway._

_"What are you doing?!" I demanded, my blood boiling._

_"What are you drinking?" She tried taking the bottle from me but I pulled it back._

_"I'm being a normal teenager, Jenna! Just like Elena decided to be instead of coming to family night," I took a huge swig from the bottle. She snatched it away, I lunged for it."Give it back, it's mine!"_

_"No, Andy, you're not doing this-"_

_The bottle was dropped to the ground and shattered. I screamed in a rage and begun shredding everything in my path._

_"Andy!" Jenna tried grabbing onto me but I shoved her away._

_"Everyone needs to stop telling me what to do!" I screamed, throwing a picture frame across the room. "I'll make my own decisions! I don't need parents!"_

_Jenna managed to get her arms around me and hugged me. We sunk to the ground as she whispered calming words that did nothing for me. I heard Elena crying from the doorway but I stared numbly at the glass on the floor around Jenna and I._

I woke up with a start and with the feeling of the loneliness.

I'd always hated that feeling, and I was feeling it right about now.

Moving to stretch, I saw I was in an unfamiliar room. What? Where was I? I was suppose to be in Jonas' apartment, not this one.

Wait, had Klaus-?

No, surely not. His target was Elena, not me. Still, it was a possibility.

I got up, still in my hippy costume, and walked out of the bedroom which was actually pretty boring. I walked down the short hallway, ending up in a loft. I saw Alaric leaning over Elena.

"Where am I, Ric?" I asked, moving my hair out of my face. "Why aren't we at the Salvatores?"

Alaric smiled at me and stood up straighter. He took a couple of steps towards me. "Hello. Glad you could join us, Andrea,"

"It's Andy, first of all," I said, inching around him to where I'd be closest to the door. Something wasn't right. "What's up with Ric, Elena? Why is he-?" I stopped mid-sentence, noticing Elena's curly hair and ring that was like Damon's. This wasn't my sister. This was Katherine. Then what was up with Alaric?

"What's going on, Ric?" I repeated, looking up at him.

"Let me help you out a bit, love;" He said and I stared at him in shock. "I'm not Alaric."

I stared, puzzled, at him. Not Alaric? But, how? And who was he?

"I'm the one you weren't very impressed with, remember, darling?"

It took me a moment, I don't know how, but I realized this was Klaus. How was he in Alaric's body?

"You're a liar," I spat. "There's no way possible that you're in Ric's body."

"Elena thought it impossible, too,"

Anger built in me. "What did you do to her?!" I demanded. He simply smirked at me, just like Damon would've. I walked up to him and punched him right in the chin. I repeated, "What did you do to her?!"

He leaned toward me, eyes studying me. "She had straight hair, and softer eyes," He grabbed my chin and tilted to get a better look at my face. But this meeting wasn't like the one with Elijah. I didn't like him touching me so I slapped his hand away. "She was also respectful and knew when to keep to yourself."

I assumed he was speaking of Anastasia, which was a painful reminder of Elijah. I wrapped his coat around me tighter. "I'm not her," I spat, looking at him and only seeing Alaric. "And you should realize that, Ri-I mean Klaus." I said before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," I called over my shoulder. "I think I've had enough of this."

I was grabbed and he turned me towards him. He leaned down and made sure our eyes stayed connected. "You will not leave until I tell you to," He said.

"I won't leave until you tell me to," I said in a monotone voice. I stared at him in shock. What had compelled me to say that? Wait, _compelled._ I wanted to punch him again, but he held my arms beside me. "Let go of me!" I spat at him.

"You smell of Elijah," He looked down at my coat and picked up the sleeve along with my arm. "His, I can only assume?"

"Yes," I stepped back from him, yanking the sleeve away. "And I already like him much more than I do you!"

He chuckled, going in the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

I ignored him and went over to the door. I looked at Katherine who stared back at me.

"Hmm, quite a temper for a girl," He said as he begun preparing something. "Did Elijah ever see it?"

I continued to ignore him. I'm not going to converse with him.

"Did Elijah ever make his past known?" He asked and continued on when I didn't answer. "I bet he didn't tell you that there was a time he would kill anyone for me."

"Maybe it was blind sibling love," I muttered, brushing back my hair.

"Heh, perhaps," He chuckled.

"We were honest with one another," I looked over at him. "And I like him so much more than I am you."

"Most do, but I prefer being feared then loved,"

"And that's why you're alone," I pointed out. "Why Elijah left you even though you are brothers. Elijah's much more civil than you, and knows how to interact."

He shrugged. "But that makes him very boring now, doesn't it, love?"

I rolled my eyes and turned toward the door. We all stood in silence for a moment before I spoke up. "Whatever happened between the two of you?" I asked, looking at the wooden floor.

"Well, I suppose the thing that broke the tension between us brothers was the time he was all for killing Katerina, that was, until he saw her sister. Then he no longer cared about my sacrifice, only for the well being of . . . what was her name, Katerina?" He glanced over at Katherine.

"Emmeline," Katherine answered sullenly.

"She, unfortunately, looked like you, and strongly believed she could sway my mind when Elijah spoiled everything by letting information of the sacrifice slip," Alari-Klaus walked over to me with a glass and plate. "And she came to me, asking - _pleading_ - for me not to, that she would do anything. So, I bedded her, and she was very willing. But, evidently, she'd anticipated this and got Katerina to escape while she gave herself to me. I killed her once I found out she had for. She died to save her sister. Elijah couldn't stand being in the same room with me, and that was the turning point in our relationship."

"You don't like being outsmarted, huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Never happens, love, so what is there to hate?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes, turning away from him. "Why don't you come eat? You must be hungry."

"Nope," I popped the 'p' and I crossed my arms.

"Do I need you to compel you?" He asked, but I ignored him, and continued staring away. He sat down the food and grabbed my chin. "You're going to eat this food, okay?"

He hadn't compelled me yet, though. "I'm a vegan," I lied to anger him. "You do know what that is, don't you, _love_?"

He stared at me a moment before chuckling. "You really weren't kidding, were you? About not being afraid of me. Well, just ask Katerina what happened when she decided she was not afraid of me. Go on, Katerina,"

Klaus and I stared hard at one another while Katherine spoke up. It was weird, just seeing Alaric's eyes instead of the blue eyes I'd anticipated.

"He slaughtered my family,"

We stared one another down before I finally spoke up. "I'm not afraid of you, Klaus, because I've been to hell and back. I'm not afraid of you because I fear nothing. The only fear I had left was losing Elijah, but I already did, so that's why I'm not. I don't like vampires, or even werewolves. I only like one vampire, and his name is Elijah. I'll start fearing again when he's around." I walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it and leaning against it. I felt a huge, gaping hole in my chest as I thought of Elijah. God, I missed him so much.

~ * _° • ° • ° _* ~

I didn't come back our until Katherine reassured me that he was gone. I tried to open the door, but couldn't. It was like a barrier preventing me.

"Ugh!" I kicked the door in frustration. I pouted as I headed back to the room to lock myself in there.

"So you and Elijah, huh?"

I stopped, slowly turning toward her. "What . . . What is that suppose to mean?"

"Didn't you have a thing with Damon?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and it slightly freaked me out, the similarity in looks between Elena and her, I mean.

"Wow, you've been gone for quite some time," I shook my head. "Damon and I haven't been on good terms for a while now."

"Hmm, so you turn to Elijah? Wasn't he trying to kill Elena?"

"Allegedly," I pointed out. "I don't trust what anyone else has to say about that. If he was, I'd what to hear it from him."

"Well, too bad you can't,"

I stayed quiet for a moment before looking up at her. "Did you ever . . . _feel_ something for him? Back when you were human?"

"Eh," She shrugged. "Like Klaus said, it was my sister he was interested in Emmeline, and I was interested in Klaus."

"How serious were they?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Emmeline wasn't the most open person after leaving her home of Bulgaria with me," Kathrine poured a glass of alcohol and held the bottle out to me. "Want some?"

"No, thanks. I don't drink." I shook my head and quicky looked away from the tempting glass.

"All I know is that Klaus seriously did not like it. She showed no interest in him whatsoever because she knew I was interested, which only made him angrier when we caught them about to profess their love for one another, that's when he seperated them," She looked distant for a moment as she explained this. "She was heartbroken and somehow she found Elijah and he revealed to her what Klaus was planning to do with me," She sighed. "Using me to break his hybrid curse."

"What? Hybrid curse? I thought-"

"No, the Sun and Moon curse was made so the doppelganger and the moonstone could be found easily. Elijah didn't reveal that little part, hmm?"

Before I could answer, she hushed me, like someone was coming. In a few seconds, there was a knock and a voice that I wished was Klaus' instead.

"Alaric, are you home? Andie-Starr, Jenna's friend," Andie said, and I glared at the door. Seriously?

Katherine tried to open the door but she couldn't even touch the doorknob. The door swung open.

"Thank God," Katherine said.

Andie waltzed in and paid no mind to me as she looked Katherine over.

"Wow! You were right. She looks exactly like Elena," Andie said. I looked back to see Damon at the door. My heart dropped, and I looked down.

"Yep," He said and I felt his eyes look at me but then leave me. "Thought you might be dead."

"Unfortunately not," Katherine said.

"Are you okay, Andy?"

I looked up at him, clenching my fists. "Considering that I was left in here to play twisted house with Klaus, I would guess I'm pretty okay,"

"We didn't leave you here-" He argued, but Katherine interrupted.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are here to rescue you," Andie answered, stopping in front of her.

"No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued," Damon corrected.

"Right," She nodded, turning toward me.

"I figured you, Katherine, still might be kicking. Alari-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching," He explained, then he held out a phial.

"Is that . . . ?" Katherine and I both asked at the same time.

"Vervain? Both of you's salvation," He smirked at me, but I ignored it.

"It's not going to undo anything," Katherine said.

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?" Both of us don't answer, and stayed silent. "You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" He asked.

"No," We both answered.

"There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion," He said.

She came closer to take it but he doesn't give it to her.

"Give it to me," She demanded.

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself." She answered nonchalantly.

"And where did that get you? Here, give Andy some," He said, tossing her the phial. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, both of you are never getting out of here."

She drank some and coughed before passing it to me.

"You owe me. And I will collect." Damon told her as I took a sip of the vervain. I handed it back to her. "Please be careful, Andy."

I looked up at him. "I can handle myself, Damon. I'm stronger than you think."

He looked at Andie. "Come on." He walked off.

"Nice to meet you," She told Katherine. "Nice to see you again, Andie."

She closed the door behind her. I exhaled as I sat on the couch and felt my stomach churn. Damon had come to give Katherine the vervain, hadn't he? He didn't expect me to be here, which is why he only brung one phial.

Suddenly, music is blasting throughout the apartment, and Katherine began drinking and dancing. She came over and pulled me from the couch. I stood there awkwardly a moment before dancing along with her. I decided to let loose and just do whatever, accept for drinking, of course. Suddenly, in mid-dance, Katherine sped over to me and yanked me down on the couch beside her. Klaus/Alaric entered, looking angry.

"You mind turning that down?" He growled.

Katherine got up and turned down the music.

"Why so grumpy?" She asked.

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness," He grumbled.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink."

"Come on. It might loosen you up." She held the bottle out for him.

He took the bottle and threw it against the wall, and I held back a flinch. He started to compel her. "What I want is for you to sit down and shut up," He ordered.

She sat down on the couch. Klaus stared at me for a moment and begun to say something but a man arrived, cutting him off.

"Maddox-" Alaric/Klaus said, standing. "-what took you so long?"

"You've got a lot of luggage," The man, Maddox, answered.

Two men entered with luggage, and then a girl who looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't place her face.

"Greta. Finally," Alaric/Klaus said.

"Hello, love," She smiled at him. "Nice body. Ready to get out of it?"

Two other men entered with a giant box. It hit me who she was.

"Your Jonas' daughter, aren't you?" I asked, looking over at her.

She looked at Klaus then back to me. "Yes,"

I had to look away, my heart heavy. I bit my lip and held my breath, trying to control my emotions. But, all I wanted to do was run into the room and lock the door, but Katherine's grip on my wrist prevented me.

Things were set up and I watched the men as they set up. I saw the cloudy look in their eyes.

"They've been compelled," I realized aloud.

"Yes, love, for the greater good," Alaric/Klaus smiled over at me.

I glared over at him. "Too priss to do your own bidding?"

His smile fell and he glared back at me. "You should be kind to me. I hold your life in my hands."

"Go ahead, it'll be better than being stuck in here with you," I retorted, turning my shoulder toward him.

Once they were all set up, Maddox and Greta begun casting a spell, candles lit all around them. Klaus/Alaric stood next to the box. I grabbed onto Katherine's hand. Suddenly, they stopped and looked over at Klaus/Alaric.

He opened his eyes and looked at Katherine and I in confusion. "Elena? Andy?"

"Alaric!" I called out, seeing the change in his eyes. He collapsed on the ground, and I tried to move to help him, but Katherine stopped me.

Maddox moved over and opened the box. My heart accelerated when I saw the blue eyes come into view as they stepped out from the box. The man looked down at Alaric and smiled before looking up at Katherine and I.

"Now that's more like it," He said, his voice as smooth as I'd imagined. I knew exactly who this was, despite the different haircut.

This was Klaus.

~ * ° · ° · ° * ~

_**The End Of Chapter XV**_

_**More Klaus next chapter, and possibly another Original! Pretty please Review!**_

_**~ The Onceler's Unless**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Hybrid

_**A/N:**__** Thanks to the reviewers: MusicalLover17, smilin steph, ElithaAndWest, winxgirl1997, Lady Syndra, ThePhantomismyLove, Katherine Sparrow, JamieAnnieCarter, witchlouise, taramegareader, SomebodyWhoCares, and Alanna of Stormhold.**_

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been developing another Vampire Diaries story as well as a Labyrinth and Rise of the Guardians story ( yep, I'm the biggest Bowie and Jude Law fan ) so I forgot to update. Please accept my apology with full understanding, because not only that, THE HOBBIT CAME OUT ON DVD!**

**So, anyways, onto story related things - Katherine Sparrow asked if Elijah was going to be undaggered in this chapter . . . :) I cannot confirm nor deny whether or not he will be.**

** . . . But, onto other things, this last week's episode? Better than the week before when Klaus slept with Hayley, but it's going downhill for me! I think that, if they drag out this Silas chapter until next season, that this whole season has been wasted. It is all OOC for me! The beginning of this season was SO GOOD! And now it's like Dawson's Creek (yeah, I watched that show - I thrive on love triangles) in the first two season, not very good. The last seasons were the best. Were as in TVD, the first few seasons were ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Don't get me wrong, I'm happy they are developing relationships farther, but I just can't handle all of this! I'm sorry if I made anyone angry, I just needed to vent. Hope that doesn't destroy your fondness of this story!**

**I hope to finish the second season by Friday, because I'm going away for spring break and won't have internet access, so I wanna get past the second season and get to the season with Klaus! :)**

**Before the chapter ends, who has seen the promo pictures for this week's episode of TVD? He ( you know I'm referring to, given you've seen the photos ) looked amazing! My inner fangirl couldn't handle it! I went crazy writing this story!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER WITH BEAUTIFUL KLAUS IN HIS NORMAL BODY!**

_**Poison & Wine - Chapter XVI**_

~ * • _° • ° • _* ~

Patiently, I waited by Alaric's body, staying silent and ignoring the others in the room. I could heart their voices, but, as I said, I ignored them. Gently, I put a wet rag over his forehead and stared out the window. I heard the door open and close, and then heard someone come up from behind me.

"Any requests for breakfast, love?"

I stayed silent, my lips pressed into a hard line. I wasn't going to speak to him, even if it killed me. I don't want or need to speak with him.

"I will compel you," He warned. I clenched my fists. If only he knew my feelings toward compulsion, and _why _I felt them.

"She's not like Elena, she won't stop even if you threaten her," Katherine pointed out from her spot on the couch.

"Thank you, Katerina. Now, be quiet," He grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to my feet, turning me towards him. He leaned down very close, where we on the same eye level. I knew he was going to compel me. "What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

I had to act compelled, so I complied. "Bacon and eggs with coffee and tea, along with a side of grapefruit."

"Stay still, love," He ordered. He raised an eyebrow, grabbing my chin and tilting my face around. "Such a doll face, such a beauty. I see no differences between Anastasia and you. Looks-wise, I mean. Personality-wise you couldn't be more different."

I stayed there, feeling my skin crawl. I wanted to vomit right now. How dare he touch me, he had no right! And to compare me to Anastasia? No, it didn't work that way. He didn't even know me!

"Like I said, I'm not Anastasia and am certainly glad not to be," I sneered, holding my fists by my side. "I don't care anything about her or whatever happened between Elijah, her, and you. Keep me away from it."

"Oh, you know you're just dying to know," He said, dropping his fingers from my chin. The corners of his mouth went up in a smirk, showing his dimples off. Elijah didn't have those, and it felt wrong to stare at them. He went over to the kitchen, and started moving about. "You know it's killing you to know what happened, you are just too prideful to admit it."

"Well, you have me all figured out, don't you, Nik?" I shot at him.

He seemed slightly shocked for a moment, pausing as he prepared the food. "What did you just call me?"

Crap. "Uh, I said, uh, Klaus,"

"No, you did not," He rushed over, catching my chin again and forced eye contact. "Who told you that?"

"I have dreams," I said, deciding not to lie. I mean, I better see where this goes. "I called you Nik in them."

"What happened in the dreams?"

"We played catch,"

I couldn't read his expression as he moved back into the kitchen. I was dying to ask about Anastasia, but dropped it. I, instead, was distracted by Alaric waking up.

"Andy?" He asked, looking up at me in confusion.

"Alaric!" I moved from my spot on the floor and bent down to see him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" He rubbed his head as he sat up. He was pulled to his feet before I could explain.

"Had to borrow your body for a while, thanks mate," Klaus turned Alaric towards him. "I want you to go tell the Salvatores and the doppelganger that the sacrifice happens tonight."

"No," I whispered in shock.

Alaric looked at me and Klaus shook his head. "She will be staying with me a while longer. Why don't go on your merry way now?"

Alaric stared at me a moment, giving me a nod to indicate something I couldn't infer. I watched him walk out and yearned to go with him, as it was probably evident on my face.

"How about breakfast now, love?"

~ * • _° • ° • _* ~

He actually made me breakfast, and everything I had ask for. He was an amazing cook and everything tasted like heaven in my mouth, though I'd never admit that to him. And the weirdo watched me while I was eating, and asked me questions, to which I refused to answer. They were about my personal life, mainly focusing on Damon and Elijah.

Once I was finished eating, he brought me clothes. I unfolded the clothes to find a sundress. I looked over at him. "Seriously? _Really?_"

"You don't fancy it?"

"I'm not Caroline Forbes, I don't wear dresses unless it's formal. Nothing's formal about today, considering you're going to sacrifice my sister," I pointed out, tossing the clothes right back at him. I was going to be a total bitty right now and go Caroline Forbes on him. "Go get me my David Bowie shirt and jeans along with my black boots that go halfway up my leg along with my black, plaid colored socks. I expect them before I get out of the shower. Please and thank you." I marched out of the room and into the bathroom. That felt awesome.

I got out of the shower and poked my head out of the door. "Klaus!"

There was no movement.

"KLAUS!" I called. Seriously? Where was he? "Klaus, are you here? I need my clothes!" I looked down to see a stack of clothes on the other side of the hallway. "Haha, thanks a lot!"

I sighed, double-checking no one was near and ran out into the hallway. I snatched my stuff up and started to run back into the bathroom when I saw Klaus at the end of the hall. "Pervert!" I screamed to him, slamming the door behind me.

I heard a chuckle and growled to myself. I got changed and ready, surprised to see he got me the exact same thing I'd demanded him to. Hmm, so he had _some_ sense. After dressing, I walked out of the bathroom with my David Bowie shirt on. I walked into the living room to see Klaus waiting, looking through a book.

"David Bowie? Really?" He asked, looking over at me.

"He's better looking than you," I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder. God, I was getting on my own nerves acting like this.

He rolled his eyes and stood. He came over to me. "You are to stay by my side and not run off, understood?"

"Understood,"

"Follow me," He walked out of the apartment and I followed, passing through the doorway without a problem. I glanced back at Katherine to see her watching us go. I bit my lip as I followed him away from the apartment.

~ * • _° • ° • ° • _* ~

We ended up at the Mystic Grill, and I hoped I would see someone I could talk to other than Klaus. As we entered, and he pulled me toward the bar. Instantly, I saw who we were headed for.

"You can't be serious," I mumbled as we got closer.

"Gentlemen, why so glum?" Klaus asked Alaric and Damon as we stopped beside them.

Damon looked over and once he saw me, he groaned. "Ugh. Klaus, I presume."

"In the flesh," Klaus smiled, looking over at Alaric. "Thanks again for the loaner, mate."

Damon stood up and pulled me toward him, snaking his arm around me. "Any reason you stpped to say hi?" I stepped away from his arm and stepped back to Klaus' side. Damon looked at me, confused. I shook my head, unsure what other way to get him to drop it.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'd regret," Klaus answered, grabbing my arm to pull me slightly closer. I took a step away from him, too.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice," Damon rolled his at Klaus. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, could I, huh?"

"You are kidding?" Klaus looked at Alaric and I. "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really," Alaric said, slightly exasperated.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the grand scheme of things?" Damon asked.

Klaus looked over at me. "Love, why don't you go wait in the car?"

I looked over at Damon and swallowed hard before nodding over to Klaus. "Don't hurt him, okay?" I had a feeling something would happen here when I left.

"I'll try not to," He gave me a small smirk before looking back to Damon. "Let me be clear . . . " Klaus stepped where he was face to face with Damon as they glared at one another. I took my leave then, and headed out of the door. As soon as I stepped out, though, I was grabbed. I almost screamed, until I saw the brown eyes. No. It was impossible. H-he was gone.

"Elijah," I gasped out, and my knees gave out, as well as my vision.

~ * • _° • ° • _* ~

_**The End of Chapter XVI**_

_**It's Elijah (or, as Klaus sounds like when he says it, Elijer!)! Finally, I've missed him! And also, I figured out whether or not Andy willwill be leaving with Klaus and Stefan, which you'll find out in chapter eighteen, unfortunately not the next chapter, so . . . I do hope I didn't disappoint with Klaus' first TRUE appearance, but if I did, I apologize!**_

_**Question: KLAUS OR ELIJAH? Who do YOU prefer? I've asked before, but gotta ask again.**_

_**Next chapter: ELIJER! Oh, and the sacrifice.**_

_**~ The Onceler's Unless**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Sacrifice

A/N: Thank you to ALL of you beautiful reviewers: Jasperluva15, Klaus is hot, flazzy cullen, smilin steph, chibichibi98, winxgirl1997, SomebodyWhoCares, Psycho17, with-a-passion, Amazon824, Reader1864, HoneyGee08, CrazyforKlaus, Katherine Sparrow, Guest, abbiejay, ChelseaBaby91, eeelleira, monsta-starr, Guest, Cliff Zingler, Lisolette, Guest, Lady Mikaelson, and shadowslayer23. I appreciate you all!

Klaus - 6  
Elijah - 8

So, at first, I honestly expected Klaus to have more followers because the first five were all for him, but Elijah ended up surpassing his brother! But I, like some of you, could never even hope to choose between them! I hold them both in very high regard, and cannot even decide if I were ever in Andy's situation; though . . . I couldn't say I wouldn't take advantage of that situation, as bad as it would be.

I was surprised, to say the least, on how I was with Elijah's relationship with Katherine. At this point, I just wanted him back, but I did not like Elena whatsoever, and don't see myself liking her ever again. I feel as if she's a Katherine rip-off. I don't like it. Plus we all know when - yes, WHEN - she gets turned back into a human, she'll be all depressive because all the people she's killed. Yay, more brooding. Not only am I holding her responsible for other this, I still am upset over my third favorite Original, Kol! How dare she kill him (yes, I'm still fuming after ask this time)!

Anyways, let's get onto the chapter . . . WITH WE ELIJER AND THE SACRIFICE (by the way, sorry for not updating sooner)!

Poison & Wine - Chapter XVII

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

I woke up with a shock, gasping as the hole felt like it was cutting me like a knife.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up to see John, Jeremy, and Bonnie standing around me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I whispered, remembering those brown eyes I saw before I collapsed. Was it all a dream, was none of what I saw real? "Who . . . Who found me?"

"That would be I,"

I looked over in the doorway, my mind pausing in all thought, except for one thing. He was alive. It wasn't a dream, he was awake! "Elijah," I said, trying to control the urge to go run into his arms. My heart was uncontrollable as it beat in my chest. I felt that gaping hole being somewhat patched up.

"Are you okay, Andy?" John asked, bending down beside of me. He blocked my view of Elijah which bothered me to no end. "Did Klaus hurt you in any way?"

I shook my head, unable to find words. Elijah was awake. He was alive.

"Did he tell you the sacrifice happens tonight?" Bonnie asked, and I nodded. She nodded with a grim look. At least it was still tonight, and I hadn't been unconscious through it all. I moved my position so I could see Elijah more clearly.

"Will you take a walk with me, Andrea?" Elijah asked after a moment of silence between us all.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to read his expression, but gave up with no avail and nodded. Jeremy helped me to my feet, giving me a warning look. I squeezed his hand before I followed Elijah out of the door. We walked in a silence that cut me like a knife. I just wanted to apologize already, but I don't think I could even manage syllables if I tried.

We walked a little ways, until we got to a pond that had animals swimming around like there was no worry. If only that could apply to us. But at last it was very beautiful here . . .

"I'm so sorry, Elijah," I suddenly bursted out. "I-I didn't want to . . . Damon said that I needed to choose whose side I was on and-"

"Andrea,"

"-I just thought that you were going to kill Elena. I'm sorry for dag-"

He grabbed my face in his hands and placed his thumb over my lips. Sparks jumped over me at the contact. "I understand why you did it, Andrea," He said, staring into my eyes. "I understand why you choose your family. I would not have expected any differently."

I stared at him a moment before hugging him close. I burried my head in his coat. "I'm sorry about Jonas, and Emmeline," I murmured into his chest.

"It wasn't your fault, don't apologize, Annie," He said, rubbing my back. I pulled back to look more clearly at him, a ghost of a smile yanking on my lips. He actually remembered that? The nickname that I didn't really think he'd take seriously. Besides, Annie was something that I'd been called when I was younger by my parents because of my love for the old movie.

"You are more forgiving than I am," I grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it tightly.

"Just because your offenses weren't some I could punish you for. Besides, I heard from Elena you punished yourself quite severely," He touched my cheek with his free hand. Before I could respond, he continued speaking. "I hope my brother did not harm you."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "No, nothing serious. I . . . I am just glad to be away from him. He was a complete and utter, big-headed jerk."

"Which I do have to apologize for,"

I opened my eyes. "No, you don't. He made his own choice to be that way."

"I don't think I helped it any," He turned away from me, looking at the pond. I came up from behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Elijah, he told me what happened with Emmeline. He is the monster who made his own decisions, not you. You're the better man," I tried reassuring. "Don't ever put yourself on the level with him. Like I told him, you're much better company."

He turned around and placed his fingertips on my chin, lifting my face up to look at him. It was just like when we first met, but now I had much deeper feelings for him and desperately wanted to kiss him.

He leaned closer to me, making our lips an inch apart. Our foreheads were pressed against one another, and I could feel his body heat. My breath hitched and my heart fluttered. "Andrea," He murmured, putting a strain of hair behind my ear. Our lips moved closer, about to touch one another-

Someone cleared their throat, and Elijah backed away as we looked over to see Stefan and Jeremy.

"Uh, we should be getting ready to leave," Stefan said.

My cheeks were bright red, and I nodded. "To go and kill Klaus, right? To save Elena?"

"And Jenna," Jeremy said.

I froze. "Wait, what?"

Jeremy sighed and walked over to me. He put his arm over my shoulder and started to walk us toward the house. "Klaus took her for the sacrifice, but we're going to save Elena and her before anything bad happens, okay?"

"Of course," I put my head on his shoulder. As we headed back toward the house, I spoke in a lower the even though I knew Stefan and Elijah could hear. "Sorry you had to see that back there."

"Well, kind of anticipated it," He said, as a matter of fact tone. "Elena and you are twins. She loves vampires. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

I smacked his arm and we got back to the house, a laugh passing from my lips. Elijah and Stefan had stayed outside talking for a moment while the rest of us sat in the basement. I talked with Bonnie until Damon walked in.

"Come on, it's time," He said, then looked at me. "Nice to have you back, Andy."

I gave him a short nod as I stood. "I'm going to talk to Elijah," I headed out and went upstairs to see Alaric and Elijah speaking. I walked over. "Mind if I steal Elijah away for a moment?"

"No, go ahead," Alaric moved over to the side and I turned to Elijah.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked. him.

"I can guarantee you that I will not go back on my honor," He said.

"Pinky promise?" I held my pinky out.

He smiled small, sticking his pinky out after a second and curling it around mine. "Pinky promise,"

I sighed. "I suppose I'm not allowed to come?"

"For your safety, I'm going to ask you not to," He said, dropping his pinky, but keeping his hand around mine.

"But, Elijah, my family-"

"Trust me, Andrea," He interrupted. "They will be fine. Klaus will be out of your life and your family's by dawn. I will see you then."

"I'm counting on it," I said as I hugged him tightly. Damon walked in with Bonnie and out the front door. I released Elijah and he left, then Alaric went after them to come along, but there was some kind of force field blocking him.

"Bonnie! What is this?" He demanded.

"I can't put anyone else at risk," She explained as they all turned to face him. I assumed it would block me from going out as well.

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" He argued.

"I'm sorry,"

"You can't do this!" Alaric looked to his best friend for help. "Damon?"

"Sorry, buddy. She's right," Damon said as they turned around.

"No! You can't do this!" Alaric tried getting out, but it was no use. They were already gone. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Alaric turned towards me. "How can you stay so calm?!"

"Please, just calm down, Ric," I felt my hands shaking. My sister and my aunt were at stake tonight, as well as Bonnie, Damon, and Elijah. I felt like I was shattering slowly. I headed downstairs to see an unconscious Jeremy and John. Alaric followed me.

We sat around, and eventually Jeremy awoke. After a few minutes of silence, he picked up a journal type thing and begun reading. I sat around, biting my nails. I was so nervous, what was going on? What was happening? It was then a pain tore through me.

I fell to the ground, clutching my chest.

"Andy! Andy, are you okay?!" They all asked, running to my side.

"K-Klaus!" I choked out, having spasms. "I can feel it all . . . Oh, God!" I whimpered and curled up. It was indescribable pain that hurt me so much deeper than when I stabbed myself. And somehow . . . I could feel his pain, emotionally, I mean. I felt scared and hurt. What was going on?

"Is she connected with Klaus, like Elena was with Katherine at the Masquerade?" Jeremy asked, looking to Alaric.

"I-I don't know. He might have done it when She was stuck with him," Alaric held my head up as I whimpered and thrashed around.

But so suddenly, the pain stopped, and everything went back to feeling normal. I sat up, holding my head. It was as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I reassured as I stood and returned to my spot. Eventually, they returned to their own, still watching me very closely, and we sat in silence until Alaric spoke up again.

"We should have heard from them by now," He said.

"Did you read all this?" Jeremy ignored Alaric, and looked over at John, who was writing something.

"I did,"

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?"

What were they talking about?

"She saved her daughter. She found peace," John said as he sealed something in an envelope.

"John . . . " Jeremy said, clearly shocked.

John stood and handed the envelope to Jeremy. "I need you to give Elena this and also this." He took off his ring and handed it to Jeremy.

"What's going on?" I demanded, standing. Alaric looked just as puzzled.

John looked at us. "Take care of each other. Please,"

I walked over to him. "What's going on?"

He smiled weakly at me. "You are a smart girl, Andy. You don't need me to help you. I want you to live your life, okay, sweetheart? Don't choose your first love because you feel like they're the one for you. You might be surprised to see who else you can fall for. I love you, Andy." He hugged me then, which I immediately hugged him back.

"I love you too, Dad," I said, tears brimming my eyes, and I felt his grip tighten. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it.

There was a noise from upstairs that distracted us from one another.

"I think they're here!" Alaric said.

I pulled back, seeing tears in John's eyes. We all rushed upstairs to see Damon standing over an unconscious Elena, and the sun had risen. Where were Jenna, Stefan, Bonnie, and Elijah?

"How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know yet," Damon said, staring at her face in worry. You could tell how genuinely worried he was for her. This was such a different Damon than I used to know.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked. Damon looked over at us, but didn't say anything. "No." Alaric said in shock.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy and Andy," Damon finally said. John looked at us then went outside.

"What about Elijah?" I asked after a moment of my own shock, but Damon didn't answer, because Elena woke up and gasped for air.

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed.

"Damon?" She asked.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine,"

I looked over to see John looking at us all. He took a breath and then I saw him collapse. I fell back myself, staring in shock.

Jenna was dead. John was dead. Who was next?

"Andy?"

I slowly looked over to Elena, and held tears in my eyes. No. No. They couldn't be dead, there was no way . . . I seriously needed Elijah right now.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

I stood at my car, watching as they placed roses on the graves. They were dressed in all black dresses or suits, while I was in a black dress pants and a long sleeved black shirt. My hair was in horrible condition and I had sunglasses on to cover my eyes that were constantly threatening to spill tears.

I didn't want to feel anything whatsoever. I felt numb, and that's because what Stefan revealed to me.

"Elijah had been the one to save Klaus, Andy." He had said. Elijah had gone against his honor and promise, and saved his brother. That was when I went numb.

And, now, when they were being respectful over there, I was trying to hold myself together over here. I didn't deal with death very well.

I saw Elena crying, and then Caroline and Bonnie hug her. I looked in the opposite direction, wishing strongly for a scotch at this moment. I didn't want comfort from anyone. No one could make this pain better.

"Andy,"

I looked to see Stefan standing there. "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry-"

I cut him off with a shake of my head. "Please don't. I don't want to hear it or anything fairly similar."

Jeremy walked up. "We're going to eat at the Grill now, are you guys coming?"

I twirled a cigarette in my fingers, out of their sight, though. "I think I'll pass," I turned and went to my car door. I started to get in, but Damon blocked my way.

"Why don't you stop acting like you don't care? You're not a vampire, you don't have a humanity switch, so stop pretending," He asked.

"Everyone's dying around me, Damon," I said. "I'd rather not care."

"Too bad," He said. "Now, take those sunglasses off and go mourn with your brother and sister."

"You can't compel me, I'm on vervain," I pointed out bitterly.

"I don't care, go,"

"No!" I tried hitting him, but he caught my wrists. "I'm tired of mourning! I'm tired of everyone around me dying! Jenna's gone, my parents, my actual parents, are all gone! And Elijah . . . " My bottom lip trembled. "Elijah's God knows where. God, I just want to punch him!" I sat on the ground, putting my head on my knees. All I could feel was anger and sorrow, but anger was drowning the sorrow. "Why?" I murmured. "Why would he save Klaus after promising me? Why did Jenna have to die? Why did John?" I felt my body shake with sobs, but no tears nor sound escaped me. I felt arms pick me up and I snuggled close, hoping to find Elijah's scent but finding a different one instead. I closed my eyes, letting exhaustion take me.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

The End of Chapter XVII

A/N: So, thank you all for reading this chapter and hope I didn't disappoint with the sacrifice. The connection of Andy feeling Klaus' pain will be explained in more depth in two chapters. Please review!

~ The Onceler's Unless


	18. Chapter 18: The Sacrifice Aftermath

_**A/N:**_** Thanks to the reviewers: ****_Arabella, ThePhantomismyLove, winxgirl1997, Jasperluva15, Amazon824, Guest, monsta-starr, eeelleira, Katherine Sparrow, flazzy cullen, okamistar, A fan._**

**_Guest: _****I cannot really say right what Andy is. Whether or not she is a reincarnation of her will be revealed. **

_**A fan:**_** Anastasia is the past love of both Elijah and Klaus. Andy is the doppelganger of her. More concerning her will be revealed in later chapters.**

**__****So, this is it! The final chapter of season TWO! It took longer then expected, but now we finally get to season three! Now, I must change the summary a little, but not much. I'm so excited that I am going to skip onto the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own TVD, but if I did, Elena would NOT be the whiny vampire that she was, nor the rip-off Katherine she is now.**_

**_Poison & Wine ~ Chapter XVIII_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

"You brought me to see a girl movie," Jeremy said as Elena laid a blanket to sit on the ground.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality," Elena responded.

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like we're not screwed up?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink that was in a cup which was non-see through. Jeremy nodded in agreement with me while Elena looked at the cup suspiciously. "It's just apple juice," I said, taking another sip.

"They have some drink over there for sale," Elena pointed to the stand before folding her arms. "Why couldn't you just buy it from over there?"

"I'm not going to pay four dollars for a small drink I can get a gallon for two dollars at the store."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Listen, guys, we need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore," She said as she sat down. After Jenna and John's funeral, I'd been taken home by Damon. Then, I had slept for almost an entire day when Elena woke me up and forced Jeremy and I to come watch _Gone With The Wind._ Ihad not wanted to come, but Elena had forced me it of bed. Anyways, I figured I might see Elijah out and about. Then, I would punch him between those beautiful brown eyes.

"My _Original vampire_ love interest saved the hybrid, who was his brother, _and_ he was the same one who sacrificed my aunt and you, then my biological dad died without any warning whatsoever . . . That will get easier?" I folded my arms, she gave me a frown in response.

Right then, before she could respond, Caroline walked up with a basket. "Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" She sat next to Elena as Jeremy and I stood, our arms crossed.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked before I could.

Caroline responded, "Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere."

"All right," He sat down with them. That traitor! We weren't ever going to be the same, couldn't the fools see that? "What are we eating?"

"Something good," Caroline said, then looked up at me expectantly. "Well?"

"I'll pass. I'm sure the stoner pit has more interesting things," I turned and walked off from them. Why pretend? I feel like I'm falling apart between Jenna and John's death and then Elijah's betrayal, which sliced through me like a knife. He had promised me, and he went back on that promise.

I circled around the large group of people, my mind zoning out. No thoughts passed through my mind, and it was good, until I saw Elena and Stefan talking. As I got closer, I tuned into their conversation.

" . . . Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten." I froze in place as their conversation continued. Tyler was in town again? And he bit Damon? Why would that be detrimental?

"What? Is it . . . is he gonna . . . ?" Elena asked, shock on her face.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded, and my heart shattered. Was Tyler a . . . a werewolf?

"Oh, my God. And he came to the house this morning and . . . and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face," Elena said, covering her mouth.

"He told me not to tell you, or Andy, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I . . . I wouldn't wait." He said.

"Stefan . . . "

"It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it."

"No. He's gonna kill you."

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it."

They embraced each other, and Stefan continued talking. "Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope."

Elena nodded and headed off, not noticing me. I rushed over to Stefan, tears in my eyes. "I know where to find Klaus," I said. "I can bring you to him."

"Andy-"

"Please, Stefan, let me help," I pleaded to him. "Please, for Damon."

He stared at me a moment before nodding. "All right, let's go."

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Stefan stopped the car and I quickly climbed out. I started to head towards the apartment building . . . until I saw that we weren't at Alaric's apartment building. We were at Tyler's house.

"Why are we here?" I asked as Stefan walked by me.

"We need Tyler," He simply said before continuing toward the house. He didn't even knock, he just walked right in and I followed. As soon as I stepped through, I knew I made a mistake.

Stefan turned right around and walked out, but stopped on the porch to turn to look at me. "Keep her here," He said.

"Will do,"

I looked behind me to see Tyler. "Ty, what's going on?" I then turned back to Stefan and saw he was already heading toward the car. I tried to leave, but it was as if I'd hit some type of force field. Did Bonnie do this? I had a hatred for witches at this moment. "Stefan! _Stefan!_" I screamed after him. It was no use, he wouldn't come back. I turned back toward Tyler, ready to seriously injure him. "_Tyler_, what the hell do you think you are doing trying to keep me here?!" I walked straight up to him, sneering at him.

He leaned his head back slightly. "Stefan knows that Klaus will negotiate something in return for the cure; he doesn't want that something to end up being you."

"Ugh!" I shoved him and then went back to the door. I kicked and hit it until I was out of breath. By then, Tyler had sat on the couch so I plopped down beside him. "Damon's dying, Ty. I might not love him as I once did but . . . but he's still important to me. I'd trade myself to Klaus, as much torture as it would be, to save him."

"Exactly Stefan's reasoning," He looked over at me. He nudged me with his arm. "Hey, remember when you caught Vicki and me—"

"Which time?" I asked weakly. He was trying to distract me, I knew it.

He laughed. "The first time. When we were still together. Do you remember what you did?"

"I punched her and then did the same to you but added a kick in the balls for you," I said, then paused as we both had a moment of laughter. "And dumped you."

"I might not be able to have kids because of that," He pointed out.

"Yeah, the point. I figured it was better than actually going through the trouble of 'fixing' you," I chucked. "Well, that and I had never actually _slept _with anyone, and was planning on you being my first."

"You've not with Damon?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p.' "Never got the chance, though at the climax of our relationship, I totally would have. I mean, come on, it's_Damon Salvatore, _but then he told me he loved Elena, and I found out about the supernatural . . . And met Elijah."

"Whatever happened between you guys? Elijah and you, I mean?"

I frowned. "I followed him around like a sick puppy and it was as if he was my whole world, which I now see how naïve I was. No real love's like that. It's consuming and passionate, yes, but . . . but it's not wanting to kill yourself because that person's gone. Right?"

"I have no clue. I've never been in that kind of love. It doesn't sound healthy, though."

"Exactly! It's not . . . but I _do_ have a therapist, which could explain many things about my messed up self," I looked up at him again. "I bet my therapist isn't happy - I skipped today's appointment."

He sighed. "I can actually take some blame for the therapist."

"What?" I asked, completely taken aback. How was it his fault?

"I was cheating on you already, and then you caught me. The next night, your parents were in the accident. I avoided you at first because I didn't know what to say. Not only that, I practically shoved alcohol down your throat."

"It wasn't your fault for my downfall. I was a ticking time bomb already and just couldn't handle not having my parents," I shrugged, leaning back in my seat. "You know I had many problems before. I got addicted to my pain medicine when I was about fourteen. The point is, I had major problems before you, Ty. Still do."

"Andy, you aren't drinking, though, right?"

"Oh, you don't know how much I wish I could. I always want a drink or a cigarette! Dear God, I'm a horrifying person," I rubbed my eyes. "I'm going to end up in an asylum, Ty, I know I am. I don't know how I can't. I know my therapist thinks I'm crazy. Am I?"

"The fact you can ask that to yourself proves you aren't," He argued, hugging me tightly. I allowed it, but soon pulled back. "Plus, if all you want is a cigarette or a drink, I think you are doing pretty good. That doesn't mean you are horrifying."

"You're distracting me from pouting about Damon," I pointed out, deciding to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about me anymore. "How did Stefan even get in touch with you to let you know I was coming? I was with him the entire time."

"Before going to tell Elena and you, he asked me. He knew you would try coming to see Klaus, so he got Bonnie to spell the house," Tyler explained, and my anger flared up again.

"He has no right to control me!" I growled. "I'm _not_ Elena, I don't need his protection, I can take care of myself!"

"You're a human with a good right hook, but you've got no other good offense," He said. "You really need to be in Florida or Tennessee with those werewolf packs I met. They are crazy good fighters."

"How? Why do they need to learn to fight when they are werewolves?"

"We only turn on full moons, we've got to defend ourselves every other time," He explained.

"Would they help a human train?"

"I'm sure, if I referred the human,"

"Do you think—" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I looked to see it was Elena, and held up a finger to Tyler pausing our conversation. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Andy . . . _" A hoarse, broken voice said.

" . . . Damon?" I whispered, standing from my seat and crossing the room to the windows.

"_I didn't think you'd pick up,_"

"You called from Elena's cell,"

"_Still . . . didn't think you'd answer,_"

We were quiet for a long moment until I spoke up again.

"I wish I was there for you, but I'm trapped in the Lockwood house by your brother," I explained. "He wouldn't let me come see Klaus with him."

"_Good . . . I don't like the way Klaus looks at you or speaks about you,_"

"That's two of us," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Damon, I-I—"

"_Don't,_" He coughed. "_You aren't supposed to be a pity party as well. I need a laugh._"

"Can't help you there, Damon," I sighed.

He coughed again. "_I just had to hear your voice one last time. I've always loved the sound of it. Much more soothing than Stefan's._"

I laughed, but it sounded off chord. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mr. Salvatore,"

"_It will, eventually,_"

"But not today,"

"_Take care of your sister for me, will you? Don't let her sacrifice herself anymore,_"

"I won't . . . "

"_And take care of Stef—_" He groaned.

"I will, I promise,"

There was a long pause as he finished up his coughing fit. Then, he spoke again. "_I should apologize for what I put you through._"

"You're forgiven," I managed to say.

"_So . . . easily?_"

"Well, you are on your deathbed. I figure it's now or never,"

"_Andy . . . Oh, how much I wish I could see your face right now,_"

"Um, I don't know, Damon. You see, my face is enough like an angel's that it just might make you think that you did enough good things to get you into heaven. We all know that, with your twisted soul, wouldn't happen," I teased lightly, and it actually made him laugh.

"_Guess I deserve hell, hmm?_"

"Yes, you really so. But now, you listen, Damon. You better make sure I've got a good place in hell, okay? Make sure I'm not cheated, and I'll see you soon enough down there," I told him, swallowing back the tears. This was just like we used to be, before our feelings (or at least mine) got in the way of our friendship.

"_Why, of course, Andy! Also, I'll make sure to warn Satan of your entire personality when I get there,_"

I snorted, smiling weakly. "You've always been a pushover when it comes to me. What, are you in love with me or something?"

He laughed another distorted laugh. "_Another reason I called you . . . You can actually joke unlike Elena,_

"

"That's why I'm your Wonder Woman to your Superman, while she's Lois Lane," I leaned my forehead against the window. "I wish we had become friends again, Damon. I wish I could have looked past my everything."

"_You wouldn't have been able to see past your trust issues,_"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll never know," I shrugged though I knew he couldn't see me.

"_I will always love you, Andy,_"

I exhaled, the tears filling my eyes. "I-I love you, too, Damon. Always . . . "

The phone cut off, and I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes as I pulled the phone from me ear.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, his voice moving closer. Quickly, I wiped the tears away. "Andy?"

I turned to face him. "He hung up, I think," _Or he died,_ I added in my thoughts.

"Oh," Tyler saw my hands shaking, so he came over and hugged me tightly. I embraced him back and squeezed my eyes closed, picturing Damon's eyes. Those eyes I'd never see again.

Tyler brought me to sit on the couch, and then went to go make me some tea. I stared at my phone, wanting to make some call, but didn't know who to call. Jenna was gone. Elena was with Damon. Damon was dying, or had died. Stefan was with Klaus. Bonnie and Caroline, maybe? No, they were probably too busy with other things to care about my broken heart. Same for Jeremy and Alaric.

Matt, maybe?

I dialed his number quickly, hoping he didn't have to work today. "_Hello?_"

"Matt, hey," I greeted, running my fingers over the sofa. "Do you wanna come over to Tyler's house? I think we're going to have a game marathon, like we used to." I know, we shouldn't be playing games, but I was stuck in here and I needed to be distracted.

"_Uh, yeah, sure._"

He promised to be here in twenty and we bid farewell to one another before hanging up. Right then, Tyler came in with the tea and some blankets.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Matt," I answered. "He's coming over so we can have a game marathon, like we used to."

He grinned. "_Silent Hill_?"

I gave him a returning smile. "_Silent Hill,_"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Matt arrived in twenty minutes, just as Tyler and I finished setting up the food and the XBOX. We instantly went into player mode, and everything became serious as we helped another with _Silent Hill._

It proved to be a great distraction. I had actually forgotten for a while about what was going on outside, until my phone rang. Elena.

"Hello? Elena?" I questioned as I paused the game. Tyler and Matt looked over at me.

"_Andy,_" Elena's voice said, a deep sadness to it. "_Are you okay? Are you safe?_"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"_Stefan traded himself to Klaus for the cure to save Damon . . . He's gone, Andy. He left town with Klaus . . . _"

"Elena . . . Is Damon okay?"

"_Yes, he's fine. He's healing up now,_"

I exhaled in relief. Damon was okay. He was okay. "Okay, that's good. Now, I'm going to get Bonnie to get me from Tyler's, and she'll drop me off at the house. Our house. We'll talk about Stefan then, okay?"

"_Okay . . . _"

We hung up, and I texted Bonnie to ask her to come get me. She replied with she's on her way.

"Damon's okay," I told them finally. They seemed relieved by that. "But Stefan gave himself over to Klaus for the cure." They both stared in shock. "Bonnie's coming to get me. I'm going to go comfort my sister— " I was going to try and forgive her, too, but that's going to take a while. I looked back up at Tyler, the werewolf packs he mentioned earlier popping into my head. "—but in the meantime, while we wait for Bonnie . . . Why don't toy tell me a little more about these werewolf packs?"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XVIII_**

**__****So, next chapter, SEASON THREE! Unless you guys want a sneak peak at some planned scenes. Review, say what you would like to see in season three. I apologize to those who wanted to see her go with Klaus, but she needs time to heal. Being around the man who killed her aunt and inadvertently killed her biological father for an entire summer wouldn't be the best way to forgive and forget, so, I'm sending her on a different path. I think it will be interesting, no?**

**Please review, my fellow chaps, it will be greatly appreciated (say what you wanna see in the chapters during season three)! Ciao!**

_****_**_~ The Onceler's Unless_**


	19. Chapter 19: The Return

_**A/N: **_**Sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks to the reviewers: ****_SomebodyWhoCares, Jasperluva15, winxgirl1997, Amazon824, HoneyGee08, ThePhantomismyLove, Aramoorn, anissa, Lisolette, eeelleira, Ileana, Guest, Guest._**

**_Special thanks to the second to last Guest, I appreciate you taking the time to write that long review that I absolutely love. I thank all the others, too, because you all are amazing._**

**I predicted it! I predicted what Silas would look like! I just ****_knew _****he couldn't just be wearing a metal mask for no reason. They had Klaus be based off of Frankenstein (except he's not a corpse) and Alaric was like Jekyll and Hyde. I'm proud of myself.**

**And can I express how much I'm anticipating next week? NEW ORLEANS! And Klaus! Ugh, why does it have to be so far? Blah.**

**Anyways, onto this story. I'm going to change the summary since this is entering season three, which I'm extremely excited about. So let's get onto The Birthday!**

_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own TVD, but if I did, we would have already seen Silas.**_

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XIX_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

_**Tennessee**_

"Ugh, where's Rudy?" Sarah groaned as she put food down for him.

"I don't know, I've not seen him in a little while," I replied, crossing my arms in the doorway of the kitchen. I had on shorts and a tank top, as well as some of my sweat from training on my body.

"Will you go get him, Sarah?" Alicia, who was cooking, looked over at her friend.

Sarah sighed. "I suppose," She left the kitchen and I turned toward Alicia.

"Thank you for inviting me down here," I said finally. "This has been very . . . refreshing."

"Oh, no problem," She glanced over at me with a smile. "How's your training going?"

"Good, I think I'm making real progress," I nodded. "Plus, being taught by werewolves how to successfully fight a vampire in a human body helps tremendously."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'll bet. So what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" I rubbed my eyes. "I just want to train, and nothing else. No party, no presents. Nada."

"Aw, come on! It's your eighteenth birthday! We've gotta do _something_!" She protested, reminding me strongly of Caroline. I had a ping of longing for home.

"I'm serious, nothing. And now, I think I'm going to go jump in the shower. It's been a long day of training with Zach," I said, heading out of the kitchen.

"Alright," She said in defeat.

For the past month and a half, I've been staying and training with various packs of werewolves that Tyler had recommended me for here in Tennesse. I had gone down to Florida for a while, but they didn't like me much, so I came here. Surprisingly and fortunately, they were all very accepting of me and immediately threw me into training with them. At first, I struggled because I didn't have any muscle built up, so I was the laughingstock of them. But after the first two weeks, I began keeping up with them. Now, I was getting closer to my goal of actually being able to defend myself against a vampire. I wasn't going to go out and hunt them, but it was a good skill to have.

The reasons I begun training was because the whole thing that went down with Klaus' sacrifice and my aunt Jenna loosing her life in the process as well as my biological father John, and then the other reason was Elena. She was so whiny about Stefan running off with Klaus to save Damon's life, and obsessing over finding him. It was tiring to be around her, especially because I'd sworn to never think or speak of Klaus again, as well as I had sworn to loathe him for the rest of my life. But, unfortunately for me, I was the doppelgänger of his past love, as well as his brother's past love, Anastasia, so I didn't think he'd forget me so easily, but then again, I'd not seen a sign of him since. To contradict that, I thought his brother Elijah wouldn't forget me so easily but it appears he has. I once had shared something special with Elijah, but he let Klaus live instead of killing him at the sacrifice just so he could get the rest of their family back from Klaus, who carried them around, daggered, in coffins.

Anything that Elijah and I might have had, was gone now since he saved the man that killed my twin sister - she resurrected, though, thanks to our biological father - and my aunt. The only thing I was somewhat grateful for him was that his blood saved Damon from the werewolf bite that should have killed him.

My twin sister, Elena, was also a doppelgänger. The doppelgänger of the sister of Anastasia. Though, I didn't know that sister's name, she was sacrificed in a ritual to turn the Originals into vampires and her blood was used for the spell to repress the werewolf side of Klaus.

Being here, even though it was refreshing, I still missed my brother and sister, even more so since I first left. I missed my friends, and even Damon. We had become friends, though it was slightly odd to be around one another. I also still missed Elijah secretly, despite what he did. He had a huge impact on me. I hadn't seen nor heard from him, and no one back in Mystic Falls had either. But, I wasn't my sister and I wasn't going to obsess over finding him.

Hearing something crash from downstairs, I sat up from my bed. Did someone break in? Surely not. I grabbed one of my books just in case and cautiously walked out of my room despite my gut screaming no. This _was _a perfect set up to a horror movie. I moved down the hall and headed down the stairs. I decided not to call out Sarah or Alicia's name, because, if someone was in here, it would alert them where I'm at.

I stopped mid-ways down the stairs, realizing how ridiculous I was thinking. Alicia probably saw a bug and flipped. Dropping my defensive stance, I continued, and called out, "Hey, Alicia? Bo says he's pulling up, and I'm going to go greet him-"

As soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs, I bumped straight into what felt like a brick wall. I almost fell, but hands caught me. I looked up, not expecting what I saw.

_Those blue eyes._

"What a small world," He said, his blue eyes twinkling with something unreadable.

"No!" I shoved him off of me. I started to run for the door, but he anticipated my movements and blocked my path.

"Off so soon, love?" Klaus asked, giving me a smirk.

"Back off!" I went to punch him, but he was too quick and caught my fist.

"Let's play nice-" He said and I elbowed him in the gut and ran for the kitchen, only to bump into another person.

I stared up at the person. "Stefan," I managed out. Why was I so shocked? It made sense, Klaus was here. Before I could dwell any longer, I was yanked around and turned toward Klaus.

"A very strong hit for a human," He said, moving the strains of hair from my face. I slapped his hand away, and glared at him.

"Don't touch me," I growled. "You have no right after what you've done."

He stared at me a moment before looking up at Stefan. "You take care of the other two. I'll take care of this lively one," He pulled me out of the house before I could protest.

"Let go of me, you murderer!" I screamed out, and he yanked me roughly down off the porch, and leaned close to my face, his blue orbs peering into my brown ones.

"Now, Andy, don't seem so bitter," He grinned at me, his dimples appearing. "You were the only thing I regretted leaving behind in that one pony town."

I stepped back from him, hearing screams from inside the house, but he still had a grip on my arm. "Let go of me, Klaus!" What was Stefan doing in there to them?

Instead, he pulled me toward the car. "Sorry, love, I am going to have to bring you along with us. Can't have you running off and telling the other Salvatore you saw Stefan."

I scoffed as he pulled me along behind him. "Seriously? You're going to kidnap me? _Again?!_ Over something so pathetic!"

He opened the door to the passenger seat for me, and I just stood there.

"Well?" He motioned for me to get in.

"I'm not so supposed to get in a car with a psychotic, murderous, Original Hybrids," I said dryly.

He rolled my eyes and picked me up by my waist and sitting me down in the car. "You don't have any say in the matter, love,"

"Screw you," I muttered, turning my back toward him. There was no point to try and run; Klaus was a Hybrid. He would easily catch me. The door closed and then the driver's seat opened before he climbed in.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence and I picked up my book that I still held, _Pride and Prejudice, _and tried to ignore his piercing stare that would always find its way to me every few seconds.

Why was he so interested in me? Especially since I treat him so coldly! He shouldn't even have let me live this long, given his reputation.

Right then, the passenger door opened and Stefan climbed in.

"Ready?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Let's just go," Stefan looked back at me in the mirror, and we held our gazes for a moment longer before we broke them once Klaus started the car.

"Where's my friends?" I asked finally, though I knew it wasn't going to be good. I didn't even put up a good fight when I heard them scream, I just let Klaus take me. Was it because I knew Klaus would make me stay away and still place me in the car? Yeah, that had to be it.

"Don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to," was Stefan's response. I swallowed the bile in my throat and turned toward the window.

I started thinking about Elena . . . Since Klaus sacrificed her, he believed her to be dead, but she wasn't. Our biological father gave up his life so that she could live. Klaus hadn't suspected otherwise I assumed, so we didn't speak of it whatsoever. Stefan knew Elena was alive, but something told me he wouldn't be telling Klaus anytime soon, if he even did at all.

Why where they even in Tennessee? Why did they choose that house?

My eyes bored from my book to Klaus, and I caught him watching. I glared over at him a moment before turning my complete attention toward my book.

This would be a _long_ trip.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I followed my companions silently into the bar that had a sign which read _Southern Comfort, _distantly remembering Alicia mentioning that was where Ray Sutton, a werewolf friend of mine, was currently. I went to sit at the bar while I heard Klaus tell Stefan to compel everyone in the bar. I pulled out my book and started reading again, while Klaus came and took a seat beside me.

He looked at my book. "Do you enjoy books, Andy?" He asked.

"No, I hate them. That's why I'm reading," I muttered. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Do you read a lot of . . . _Jane Austen_?" He seemed to find that funny.

I glanced up at him, pursing my lips. I couldn't resist a conversation about books. "I prefer it to _Twilight_,"

"Agreed," He nodded in agreement.

I leaned forward, letting my hair block his view of my book.

Once we had drove off from Alicia and Sarah's, I had read almost the entire time. Eventually, I attempted to get some sleep, but couldn't being in the same car as Klaus. Plus, I was pretty sure Stefan had just killed my friends, so I didn't feel exactly safe with them. And the best thing? When the sun rose, I realized it was my eighteenth birthday.

Today, I was officially legal. I could vote and do other stuff, but instead I had to be stuck with Klaus. Awesome way to celebrate your eighteenth birthday, huh?

Right then, the person that they had come to this stupid bar evidently walked in, because I saw Klaus grin from the corner of my eye.

"Finally," He said.

I kept my head down and continued reading. Stefan was standing by my side, looking down at me. I frowned up at him, and he did the same to me.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" I heard Klaus ask someone. I turned my head. Ray? _Ray was who they were looking for?_

"Who wants to know?" A new, familiar voice responded. Ray. I looked him over, seeing he looked exactly as I remembered. I had been with his pack training.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely women. And they led me here to you," Klaus explained, and I was anxious to see how this would play out.

"I think I'll be going now," Ray, was making his escape slightly too late. Klaus moved to block his way, not ready to let him go at this point.

"Not so fast mate," He said to Ray. "You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by."

I saw Ray try to walk the other way, but Stefan moved in, blocking his way. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Stefan said, and pushed Ray back.

"Vampires," Ray realized.

"Swiftly swift Ray. Yes, my friend here is a vampire, he compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for help. I, however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster—"

"I could've told you that one," I muttered, and I saw Klaus' lip twitch slightly, but he continued on.

"—I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"You what?" Ray asked in shock.

"A hybrid, Ray, I'm both. You see, I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray," Klaus, the idiot Hybrid he is, smiled at his own joke. "I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them, Ray?"

"You can't compel me," Ray said, a little relief evident in his face. I groaned inwardly for him. Couldn't he just tell them? Would we really have to go through this?

While I was thinking dreadful thoughts about this, Stefan had already told the bartender to get the darts and explained to Ray that they would be playing truth or wolfsbane, and had pulled out a packet of wolfsbane and started crushing it up.

Klaus smirked at Ray, and it made my stomach drop. "Oh, this is going to be fun, Ray."

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

About half an hour later, Ray was chained up to the wall where the dart mat was while Stefan was dipping the darts into wolfsbane before throwing it at Ray. It would hit him perfectly each time. He would groan in pain and each time I felt like that was happening to me. Ray had noticed me right as Stefan was chaining him to the wall, I apologized to him over and over. What else was I supposed to say?

Klaus sat by me, and we watched in silence. I tried to pay more attention to my book, but it was hard to take my eyes off of what was going on.

"Can I get you a drink, love?" Klaus asked, leaning very close to me.

I leaned away from him, looking over at him. "I don't drink alcohol,"

"Why not?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Is it really any of your business, _love_?" I mocked his accent hand looked back down at my book.

I saw him smiling from my peripheral, and he pressed on for more conversation. "May I ask what part you are at?"

"No, you may not,"

"May I see your book?"

"No," I closed my book and turned my back to him. "I don't like for others to touch _my_ things."

"Why is that?" He asked, leaning forward, a smile pulling at those pink lips of his that were pretty distracting. He was trying to get under my skin, for me to get comfortable around him. That would _not_ be happening, now or ever.

"Because it's _mine,_" I snapped before turning from him. A few seconds later, footsteps approached toward us.

"Hello, mister Klaus," A woman addressed him. I snorted. _Mister_ Klaus? "I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything," At this point, Stefan had heard the woman and came over to us, eavesdropping just as I was. "I saw the guys spotted Damon." I looked at them over my now tensed shoulders. Damon? Did that idiot bring Elena with him? He promised me he wouldn't let her into this stuff.

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her," Klaus said, and the woman left. His eyes moved to meet mine. He did not look happy whatsoever.

Stefan walked up to him. "My brother still on our trail?"

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that," Klaus said as he stood and started heading off, but Stefan grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it,"

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus questioned with curiousity.

"Cause, you know I'll come back," Stefan replied.

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service,"

"Ah, you seem so tedious and indentured, aren't you having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked as he pointed to Ray with a huge smile.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore," Stefan glanced over at me before he walked away. I sighed, squeezing my eyes closed. When I opened them again, Klaus stood in front of me, a beer held out towards me.

Shaking my head, I covered my mouth and looked away. As badly as I wanted it, I'd have to resist. "I. Don't. Drink." I managed through clenched teeth. Didn't I mention this to him minutes ago?

"One beer won't hurt,"

I glared over at him. "You know nothing, Klaus, nothing about what I've been through."

"You were checked into rehab last summer for substance abuse after your parents' accident and also were given a therapist for . . . other problems," He said, as a matter factly tone plaguing his voice. "You know, I could give you a therapist who knows if the supernatural."

I shook my head, clenching my fists. "That's my own business, you shouldn't know that unless I told you! And after everything you've done, you don't deserve to be told!"

He rolled his eyes. "Andy, you are overreacting, love."

I scoffed, standing up from my seat. I got up in his face. "_You killed my sister and my aunt. _I'm overreacting? _I'm_ overreacting? I thought my reaction was quite fitting, Klaus!"

"And you are overreacting even more. Do you go to anger management—?"

I swung my fist at his face, but he easily caught it. I swung my other hand and he caught it by the wrist, pulling me closer to where we were very close to one another.

"You are cute when you're angry. I can't imagine what you look like when you're tranquil," He told me, his dimples prominent on his face.

I yanked my arms away. "Ugh, you're a pig! An even bigger one than Damon, and that's saying a lot!"

He rolled his eyes and I turned away from him. We stood like that for several moment until he sighed, and spoke up. "I apologize, Andy. Do forgive my sloppiness,"

I turned toward him. "I can't forgive you, Klaus. Do you realize what I've been through these past few months? No, you haven't. You've not lost almost everyone you love. Just . . . " I held my head for a moment, my mind reeling with so many different emotions. "Just leave me be for a while, please?"

I went towards the ladies restroom and instantly had to catch myself from falling onto the ground. Being around Klaus . . . it brought out all of those raw emotions and bitterness I had for him. I felt myself cracking at the seams from this. Why was this just now hitting me?

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

After collecting myself, I went back out to find Ray on a pool table, and his neck snapped. I looked to see Klaus and Stefan talking, catching the end of the conversation.

" . . . You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go," Klaus said to him.

Stefan just stared back with a hard face. "Lets just go," He turned and walked right past me, out of the bar. Klaus noticed me standing.

"Ready, love?" He asked.

I stared at him a moment before nodding. He went over to Ray and picked him up. "Why did you kill him?" I demanded as I picked up my book.

"He's coming back a hybrid, he isn't dead," He pointed out. I scoffed and followed him out the door. We got into the car, Stefan in the back to be closest to Ray's body just in case he woke up during the ride. Klaus and I were in the front.

Before long on the road, my phone rang. It was Damon.

"If I don't answer, he'll know something is wrong," I told Klaus instantly, so he nodded. It was obvious, though, I was not to say a word about being with them. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, birthday girl,_" Damon greeted with and I saw Klaus look over at me, but ignored it. "_How's the sweet eighteenth been?_"

"Not much exciting . . . I just trained all day. Did you bring those flowers to Elena's grave like I asked?" I edged that in there.

Damon was silent for a long moment. "_Yes, I brought them there,_"

I nodded despite the fact he couldn't see me. "Thanks . . . Hey, I've gotta go, but I'll call Jeremy and you tomorrow, okay?"

He reluctantly said goodbye, and I stared out the window.

"Your birthday was today?" Klaus asked softly.

I didn't answer for a moment, and when I did, it was in a small voice. "I turned eighteen,"

The rest of the ride was silent.

~ *_ ° • ° • ° • ° _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XIX_**

**So, I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I decided to still let Andy be with Stefan and Klaus for now.**

**Next chapter: First attempt at creating hybrids.**

_**~ The Onceler's Unless**_


	20. Chapter 20: The Hybrid

_**A/N: **_**Thanks to the reviewers: ****_MusicalLover17, Guest, winxgirl1997, orangezauber, HoneyGee08, Ileana, ThePhantomismyLove._**

**__****So, I feel bad. I ruined the whole element of surprise in the last episode of TVD for a reviewer and still feel horrible for not writing SPOILER ALERT. I apologize to whoever else I ruined that for.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but if I did, there would be MORE ELIJAH._**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XX_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I struggled up the hill, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead. I started to step down, but never completely made it. My foot slipped and I fell straight to the ground.

"Are you okay there, love?"

I didn't answer, and rolled from my stomach onto my back before sitting up. I had cuts on my knees, actually on my right knee was now dripping blood. I huffed, looking over at Klaus with a glare before standing. It was his fault we even here. And now I was bleeding!

We were currently in the Smoky Mountains, searching for Ray's pack. I didn't mention it, but I knew exactly where they where since I had trained with them a couple of weeks back. I mean, Klausknows I know Ray, but he's not thought about me actually knowing _where _Ray's pack is.

I looked at Stefan as I continued on, who had an unconscious Ray on his shoulders and wasn't even breaking a sweat. "I'm not the one carrying a full grown man."

Klaus looked over at Stefan as well. "You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine," Stefan responded.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down . . . " Klaus offered, which I found generous, but Stefan was just irritated.

"You know, I get that we're, uh . . . we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan bluntly said.

Klaus, not being able to drop it, continued on with Stefan. "So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend,"

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer," He responded. _All summer? Geez, Klaus needs to get a life._

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There," Klaus pointed to a camp. My breath caught in my throat. What would Klaus do to them exactly?

We stopped walking for a moment before Stefan entered the camp. Everyone looked at him, and I instantly remembered each and every one of them. Stefan put Ray on the ground. A woman, Molly, rushed over to Ray's body.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" Molly looked up at Stefan.

Klaus rejoined Stefan. "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

"You're the hybrid," Molly said with shock as the rest of the pack stood with alertness.

Klaus smiled widely. "You've heard of me. Fantastic."

I took a step forward where I'd be visible, and the pack's eyes widened.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" Molly demanded. "Why are you with them?"

"I—"

Klaus interrupted me. "Oh, so you know her as well? Interesting,"

I swallowed, looking back to the pack with nervousness.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Klaus, Stefan, and I were sitting. Everyone was looking at Klaus with uncertainty.

"It's fascinating, actually . . . " Klaus begun, making my eyes shift to him. "A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Right then, Ray jumped with life. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked, breathless, as he sat up.

"Stefan?" Klaus looked over to his comrade.

Stefan stood from my side. "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die. And we'd rather not use Andy's,"

I looked over at Stefan in shock. I would jump off a bridge before I'd let Klaus use me as a blood bag.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus looked around, his eyes hovering on me for quite a while. I had to look away from him. "You,"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Klaus rush over to a man and bite the man's forearm. Stefan caught him, and threw him on the ground in front off Ray. Molly protested, and I remembered that to be her boyfriend, Derek, and Klaus strangled her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop," Stefan warned. Who was he? I didn't recognize this Stefan, and wasn't sure if I liked him or not.

Klaus looked at Molly. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," She spat.

"Wrong choice," I watched as he gave her his blood, then as Ray drank the blood from Derek. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh," Klaus snapped her neck. "Ok, who's next?"

He turned where I could see him, and I looked at him with horrified awe. His eyes were yellow and his fangs are out. His face was difficult to not look at, because I was horrified, but a part of me found it fascinating. I had seen that exact face in my dreams.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

After Klaus gave the werewolves his blood, he gave his blood to Derek and compelled him.

"There. Good as new," Klaus said to him. "Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"They're dead. They're all dead," Ray said in shock, in the fetal position.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon," Klaus said to Stefan and I.

"So is this your master plan?" I asked, looking at the bodies of my dead friends. "Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades,"

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight," Klaus explained.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" I questioned. "How can you be so sure that they won't turn on you the moment you say one wrong thing?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team," Klaus said to me, seeming to hint at _something, _but then looked over to Stefan. "That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughed at him. "That's why you're, uh . . . you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know," He said.

"And what of me?" I stood up, looking at Klaus.

"Well, I enjoy keeping one beautiful woman in my company at all times, of course," He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

Right then, we all noticed Ray's eyes were bleeding.

"Something's wrong," Klaus said, surveying his hybrid's eyes.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked.

"Well, obviously," Klaus said with irritation.

Ray begun shaking and his eyes were still bleeding after many minutes of Klaus pacing and thinking of what to do.

"You said it was gonna feel better," Ray spoke to Klaus. "Why doesn't it feel better?"

"Some master race," I said.

"Lose the attitude," Klaus chastised me. Molly sprung awake before I could respond. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend."

Derek got up and begun to move toward Molly. Ray snarled right then and made a few inhuman, animal-like jumps and left. Klaus looked over at Stefan.

"Go get him," Klaus ordered.

Stefan disappeared and I watched as Molly bit into Derek's arm. Klaus headed off and I followed. Klaus and I arrived to Stefan, but Ray was no where to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Klaus questioned.

"He, uh . . . he got away. Forget him. Let's go," Stefan said, obviously uncomfortable.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch," Klaus said, and I saw the bloody bite on his arm. I stared in shock at it. So that's what a werewolf bite looked like.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me," Stefan said, glancing down at it.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you," Klaus folded his arms.

"Can't be serious,"

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty," Klaus stared to turn away, but I caught his arm.

"You can't do that! He'll _die_, Klaus, he needs your blood! He'll be of no use to you without it," I argued.

Klaus leaned closer to me. "Then I suggest he gets going on his search," Klaus headed back to the campsite. I looked back at stefan with sadness before heading after Klaus. I stopped at the edge of the campsite, noticing all of their eyes are bleeding. I looked over at Klaus. What _was _wrong with them?

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

It got dark in just minutes. Klaus had forced Derek to supply his blood to each of the hybrids, and was now standing next to the said human.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you," Klaus said to him, and before I could even step in, he killed him by drinking his blood. I stood and pushed Klaus from behind.

"Could you stop killing people?!" I demanded as he dropped Derek's body to the ground. Before he could respond to me, Molly walked in front of him.

"Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here," He warned her.

All the werewolves' eyes were bleeding at this point. They looked like zombies.

"Bloody Hell," Klaus growled, then turnef to me. "Go."

"What? Why—?"

"Andy, _go,_" He snarled before he was suddenly attacked by Molly. Not hesitating a moment longer, I took off. I ran for quite a while, until I tired out and just could not go on any longer. I fell to the ground, holding my stomach and coughing.

Why would Klaus tell me to run? Why wouldn't he mind putting me in danger? It was probably because he was curious of _why _I looked like Anastasia.

"Andy?"

I turned to see Stefan with a lifeless Ray on his shoulders. "Stefan," I breathed in relief.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Some of those werewolves turned on Klaus. He told me to run," I explained as I stood.

"Let's get back," He said after a moment.

We headed back and walked in complete silence. We arrived back to the campsite after a ten minute walk and I was horrified to what we found. The rest of the pack were dead. Klaus was sitting down, looking absolutely broken.

"They went rabid," He begun to explain. "Some of them, I killed. The others just . . . Bled out. In the end . . . They're all dead." He threw the glass bottle in his hand and cried out, obviously broken. He begun yelling. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."

There were two different parts of me: one part, the stronger, dominate part, was satisfied with this outcome. he deserved this after everything he's done. The other part, the smaller part, was pitying him. But pity in the sense of suddenly realizing he would _never _be able to create hybrids, thus leaving him alone for eternity. Surely Elijah had nothing to with him, and the rest of his family was daggered.

I glanced over to see Stefan was looking mildly uncomfortable. I, however, kept myself under control.

"You look like hell," Klaus told him.

"Last I checked, I'm dying . . . And you don't want to heal me," Stefan said to him. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked," Klaus said in defeat. He took an empty bottle that was once beer. He bit his wrist, put the blood in the bottle and gave the bottle to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you two are the only comrades I have left." He walked off and I followed him.

"Klaus, you know I can't stay with Stefan and you," I said after a moment of silence and stepping in front of him. "I-I gotta get back for school, and my family—"

"You will leave when I permit you to," He snapped at me before moving to walk off.

"That's not fair to me," I argued, cutting his passage off. He stared down at me with slight annoyance.

"Oh, it isn't?" He stepped closer to me. "I'm offering you a wondrous life, Andy. A life away from that one pony town. You should be thanking me."

"Really? After everything you have done to me?" I folded my arms. "I cannot stay here, Klaus! I want to go home, to Jeremy, to Alaric, to Damon!" I made sure to mentally add Elena.

He laughed bitterly. "Damon Salvatore? The boy who broke your heart and went after your sister's?"

I didn't answer him.

"See, isn't this life more exciting? Am I not more exciting than your previous lover?" He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer. Our mouths were inches apart. And I was completely disgusted.

But, I couldn't resist leaning to his ear. I whispered my next words. "I wouldn't choose you even if we were the last people on Earth. I would _never_ be able to love a monster as yourself," I stepped away from him and started to walk off when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to face him.

"You might just need a little convincing, but you will realize I'm more of a suitor than your Salvatore . . . or Elijah," He said, then looked down at my bracelet before yanking it off and looking back to me. "I want you to kiss me, and tell me if what you feel."

In my mind, I was screaming protests, but he had compelled me. I only had my vervain bracelet on because I had ran out of my vervain supply a couple weeks ago.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his own. I felt _nothing_. No feeling of hatred our bliss, until my hatred rose up in me, and after a few seconds of him responding to my lips, I pulled my lips off of his.

"I feel _nothing_," I spat in a bitter tone. "Nothing except for a burning hatred for you." I leaned down and picked up my bracelet before I glared at him. "I. _Hate_. You." I turned away and ran off. I got so far before I had to stop, then Stefan and Klaus caught up with me. I wouldn't get near Klaus or look at him.

On the way back to the car I decided I would _never _trust Klaus, nor ever feel pity for the Original again.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XX_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Next chapter: Chicago!_**

**_~ The Onceler's Unless_**


	21. Chapter 21: Let Me Go

_**A/N:**_** Thanks to the reviewers: ****_winxgirl1997, HoneyGee08, JamieAnnieCarter, Ileana, flazzy cullen, & Anissa (whose seven reviews were appreciated)!_**

**Sorry for the long wait, family drama! Anyways, I can't wait until The Reckoning, which is ONE CHAPTER AWAY! So it won't be next, but it'll be the one after! Anyways, onto the chapter (I love the first scene)!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own TVD, but if I did, KOL WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!**_

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXI_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

_I walked through a dark, foggy forest. My hair was standing on it's end, and I coulf swear I've been here before. As I looked around and continued forward, I bumped straight into someone._

_"Elijah," I breathed in relief. He looked at me gravely, and I felt my here break a little more. Then I spoke my next words to him against my will. "We need to speak."_

_"Yes, Anastasia, I received your letter," Elijah's hair was long, past his shoulders and he wore very old looking clothes._

_I exhaled and started walking in small circles. "Well, as you must know by now, I have sworn to not favor Niklaus or you,"_

_He clenched his jaw. "Yes, I am aware,"_

_I exhaled again, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. I started to speak, then stopped, and begun pacing again._

_"Anastasia, what is wrong?" Elijah caught my arm and turned me to face him. "Has someone threatened you?"_

_"No, no one has dared," I spoke in a soft tone before reaching up and touching Elijah's cheeks. "Elijah, I want to be with _you_, not Niklaus."_

_"W-What?" Elijah asked in surprise, looking down at me._

_"I choose you," I grabbed his hands, and smiled small at him. "I isolated myself from your entire family because of my choice, and even considered leaving for good. But, that time spent away from you, I realized how much I loved you . . . "_

_His hazel brown eyes watered. "And what of Niklaus? Your affections towards him?"_

_"Are buried by the way I feel when I'm with you, Elijah. Here, listen," I took his hand and placed it over my heart. "You are the only person that makes my heart beat quickly and slow at once."_

_We gazed at each other a long moment before he leaned his forehead against my own. "Marry me, Anastasia,"_

_A distant memory of Klaus passes through my mind, remembering he had asked me quite a number of weeks ago that same thing. Yet, I can only simply smile at this beautiful man. "Yes,"_

_"Andy, wake up. Andy, wake up," A forgein voice said. I felt everything begin to melt away, and take Elijah with it._

"Andy," the British voice continued.

I groggily opened my eyes to come face to face with Klaus. I wrinkled my nose up and turned away from him. "Leave me be,"

"Get up, we're at our destination, love," He said, touching my shoulder to which I instantly flinched away from the contact.

"_Don't_ touch me," I said through clenched teeth as I got out of the car. My knees were still a little sore from yesterday's trip in the Smoky Mountains. I had cleaned them up and put band-aids on them as soon as I was able to.

Stefan got out ay the same moment as Klaus and I. Klaus spoke the next words to Stefan. "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan,"

I looked around at the city in wonderment. I'd never been to a big city such as this, Mystic Falls had been all I ever known. I smiled as I turned in a full circle to see everything I could. I looked to the other two to see Klaus watching me with an unreadable expression. My smile dropped and I looked away.

"What are we even doing here?" Stefan asked him.

"I know how much you loved it here," Klaus explained. "Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan surveyed the area himself.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are makes it legend," Klaus smiled that mischievous smile and continued on with a tale. "Word was that the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off-limits then, which made everything so fun," Klaus looked over at me.

"When was this?" I questioned.

"The roaring 20s," Klaus answered. "You would have quite enjoyed it, Andy."

_Who? _I asked silently. _Anastasia, or me? _How could he even know I would enjoy it? Maybe I'd hate it.

"Chicago was magical," Klaus continued.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it," Stefan said, quite coldly. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

"Going to get down to business, then?"

"Why am I still with you?" Stefan turned to face Klaus. "We had our fun, your hybrids failed," Klaus looked irritated and annoyed when he brought that up. "I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her," Klaus said before walking off. Stefan and I looked at each other, both with poker faces, though we were both internally freaking out. What if Klaus discovered Elena was alive? Klaus would kill us both then go kill Elena and all of our other loved ones in Mystic Falls.

Stefan and I quickly followed him.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Klaus, Stefan, and I ended up going to a bar, which they apparently both knew.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus looked over to Stefan.

"I can't believe this place is still standing," Stefan responded, glancing around the bar.

"You've got to be kidding me," A woman's voice said, and I looked to see a woman behind the bar. She was an older looking lady, maybe fifties?

Klaus smiled at her. "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender . . . "

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny," The woman approached us, and looked over to Stefan. "I remember you."

"Yeah, you're Gloria. Shouldn't you be . . . ?" He questioned.

"Old and dead?" She smiled at him. "Now if I'm die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch," Klaus explained.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells," She said, then added, "But don't worry, it'll catch up to me some day." She looked over at me. "A new human pet for you, Klaus?"

I scoffed. "I'd rather not be thought of so lowly,"

She laughed, looking over to Klaus. "Who is this girl you've brought along?"

"Her name is Andy, she is a human," Klaus glanced over at me. "A very annoying one at times." I clenched my fists and teeth, but held my tongue.

"Stefan and Andy, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not—"

"Yeah, sure thing," Stefan interrupted me, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the bar. I shot him a glare as he sat me down in a stool and told me to stay put.

"I'm not a child," I muttered to him.

He gave me a look but continued on to fixing drinks. I glanced over at Klaus and the witch Gloria to see an unhappy expression on Klaus' face. I looked back to Stefan when he spoke up again.

"What is this?" He demanded, looking at a photograph that I couldn't see who was in it.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place," Klaus responded.

"But this is me. With you," Stefan turned the photograph and I stared in shock at seeing it. Klaus and Stefan knew each other in the 20s?

"Come on," Klaus moved toward the door and we followed, but Gloria grabbed my arm before I could follow them.

"You said your name was Andy?" She asked as I watched Klaus and Stefan leave.

"Yes," I looked over at her.

"You be careful around that hybrid,"

"Why?" I questioned, my curiousity getting the best of me.

"You don't know, do you?" She asked as she released my arm.

"Know what?"

"Andy," Klaus' voice snapped from the doorway.

I looked back to ask Gloria what she meant, but she was walking into the back. I exhaled before following Klaus. When I walked out, Klaus was talking to Stefan of how they knew each other. We got back into the car and he told Stefan of how he hated him for showing interest in his sister. We arrived to a warehouse and entered.

"Your sister," Stefan said. "So I knew another Original vampire."

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask," Klaus said as we came into a part with coffins, five in total. I looked at each of them, wondering if Elijah was actually in one of them . . .

Klaus went over to one coffin, and opened it, a smile on his face. Stefan and I moved to look who was in it.

"I don't recognize her," Stefan said.

There was a blonde who had grey skin and veins popping out. She wore her hair in twenties fashion and her dress. How long had she been daggered?

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine," Klaus said as he grabbed the dagger and pulled it from her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister." We waited a few moments, nothing happened. "Any day now, Rebekah," He looked over at us. "She's being dramatic."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan questioned Klaus as he turned toward him.

"Well, you have many useful talents,"

"Do I?"

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you," Klaus then jumped into a tale from the twenties, when Stefan forced a man to drink his own wife's blood. "I was your number one fan." Klaus told him.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked.

Klaus went over to a guy working transport. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as he started to walk off.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan," Klaus called back to him. "You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to your old apartment,"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

We walked down the hall of the apartment building. When we reached the room, we see that the lock has been broken. He kicked the door and we entered.

"What a charming little homestead," Klaus said.

"You could have any place, Stefan, and you chose this?" I asked, looking at the old, worn out apartment.

"Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus asked before Stefan could answer me.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood . . . I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual,"

Stefan finished for him. "To write it down."

"And relive the kill . . . Over and over again." Klaus said.

"And I thought I was screwed up," I commented, walking to the window and looking out. This place certainly had a good view, though.

I heard a creak and looked over to see Klaus holding open a hidden door. "You believe me now?" He asked Stefan.

Stefan entered the closet to see the list and stood there for quite a few moments before saying, "Look what I found," Stefan held out a bottle and gave it to Klaus. "1918. Single malt."

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with," Klaus headed towards the door while I stood there as Stefan closed the closet.

"Coming, love?" Klaus asked me.

"You know, I'm really nasty and sweaty. If you're going to keep me hostage, you could at least have the decency to provide me with a few things. Like food. I've not eaten in a day," I pointed out before looking over at him. "At least be a good captor."

He gestured toward the door. "As Stefan and I are eating, you can shower at Gloria's."

I exhaled before walking out of the dusty apartment.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

After I showered, I was forced to change into a sundress, seeing as that was all Gloria had that would fit me. I was also wearing heels. Needless to say, as I walked into the bar, I was _not _happy.

Klaus and Stefan were at the bar, and as I entered, Klaus looked up at me. His eyes got a far away look and he didn't seem to return to the present until I sat beside of Stefan.

"Wipe up the drool, Klaus," I said to him. He, in reply, rolled his eyes.

Gloria gave them two beers, and handed me a tray with a burger and fries alongside a water. I thanked her, and started eating. "Where's Rebekah?" She asked Klaus.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand," Klaus replied, slightly irritated. He looked over at Stefan. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked him as Gloria walked off.

"Well, that's certainly half of it,"

"What's the other half?"

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman," Klaus said, another distant look in his eyes. He brookw out of it after a few seconds and raised his shot of tequila. "To friendship."

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" Stefan asked, and I laughed softly. Such true words.

"All good things must come to an end," Klaus said, before delving into another story which I zoned out for. I was just starting into space when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped when I saw Klaus next to me now.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

"Went out for a drink. What were you thinking of?" Klaus questioned.

I looked down at my plate. "Nothing,"

We sat in silence for a moment until he spoke up. "You look breath-taking,"

I looked over at him, half-glaring at him. "I don't care,"

Another silence fell over us for quite a while.

"You know," He begun. "I always loved birthdays, and I cannot believe I missed yours. And your eighteenth, of all the ones I could miss."

"It's not a big deal. I just didn't feel like celebrating with the man who killed my sister," I popped a fry into my mouth.

He sighed, before placing a black, velvet box in front of me. "Happy belated birthday,"

"No," I shook my head. "I don't want it."

"You've not even opened it,"

"Because I don't want to,"

"Open it. Now,"

"_No,_"

He pursed his lips and leaned towards me. "You will open it, and accept it."

He had compelled me! Against my will, I picked up the box and opened it to find a silver chain with a absolutely breathtaking red pendant that seemed to have a darker red mist inside.

"It belonged to a princess, who was, in fact, a witch, though she was not nearly as beautiful as you,"

I looked over at him, a scowl on my face. Did he have to compel people? I might be compelled to accept this, but that would not stop me from fussing at him. I put the necklace back up and slammed the lid down. "You know what, Klaus? I think I understand you now. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you try to buy them off! But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them!" I snapped. We glared at each other for a while, until we were interrupted by a visitor.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now," Klaus said, and I almost fired back, until I saw who he was speaking to.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse,"

My head snapped to the voice. "Damon!" I whispered in surprise. Damon gave me a wink before continuing to converse with Klaus.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked.

"Give me my brother and Andy back . . . You'll never have to see me again," Damon said.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so . . . " Klaus stood up, coming face to face with Damon.

"Klaus—" I started to say, but Damon interrupted me.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

Klaus started to strangle him, and I stood from my seat. This wasn't going to end well, so I ran to find Gloria. It took a minute, but I found her in the back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I pointed, at a loss for words, and she followed me back quickly to the bar. When we got there, Damon was on the ground and Klaus was about to stab him in his heart. I moved forward to intervene, but thankfully Gloria burned the stake with her powers.

"Really?" Klaus asked, annoyed.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside," Gloria said.

Klaus looked at Damon. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus moved back over to the bar. I looked at Damon and then went over to Klaus.

"Let me go home, Klaus," I said. "I don't belong here. My brother needs me. Just let me go."

Klaus looked over at me, and peered into my eyes for a long moment before finally saying, "Go,"

I didn't question it. I went over to Damon and helped him up. We headed for the door, but halfway I remembered the necklace, so I hurried back for it. Klaus looked up at me, and I think he kind of hoped I would say I wanted to stay, but instead I only said, "Thank you, Klaus," before grabbing the velvet box and running back to Damon, who slipped his arm around me. I think it was to ensure that I didn't run back off to Klaus.

I know I didn't _have_ to say thank you, but I thought that I would do that since he actually let me go. "Thank God," I said once we got in the parking lot.

"I gather it wasn't fun?" Damon said, squeezing me and pulling close.

"Was that even a question?" I looked over at him. "Anyways, do mind a pit stop in Tennesse? I left my stuff in that place I was staying."

"Yeah, about that . . . "

"What?" I asked cautiously as we got to his car. I opened the passenger door was pleasantly surprised to see there was already a passenger. "Elena!"

"Andy?"

"Oh, my God!" I embraced her tightly, my eyes even watered. "You have no clue how glad I am to see you!"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XXI_**

**So, Andy's back with her family(for now!). And to respond to flazzy cullen . . . There ****_will _****be a soon vacation in Portland involving those two . . . :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	22. Chapter 22: The Appointment

_**A/N: Thank you to the reviewers: winxgirl1997, JamieAnnieCarter, Anissa, HoneyGee08, Passions2Write, Guest, and Katara Melody Cullen**_.

**Okay, so I hope that I get to write longer chapters, but I don't like combining episodes so much. I apologize if you want longer chapters, like I said, I hope improve it.**

**So, this episode was a little difficult to write, because I wanted to rush to get to the next episode, The Reckoning. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, only my OC._**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXII_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I walked down the stairs slowly, a yawn escaping my lips.

In Chicago, after Elena and I had our reunion, we headed back to Mystic Falls. It was tiring, and though I slept a majority of the time, a good night's sleep that I've had in says, I fell right asleep once we got home.

Unfortunately, though, what Damon had been talking about before was that he'd burnt my clothes up in that house, to cover up Stefan's tracks. So, now I was borrowing Elena's clothes until I got new ones. The only bad thing? I could only fit into a few things of hers. She was a size smaller than me.

I walked into the kitchen to see Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie standing over the stove. I rolled my eyes as I moved to the fridge. "I suppose I should go ahead and prepare for a house fire?" I asked as I pulled out a water bottle and turned to them.

"Ha ha," Elena said. "I missed your commentary so much, Andy."

I grinned at her. "Didn't everyone? I'm a very memorable person," I struck a model pose before laughing it off and taking a sip of my drink.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Bonnie asked.

"I, my friends, am going to my therapy session to 'pour out my heart' before I go with Alaric to some training seeing as my werewolf friends are dead now," I stretched my arms out.

They all stared at me. "What?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, Klaus basically murdered them all in front of me," I took another sip of water.

"Andy, are you sure you're okay?" Elena asked.

I groaned. "Elena, I'm good. Klaus is out of my life and so is Elijah—" I cringed inwardly. "—and I'm going to live a full, human life. Maybe I'll even have kids . . . I take that last part back," I glanced over at the clock. "I gotta go, but I'll see you guys later, at the picnic, okay?"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I walked into the office and I knew immediately something was wrong. For one thing, my usual therapist's name, Dr. Ripley, was no longer listed. When I went up to Brenda, the blonde, round secretary, she only just confirmed my fears.

"Dr. Ripley has been relocated. You've been assigned to Dr. Holmes now," She said, her fingers clicking on the keyboard as she spoke. "She's waiting for you in there."

"Why was Dr. Ripley relocated?" I asked.

"Well, she was offered another job in New York, I think," She tapped her chin with her index finger for a long moment. "Dr. Holmes came highly recommended so we grabbed her up while we could."

I nodded before sullenly heading toward the office. Of course Dr. Ripley was gone, and now a stranger took her place.

I knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in" so I reluctantly turned the doorknob. When I got in, I saw something completely different from what I had been expecting.

A dirty blonde woman with a pixie haircut with green eyes and tan skin. She looked late thirties and was wearing a suit. I didn't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this.

"Hello, Andrea," She greeted me.

"It's just Andy," I said slowly. "Only one person is allowed to call me Andrea."

"Well," She stood. "Why don't you come have a seat?" She didn't seem stern, but she certainly wasn't over-friendly like Dr. Ripley. I wasn't sure of her right now.

She had brought in new furniture. Instead of the sofa I once had to always lay back on, there were normal seats positioned right in front of the desk. I took a seat.

"I'm Dr. Holmes," She said after a moment.

We sat there in a long, awkward silence until she spoke up again.

"Your friend Klaus—"

"Wait, _what?_" I interrupted. Did she really just say who I think she did?

"Your friend, Klaus, the one who convinced me to come here for you," She said, tilting her head. "He didn't tell you?"

I scoffed, sitting back in the seat and covering my face. Of course it was Klaus, it always was. "He's not my friend, I don't like him."

"And why is that? Because of what he is?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "He compelled you," How else could she know?

She smiled. "No, I can assure you he did not. He is smarter than you think."

"Then how do you know?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"There are other people out there, ones that know from birth," She picked up a pen and a notepad. "But, we aren't here to speak about that."

I laughed bitterly. "I don't want to talk about me, especially not to you. Do you really think I'd be freely talking to you when you tell me _Klaus_ is the one who sent you here? That's the last thing I'll do!"

She stared at me a moment before speaking. "I can see where you're coming from, and have been in your position before. If you don't want to talk about yourself, maybe we can talk about your relationships with others."

"Still includes me,"

"Yes, it does, but you don't want to go back to that rehab, do you?" She asked.

I stared at her in slight horror. "You wouldn't,"

"No, _I _wouldn't. It's not up to me where you go, but if they catch wind you are refusing to speak in therapy, they'll send you straight back there,"

I stared at her a long moment looking away. "I've had . . . three romantic relationships that have crashed and burnt. I'm a doppelgänger of a dead girl who was connected to two Originals. I'm an alcoholic junky and I have no relationship with my siblings since my parents deaths. Is that what you wanted to hear? My sad, sob story? You wanna judge me, go ahead. You wanna send me back to that God-awful place that didn't help me whatsoever, go ahead. I'm screwed up, Dr. Holmes. There, now you know all about me."

"Let's start with your first romantic relationship," She said after a long moment. She had obviously been slightly caught off-guard. "When did it start?"

"Freshman year," I sighed. Why not just put it all out there? "Elena, my twin sister, and I were drove to school by our mom along with Matt Donovan, Elena's ex. When we got to school, we met up with Matt's best friend, Tyler Lockwood. I, uh, I had all my classes with Tyler, and only one with Elena, so Tyler and I hung around each other a lot. About two months after school started, he told me how he had always had a crush on me, thus ensuing our romance."

"Did you grow up with him?"

"Yeah, Tyler was one of my best friends growing up."

"So at what point did it turn sour?"

"When I caught him doing Matt's sister, Vicki, in his room,"

"And you immediately dumped him,"

"No, I punched her and then did the same to you and kicked him in the balls before leaving," I laughed. "She had a black eye for the longest time. Always, I get home, doing my best _not_ to cry and Elena comforts me until Tyler shows up at the door, pleading for my mom to let him speak to me. I eventually gave in and talk to him. I forgave him and we got back together, _until_ I caught him three more times with her. The next two times I forgave him, but the third I was tired of it. If I couldn't be enough for him, I didn't think it was worth it. I thought I loved him, you know?"

"Did you?"

"I don't know. I know what loving someone is like, but I don't know what being in love with them is like,"

"Did you two ever have sex?"

"No, that's why he went to Vicki. He claimed it was the 'hormones,'" I shook my head. "For two years, I loved that boy. That's my longest relationship to date."

"How did you break up with him?"

"Well, my parents deaths happened, so it drove him away from trying to get back with me. No one knew how to handle me in the state I was in, not even my sister. That's why they were all for sending me to that looney bin/rehab."

"Your sister, you talk about her with slight venom?"

"Because she's E_lena Gilbert. _Everyone loves her and her perfection. Everyone had been willing to _die_ for her, and no one was thanked. And now with this whole thing with Stefan, she's obsessing with bringing Stefan home. I saw what Stefan did, he _killed_ my friends. I love my sister deeply, but it's comparing us that makes me puzzled. Why am I so screwed up, while she's so perfect?"

I had no clue where all this came from, it just came rushing out before I could stop it. But, I kinda felt relieved. I think all of this had been in the back of my mind at some point.

"I think this is a good stopping point for today," She said, scribbling something down before looking up at me.

I nodded, and stood. "Goodbye, Dr. Holmes,"

"Until next time, Andy,"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I walked into the building and went to the front desk. "Excuse me," I said to the woman. I had come here to investigate a certain person. After my session, I couldn't help but wonder. I had tried to avoid it the month I was here this summer, but now I was too curious.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She looked up from a magazine at me.

"The man in apartment B-16, has he been here recently? Like, in the past week?" I asked. "Brown hair, hazel-brown eyes, always in suits, and he looks like he's in the age range of twenty-eight to thirty-two?"

"We're not supposed to give out that information,"

I sighed, running a hand through my curls. "I was just wondering, you know? Our mom said she hasn't heard from him in weeks, and he's had a bad streak of dropping off the grid sinking back into his old habits of drug abuse. Sorry for taking up your time." I begun to leave when she spoke again.

"You're talking about Elijah Smith, right?"

"Yes," I turned to face her.

"He's not been here in months. He's not checked out, he had paid for a year here," She explained.

I nodded, feeling like I was punched in the gut. "Thank you,"

I turned and walked out, going to my car. I headed home and by the time I got there it was getting to dusk. I sat around sketching, waiting until everyone got home from the Lockwood grill thing.

Jeremy came home first, and went upstairs without a single word to me. Alaric entered next, obviously angry, and almost went upstairs but stopped when he saw me starting off into oblivion.

"Andy?" He asked.

I slowly looked over at him. "Yeah?" I asked in a small voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I looked down at the paper, and Alaric came over and looked down at him.

Sighing, he came around and sat beside of me. "Elijah?"

I nodded. "I miss him, you know?"

"Yeah, trust me, I know," We sat in a long silence until he spoke up again. "You seem completely different from the beginning of this summer."

"I feel no difference, except for being physically stronger,"

"You just look tired,"

"Well, sleep doesn't come too easy, considering every time I close my eyes I experience someone else's memories,"

"What?" He looked over at me.

"Anastasia, that girl I'm the doppelgänger of," I answered. "I'm pretty sure I see her memories. It started after Elena and I were kidnapped."

"We should talk to Bonnie about this,"

"Wouldn't make a difference. That wouldn't put my mind to ease," I no longer wanted to speak about this, so I changed the subject. "Forgot about our training session, huh?"

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry. We'll start tomorrow, I swear,"

"It's fine," I closed my sketch book and stood. "I forgot, too. Like you said, we'll start tomorrow. Where's Elena?"

"Dealing with Damon, no doubt,"

"What did Damon do?" I sighed.

"Snapped my neck and attempted to kill Bill Forbes,"

"Why?"

"Well, I tried to stop him from killing Bill so he snapped my neck, and he was trying to kill Bill because he wants to put vervain in the town's water supply,"

"I'm not going to comment, I'm just going to go my room," I headed towards the stairs.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Things will get better,"

"Something tells me they're gonna get worse,"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XXII_**

**__****Tell me what you think, because the next chapter is SENIOR PRANK NIGHT! I'm so excited for it! And the TVD season finale!**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	23. Chapter 23: The Kidnapper Returns

**_A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers: winxgirl1997, Anissa, Bronzelove, HoneyGee08, EmmettLover2010, DamonSalvatorelover, B.S.C.M. Twihard_****_TVD (_****no, it's not horrible, I want it to happen myself XD!),****_ and last but not least, mileyvulturi._**

**So, I just thought to make you all aware, if you are itching for a Stefan/OC with a little Klaus romance thrown in, I just posted a new story. It's about a hunter who moves to Mystic Falls and crap happens. It's set in season four, but doesn't follow it. Let's just get onto The Reckoning now, shall we?**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXIII_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just my OC Andy!_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Chills ran down my spine as I walked down the dark hall. I had a bad feeling about tonight, something wasn't right. But, Caroline forced me to come. It was Senior Prank night, and everyone wanted to have a night to pretend that our lives aren't screwed up with everything that was going on. Elena's boyfriend drama and my slowly returning depression that my stupid new therapist had given me pills for. Yep, over the past few days back to Mystic Falls, I was breaking.

As I drew closer to the classroom where I was supposed to meet up with everyone, I could hear a ranting Caroline already. I saw Matt in the doorway, and slowly snuck up behind me as I heard Caroline talking about how long it took them to set up the current prank.

I jumped on Matt's back. "_Boo!_" I said as I latched my arms around his neck. He jumped and I swear he almost elbowed me in the face. Everyone laughed at his reaction, though I had scared them as well. "Matt, if I'm doing this, then so are you," I said before letting go and walking around him. He had obviously been working out, he was in his gym clothes and, well, by his scent. I was actually still in my workout clothes from my training with Alaric earlier.

"I'm kinda surprised any of you are doing this," He admitted, clearly now freaked out by me scaring him. He made sure his back was no longer facing the door.

"Caroline's making us," Bonnie explained to him.

"We're about to be seniors," Caroline said, frustrated. "These are the memories that will stick with us forever, and if we don't . . . "

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena said, slightly mocking, from her spot on a desk.

Caroline sighed. "Go ahead and make fun! I don't care,"

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank," Tyler said as he grabbed his bag and left. Elena begun to leave, too.

"Hey!" Bonnie said. "Where are you going?"

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut," Elena said as she turned back towards her two friends. "I'm making memories."

She smiled and Caroline smiled back at her. As Elena walked away, Caroline called after her, "I love you!"

I looked over at Caroline. "I'm going to the gym to hang myself."

"That's not funny," Caroline said, her happiness before now gone.

"It's a joke," I said with a sigh. "I've been out of that phase for a year now, and it's still too soon?" I shook my head. "Dana needs help in there, so that's where I'm going. See you guys later." I headed toward the gym and walked by Tyler on my way there. I waved to him before continuing. I got to the gym and Dana instantly put me to work on filling up the cups with water.

My mind was somewhere else as I was on my knees, just thinking about Elijah, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was yanked to my feet and turned around to come face-to-face with Klaus.

"Klaus," I managed after several moments of staring into his blue eyes. "I feel like you're stalking me now." I looked over to see Elena, her hands shaking in fear. Looking back at Klaus, I could see anger in his eyes.

"You lied to me, Andy," He said, squeezing my shoulder slightly more tight. "It seems to be that your sister is still alive."

"I didn't lie, _love_," I shook his hand off, and walked past him. As I did, I shoved my shoulder into his own. "I just didn't mention it, which, if I remember it correctly, you only mentioned killing the doppelgänger once when you were breaking down about your hybrids not working. But, you didn't _ask_ me if she was alive. Even if you had, I would've lied to you then." I grabbed Elena's hands. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"N-No, I'm fine," She said, obviously shaken up.

I hugged her tightly. "He's not going to hurt you, he knows better,"

Klaus laughed from behind me. "Did you not learn a thing from your time with me, love?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned towards him. He had sat halfway up on the bleachers, so I moved towards him and stopped at the bottom of the bleachers. "I guess not. Oh, but I did find out you hold up to your promises,"

He smiled. "You are referring to Dr. Holmes,"

"Yeah, I am," I folded my arms. "I don't like her, she's too pushy. I want my old doctor back."

"Sorry, she's . . . occupied with other things,"

"You killed her," I shook my head. "Do you even have a filter, you blubbering idiot?!"

"Pardon me?"

"We've had this conversation over and over again, I'm not doing it again," I held up my hand to him and looked to see Dana and Chad in here, with Dana holding up her foot. "What is she doing?"

"If she puts her foot down, Chad beats her to death," Elena said in a low voice.

I facepalmed myself and sat on the bleacher. "Guess you shouldn't be surprised, should you?" I said in a mutter to myself.

We all remained quiet for a few minutes before Klaus spoke to Dana. "Keep it up," He said, causing me to look up at the other two humans. I felt bad for them, they were collateral damage.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena demanded, unable to hold in the question any longer.

"Stefan's on a time out,"

I laughed dryly, shaking my head. I looked over to Elena. "Klaus has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Stefan wouldn't tell him that you were alive, he lied to him just as I did."

The doors opened and I stood, immediately seeing Bonnie and Matt walk in.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouted at them. Bonnie and Matt continued to the middle of the room, however.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would be here. Now we can get started," Klaus suddenly was beside of Elena and looked over at Dana. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight," Klaus said and Dana instantly collapsed to the ground. Klaus looked over to Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

Bonnie didn't seem the least bit frightened of him. "That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects," He briefly glanced at me. "And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Right then, the blonde, Rebekah, I think, was what Klaus had called her. She was the one that I had seen daggered in Chicago, and she came in holding onto Tyler.

"Get off of me!" Tyler said to her.

"Hush now," She hissed to him.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah," He looked over at all of us. "Word of warning . . . she can be quiet mean."

"Don't be an ass," She shot at him as she threw Tyler into his arms before her eyes found mine. She had a mix of emotions play through her eyes before she looked again to her brother.

"Leave him alone!" Elena gasped as she backed to Matt's side.

"I'm going to make this simple . . . " Klaus said. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually, you can ask Andy over there," Klaus said before biting his wrist and forcing Tyler to drink his blood. What was he doing? "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake . . . you better hurry." The next thing I knew, Klaus snapped Tyler's neck.

"_No!_" I screamed out, running and kneeling at Tyler's body. My body was shaking violently. "No, Ty, wake up! No!" I looked up and saw Klaus smiling smugly, and my blood boiled. I got up and shoved him. I pulled out a hidden stake in my jacket sleeve that Alaric had given me and stabbed him in the gut. I was thrown down to the ground instantly, but that didn't stop me from screaming at him. "You *_now_ it'll kill him, Klaus! How could you?!" I grabbed my head, it was aching very badly as it was reeling. Tyler was going to die now. There was no way Bonnie could find a way to fix his hybrids.

"He killed him," I heard Matt say from my side a few minutes later.

"No," I said, looking up at him gravely. I had calmed down, but I felt like crying. "Ty's not dead . . . Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition," Klaus said from behind me. "Go on, then. Go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and whatnot. I'll hold onto Elena and Andy . . . For safe-keeping." He caught Elena's arm and looked at her. Elena made a sign to Bonnie and she left with Matt. Rebekah looked at Elena.

"So this is the latest doppelgänger," She said. "The original one was much prettier," She looked over at me. "Same for that one. She kinda looks like a boy with that wardrobe."

"You shouldn't describe yourself like that, Rebekah, you're kinda pretty," I said back to her.

"Why you little . . . "

"Enough, Rebekah," Klaus stopped her from advancing towards me. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

Rebekah glared at me as she took Tyler and left with his lifeless body. Klaus looked at Elena. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing,"

"I hoped she'd be more like Elijah instead of you," I muttered, folding my arms. Elena went over to Dana and begun comforting her. Klaus held a hand out to me. "I'm not taking your hand."

"Stop being like that, it's only cute when I'm not irritated," He said as he grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"Ow!" I hissed, shoving him back a little. "You do realize I'm not going to stay in here, right?"

"Oh, you will,"

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Your sister's in here. You don't trust me to leave her alone with me, so you will stay,"

I scoffed, turning away from him and then smirking back over at him. "How's your stomach?"

Before he could respond, the gym doors had opened.

"Stefan . . . " Elena said, and sure enough there was Stefan, walking through the gym towards Klaus.

"Klaus," He said, stopping a good twenty feet in front of Klaus.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked him.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty," Stefan said and I snorted at that. Was Stefan drunk? He could get away from Klaus now if he wanted! He was just going to go right back to him?

"Well, you broke that pledge once already," Klaus reminded him.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore," Stefan said as detached as he could, but you could easily see through the facade. "And whatever you ask of me . . . I will do."

"Fair enough," Klaus said, satisfied. "Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus was testing him.

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said . . . " Elena begun, but was cut off by Klaus hitting her so hard that she fell on the floor. I moved to hit Klaus, but Stefan rushed over to him first, his fangs out. Klaus grabbed him by the throat.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up," Klaus said, now angry.

"Let her and Andy go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this . . . " At hearing Klaus say those words, I knew he was going to compel him. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this," Stefan pleaded.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it," Klaus's grip tightened on Stefan.

"Don't . . . Don't . . . "

Klaus went onto compel him, ignoring his pleas. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"No. Stefan!" Elena cried out.

"Now kill them. Ripper," Klaus smirked. I wanted to punch him so badly at that moment, but my attention was directed back to Stefan. He vamped out, rushed over to Dana and killed her by drinking her blood. I went over and, with difficulty, held Elena in my arms(I didn't really like being touched, but Elena needed me). After he was finished with Dana, Stefan moved onto Chad.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot," Klaus said to us.

"No," Elena was obviously close to tears at seeing Stefan like this. "You did this to him."

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table," Klaus said and I snorted.

"Have I ever said what a huge idiot and creep you are?" I asked, looking up at him. He didn't answer because again we were interrupted.

Rebekah entered and rushed toward Elena. "Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, walking over to us.

"She has my necklace. Look," Rebekah handed the phone to her brother.

"Well, well. More lies," Klaus looked up at me.

"Where . . . is it?" Rebekah asked, seething.

"I don't have it anymore,"

"You're lying!" She vamped out and bit Elena.

"Hey!"I yanked her back so she grabbed me and slung me halfway across the room. My head hit something hard, and everything went black.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

_"Tomorrow you will be a married woman," He murmured into my ear. "A married woman to my brother."_

_"Nik, you know I love you," I murmured back, my eyes closed as I savored his embrace. It would be our last one forever. "But you must understand why I chose Elijah. I waited for you to notice me for a very long time, and that time didn't come until I was already in love with Elijah."_

_"Anastasia, please," His voice broke, and he moved his forehead to mine. "Don't marry Elijah. Run away with me."_

_"No," I shook my head, stepping back from him. "No, Niklaus. I made my choice, and I cannot change my mind. Elijah and I are meant for one another. He's . . . He's who I see myself with. I _want_ to be with him. Not you."_

_Anger distorted his face. "When he breaks your heart, don't expect me to be around to comfort you."_

_"Elijah said the complete opposite of that," I felt tears falling as I turned and walked away from him._

Slowly, I came back to the world, and I heard a conversation immediately right near me.

" . . . Leaving me alone for all time,"

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?"

I opened my eyes and looked over to see Rebekah and Klaus. I was laying in the back of a truck in front of the hospital. What was I doing here? How'd I even get here?

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town," Klaus said. "You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena and Andy."

She left and I sat up.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," Klaus said upon seeing me awake.

"I feel woozy," My hands were shaking and my vision was blurry. That wasn't good.

"Love, why don't you go back to sleep? I'll make sure everything's okay," He said.

"N-no, m-my head," I touched it.

"I gave you my blood, sweetheart. Just go back to sleep,"

"The b-blood doesn't w-work . . . " I whispered, letting him lay me down on my back.

"Sh-h, just sleep. Everything's going to be fine, I promise,"

Evidently I had impaired judgement because I stayed in that spot, but didn't fall to sleep immediately, and heard Damon's voice.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party," Klaus said.

"Where is she?" Damon asked. He had come for me?

"Elena? Or Andy? Which one would you find first?" Klaus apparently saw the choice clear on Damon's face, because he then said, "Elena. Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." There was a pause. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."

"You'll have to kill me,"

I zoned out after that, and dozed off. I woke up again, not sure how much time had passed, but I was being carried. When I looked up to see who was carrying me, I only saw blue eyes before passing out again.

When I woke up again, I was in an unfamiliar room. There was only a bed in here along with two windows - one on each side of the bed - and a door. Having no idea where I was, I went over to the small window.

And almost had a heart attack.

I was on a _plane._ The ground was a long distance away, and I instantly got nauseous. I stumbled back to the bed, and pondered where I was as I stared up at the ceiling.

What was the last thing I remember? Senior Prank Night. Elena. Elena having a mental breakdown because the way Stefan was acting. Stefan. Stefan killing Dana and Chad. _Klaus._ Klaus hitting Elena. Rebekah. Rebekah slinging me. I touched the back of my head to feel stitches and cringed at the feel of them.

Klaus telling me to go back to sleep and I followed his instructions like an idiot.

Did Klaus kidnap me _again_? I was seriously going to be pissed this time. Slowly I made my way to the door, stumbling quite a bit, but I made it there.

I opened the door to see the back of someones head. The person had light curls, and slowly turned around to face me.

"Good morning, love,"

"No, no, no," I shook my head rapidly. "This cannot be happening. You didn't."

"Oh, I did," Klaus smirked at me from his seat, his dimples showing and his eyes full of amusement. "And this time, I do not intend to let you leave."

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XXIII_**

**I hope I didn't disappoint! I know that she got knocked out pretty early and missed everything that went down, but Andy's always left in the dark by her friends. Do you think Klaus will tell her what went on after she got knocked out? Would Klaus leave her in the dark?**

**Pretty please leave a review and tell me what you think (and go check out my hunter story - Stefan/OC - _Bound in Bound: Order of the Hunters_)! Have a wonderful day!**

**Yours truly,**

**~ The Onceler's Unless**


	24. Chapter 24: Vacation with the Hybrid

_**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers: Anissa, winxgirl1997, Bronzelove, DevilInWhite, Krissie, Emmettluver2010, HoneyGee08, Guest, MusicalLover17, xXMaleseXx, ThePhantomismyLove, Guest, FayePretty, and KAYKAY22PRINCESS. I appreciate you all and your reviews make my heart soar!**_

**Okay, so I totally would've updated sooner, but my stupid computer crashed, thus making ALL OF MY CHAPTERS I'D WRITTEN DELETE! So, I have to start all over on the next five chapters. I lost all of my favorite dialogue scenes between Andy and Klaus while they're on their 'vacation.' I hate it. Anyways, I think it's safe to begin creating couple names. If you think you've got one for Andy and Klaus or for Andy and Elijah, please leave a review telling me it. Now, let's get onto the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own TVD, but if I did, I wouldn't have a stupid computer that decides to randomly crash.**_

_**Poison & Wine - Chapter XXIV**_

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

I glared over at the insensitive hybrid from my spot in front of him.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned, glancing up from his drawing pad at me.

"I don't want your stupid food!" I spat bitterly. "And this time you can't compel me because I'm on vervain, a-hole!"

He chuckled. "You could just say the whole word, you realize that, right?"

"You're not worth the effort!" I huffed, turning my shoulder to him.

"I'm worth the effort to most women, though, which makes you different, love. But, no worry, I'll change your mind,"

"Yeah, when pigs fly,"

He chuckled again and went back to moving the pencil across the paper. I stared out the jet window and recalled our earlier conversation from when I first saw him sitting in here.

_"No!" I shook my head erratically after he had said he had no intention of letting me go this time. "You don't just kidnap a person multiple times and expect them to fall down at your feet!"_

_He took a sip of what looked like wine and smiled at me before speaking again. "Would you care to join me?"_

_"Yes, I would care to_ not_ to!" I started pacing around. "I'm missing my first day of senior year right now! And Elena! Oh God, you didn't hurt her, right? I will kill you if you hurt her! Answer me, Klaus!"_

_"Elena is fine, as well as Tyler,"_

_I paused, my anger shrinking. "Wait, what? Tyler's still alive?" I felt the weight being lifted from my shoulders. I hadn't even thought of him, but at least he was alive._

_"Yes, alive and well as a hybrid. You can thank me now,"_

_"He's a hybrid?"_

_"Yes, it seems that your sister's blood was solution to the problem. For a hybrid's transition, they must drink the blood of the doppelgänger of the one whose blood helped suppress my werewolf side,"_

_Without even thinking, I'd come and sat in front of Klaus. I stared at him with wide eyes. "The only reason Elena's alive still is so you can create your hybrids," I said it as a statement, not a question._

_"Precisely,"_

_I sat back in the chair and covered my face. "And everyone else in Mystic Falls? Stefan? Rebekah?" I don't know why I felt a slight feeling of worry for Rebekah; she did knock me out which I planned to get her back someday for that one._

_"All safe and all in Mystic Falls. I only brought you because I wanted to give you part two of your birthday present,"_

_I shook my head as I dropped my hands from my face. "No, I want to go home. I had therapy sessions that if I don't attend—"_

_"Taken care of. You're excused for the next month from all classes at school and all sessions at your therapist."_

_"What about my medicine? If I don't take it—"_

_I didn't even finish my sentence before he held up a pill bottle and tossed it to me. I caught it and saw it was my medicine bottle, filled to the top. "Well, my last and final excuse is that_ I don't want to be here_," I sat the pill bottle aside. "I've been away from home almost all summer and I had only been back a week before you whisk me off again to God knows where. Plus, I don't like you. In fact, I'm pretty sure I hate your guts right now."_

_"Why? Because I compelled you to kiss me, or because when you kissed me you felt something?"_

_"You compelled me to tell the truth, idiot, remember?" I folded my arms._

_He hesitated a moment before speaking again. "I'm giving you a free vacation away from all the stress that gave you your depression. I think I'm doing you a favor, love,"_

_I thought it over a moment. That last thing he said got under my skin. Maybe a vacation wouldn't be so bad, but I didn't have to let him know that . . . "You know what? Screw you. Screw you and your kidnapping skills."_

. . . And here we are.

I kicked my sneakers off and looked back over to the hybrid. "By the way, what clothes am I supposed to wear?"

"I've got quite a few suitcases for you to choose from, but they are not currently available. You may go brush your hair, though. I know there's a hairbrush,"

"Just awesome," I scowled at the ceiling but my eyes moved when I decided to brush through my hair. "I'll be back in a while."

He told me where the bathroom was, and I went in and made sure that the bathroom was locked up tightly. I brushed through my hair and did my business before heading back out. I sat down across from him again.

It wasn't long until I heard an unfamiliar female voice. "Excuse me, mister Klaus; can I get you or the lady anything?" A blonde flight attendant said. She had big breasts, an amazing figure, and a bunch of puncture marks on her neck. Evidently Klaus couldn't keep it in his pants even with me knocked out in the other room.

"Another glass of champagne. Andy will have a glass of Mountain Dew and a glass of Apple Juice. Thank you, sweetheart," Klaus winked at her and she turned bright red before walking away. I couldn't help but scoff. "What?" He asked.

"She's a total bimbo, and the fact I_ know_ you did her while I passed out just makes the both of you look worse,"

"What if I told you I didn't 'do her'?"

"I'd say you are a filthy liar," I laughed and folded my arms.

"I didn't sleep with her,"

"Mm-hmm,"

"I drank from her, but I didn't sleep with her,"

I saw he was genuine, but I didn't trust him fully so I dropped it and changed the subject to something else bugging me. "How'd you know my favorite drinks?"

"Lucky guess,"

"Really?"

"Truly,"

I studied him as he drew on the paper, obviously deeply concentrating on his picture. He had only looked up when he attempted to persuade me he hadn't slept with that bimbo flight attendant. The bimbo returned and gave us our drinks before disappearing into the cockpit. I saw no sign that she spit in either of my drinks, so I rotated through them both.

"What is a bimbo?"

I almost spit out my Mountain Dew, though it instead came out of my nose. I died of laughter and was practically rolling on the ground. This was the first time I'd laughed in a very long time, and I wasn't even sure why it stuck me funny. Maybe because he was a thousand plus years old and didn't even know what a bimbo was.

Once I was finished laughing, I explained in a gleeful voice. "A bimbo is an attractive but empty-headed young woman, _especially_ one perceived as a willing sex object. That blonde flight attendant, my friend, is a bimbo." He was smiling from ear to ear like an idiot. I snorted at him. "What?" I asked. "Did you just smoke a joint or something? If so, where can I get some?"

"That was just adorable," He chuckled. "That was the only time I've seen you laugh and I quite enjoyed it."

"Well—" I took a sip of Mountain Dew. "—I hope you have a good memory because you won't be seeing it anymore. I don't laugh a bunch."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" He smiled and those dimples were what I focused on for a few moments.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Klaus, you're absolutely a mess."

We sat in silence for quite a while and during that silence I took my medicine.

"How does your head feel?" He asked.

"A little sore but not huge. Why?"

"My blood didn't heal your injury," Klaus pointed out. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Elijah's blood didn't work on me either. He had to get his witch to do a healing spell for me. Trust me, I stabbed myself in the gut, a cut on the head won't do a thing to me."

"That doesn't mean I'm not concerned. I'm actually quite concerned,"

"Well, I appreciate it, _love_, but, really, I'm going to be fine," I mocked his accent again and after that it was silence again. I dozed off a bit after finishing my drinks and stayed like that until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Andy, love, wake up," The British voice purred. I opened my eyes to see Klaus sitting beside me.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing my slumber . . . " I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I wanted to show you this,"

I looked down to his hands to see whatever he had been drawing, which was me. It was a sketch of me peacefully sleeping, my little but large mass of curls were perfectly drawn. My expression was carefree and innocent.

"Man, I'm beautiful . . . " I muttered and he rolled his eyes. "It's beautiful, Klaus. I didn't know you drew."

"I prefer painting, but . . . sketching is beautiful as well,"

"Yes. Yes, it is,"

"Do you draw?"

"Only when I'm lucid enough,"

"Go on back to sleep,"

"How can I when I know a creeper such as you is watching me?" I murmured, already feeling sleep taking me . . .

"I'm only admiring the breathtaking beauty in front of me. You can't blame me for that, can you?"

I didn't respond because I fell into a deep sleep where another dream came to me.

_I sobbed into my hands at the waterside. My body was shaking and I was crying quiet loudly._

_"Anastasia?" Rebekah asked as she came toward me._

_"Bekah—" I sobbed, reaching one of my hands out to her._

_"Anna, what's wrong?"_

_"Bekah," Once she sat beside me, I placed her hand over my stomach. She looked puzzled until a kick made her hand fly away._

_"That is impossible! Elijah and you were married not a week ago,"_

_"I know," I covered my face. "I just want to die! I am worse than Tatia! I cannot be a mother, I have not even been alive for nineteen winters!"_

_"But you are married; it's natural, isn't it?" She didn't want to believe it even after seeing it._

_"I do not want this child, Rebekah, you have to help me,"_

_"That is murder, Anna!"_

_I stood to my feet so I could be face-to-face with the blonde. "I was not going to harm this child! But you will_ not _mention this to any soul, you hear me? Rebekah, do you hear me?!"_

_"Yes, Anna, I understand," She flinched and looked away._

_I felt guilty. "I did not mean to yell, Rebekah, I apologize. I am just . . . quite tired. Why don't we go see what Kol's up to?"_

I was woken with a startle then, a hand was shaking me. I opened my eyes and almost punched the bimbo.

"Seriously?!" I demanded.

"Mister Klaus said to wake you,"

"Of course he did. Where is he?" I sat forward as she stood up straight.

"Waiting outside the plane," She said as I slipped my shoes on. I headed toward the door to get off that metal death trap.

When I descended the stairs, Klaus waited outside a limo with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to him.

"Welcome to Portland, Miss Andrea Gilbert!" He said as I stopped in front of him.

"_Portland?_ Portland, _Oregon_?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"The one and only," He held out his arms. "Also known for its werewolf population."

I sighed with realization, folding my arms and popping one hip out. "So this 'vacation' was for you to make your stupid, worthless hybrids, not for me."

"They aren't worthless,"

I scoffed, shook my head and looked away. I held my tongue because I knew he wasn't worth it.

He opened the limo door for me and gestured. "Come on, love,"

I stood there for a moment before I got in. "Couldn't have gotten a subtle car, could ya? Had to show how huge of a d-bag you actually are,"

We rode in silence for twenty minutes. I couldn't see a thing out of the windows which really bothered me. Why were the windows like that? Once it got to a point I couldn't stay silent anymore, I spoke up. "I can't even see any of the sights,"

"I know, I'll have to talk with Margaret,"

"Who's that?" I looked over at him.

"Why? Are you jealous, love?"

"No, I just feel sorry for any woman who has to spend one _second_ in your presence, which does include me,"

"She's a . . . friend of mine,"

"Oh, I so did not need to hear you say you have a _lady friend_!"

"You asked,"

"I didn't expect you to be so honest with me!" I covered my ears and my nose wrinkled. "Ugh, that's definitely going to affect my mindset!"

He laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him before leaning back in the seat. I hugged myself and stared off into space. We sat like that until the limo stopped and he got out. I followed him and immediately took a liking to this place. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Once I was finished taking in the city, I looked over to Klaus with a grin. "So, mister Klaus and oh-so-wonderful host, what are we doing first?"

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

"You're a horrible host; you do realize that, right?" I asked as he hung up on whoever he was speaking to on the phone. Klaus had taken me straight to a very fancy hotel and told me to shower and change into something dressy. So, being the person I am, had every intention of putting a pair of jogging pants on after showing when I discovered, in all the clothes he had gotten me, there wasn't one pair of jogging pants. That didn't make me too happy. Oh, and on top of that, everything was girly. So, I had to wear a white sundress with sandals. _Thanks a lot, hybrid,_ I'd thought bitterly.

Now, I sat across from the said hybrid. He had been on the phone countless times in the past hour.

"Well, I am currently tracking werewolves, who are very difficult to find, so I can make my hybrids,"

"So you're not alone for eternity," I rolled my eyes and laid down on the loveseat I was on. A stiff silence filled the room and remained like that for ten more minutes until I gave up. "Well, am I ever going to get food around here? I am human; I need it to function properly,"

"Come on then," He headed toward the door and I quickly followed. We got into the elevator and I pushed the button before he could. "You're a child."

"Only when it comes to competition," I pointed out with a slight grin. "I always win, except at Miss Mystic Falls. I made sure I lost that crap."

"Why?"

"It was and is lame. It is just an excuse for the founding families to show the other people in town that they're much better and that they run this town," I leaned against the one of the walls. "Plus, dancing with Tyler was _not _a fun experience. It's almost as if he has two left feet. Damon _was_ my escort, but he ditched me for Elena because Stefan had gone on a ripper binge."

The elevator door opened and we got off. We headed through the huge, expensive hobby before getting into another limo outside. Once in, I changed our conversation.

"So where are we headed tonight?" I asked, pleased to see that I could see out the windows. I studied the tall buildings and lights all over. It was amazing.

"An Italian restaurant that I've heard wonderful things about," He smiled at me.

"Italian? That's my favorite kind of food . . . Tyler told more you about me, didn't he?" I looked over at him with disappointment. "Don't you have enough respect for me to ask me yourself, Klaus? I don't appreciate you doing that at all."

We stayed in silence for the umpteenth time until we reached the restaurant, the name I didn't even see, and headed in. We were immediately showed to an elevator and placed in there. We rode for a couple of levels before getting off. We were brought to a beautiful room filled with light only from the moon and candies. It had a table that sat right beside a window with a wondrous view overlooking the city. I walked straight to it and stared at its beauty.

It was quite a while before I noticed Klaus was doing the same.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked from my side.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. "It's not even Rome, but it's beautiful in its own way."

My stomach growled with hunger and Klaus chuckled. "We should eat,"

I nodded and turned to the table to see there was already food and drunks. Klaus pulled out the chair for me and I thanked him before sitting.

"Good old fashioned spaghetti, huh?"

"Another fact from Tyler," Klaus admitted. We began eating and he brought up our earlier subject. "Damon has always chooses Elena when given the choice between the two of you. Does that bother you much?" He asked.

"Well, of course. The same situation practically happened with Tyler. I'm second best compared to Elena," I shrugged. "There's nothing to do about it, though. You can't help who you love, right?"

"You're my first choice, if it's any consolation,"

I looked up at him, and couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You say too much of the right stuff to be serious about me,"

"I am simply telling you how I feel,"

"Yes, about_ Anastasia_," I pointed out and his smile instantly dropped, his face became darker. "Admit it; that's who you see when you look at me. Anastasia."

He became seriously in a second, his face darkened. "Anastasia is dead and long forgotten,"

"Well, she _did _choose and marry Elijah. I wonder if he's forgotten her," I said, which pained me more than it did him, but it still had an effect on him.

"You know _nothing_ of what transpired then. Elijah and I forgave one another and buried all of that, and that's how it's going to remain,"

"I'm having _dreams_, Klaus! It's integrated into my head like it is my memory. How can it stay buried when I'm experiencing all these moments that aren't happening in this _century_. I'm being called Anastasia and it's scaring me," I admitted in a rushed whisper. Don't ask me why I was whispering, I wouldn't know the answer.

"What happens in the dreams?" He asked, his attention was caught.

"Sometimes ordinary things, like I'll be walking and talking with someone named Kol or with someone named Esther. Other times I'll be with you or Elijah. It's a new day every night for me. It's too lifelike." I shivered with chills.

"How long has this been going on?"

"I think it started when Rose and Trevor kidnapped Elena and I, when I first met Elijah . . . "

"Has anything else . . . peculiar happened with you?"

"Well, uh—" I ran a hand through my hair. "—the night that, er, sacrificed Elena, when Elijah was going to kill you . . . "

"Yes . . . What about it?"

"I could_ feel_ your pain. I could feel it mentally and physically . . . They mentioned that you might have linked us when you kidnapped me," I looked down at the mahogany table. "I felt like I was _dying_, Klaus. I was scared and hurt, and I don't want to experience it again if we are linked together. And another thing, when Elijah was daggered, I felt like there was a veil over my eyes. I got use to his presence and knew he was always there, but a veil went over me again a few days after your ritual."

"I didn't have us linked," Klaus said after a long moment of silence. "We'll go see a witch to figure out what is going on with you. Enjoy your food for now."

Sullenly, I began on my food again, though I didn't have much appetite after the conversation. What _was _wrong with me?

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

_**The End of Chapter XXIV**_

_**Please review, tell what you think and give a couple name to Andy/Elijah and/or Andy/Klaus!**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**~ The Onceler's Unless**_


	25. Chapter 25: The Walking Dead

**_A/N: Thank you to all of the lovely reviewers: alloweenBarbie, flazzy cullen, winxgirl1997, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, LoveForHarryPotter, Writings in the Dark, SarcasticEnigma, FayePretty, Shubby4, Tuggy08, Anissa, shadowslayer23, lunabloodmoon666, diaryofsandra, TVDXFOREVER, and Rainy-Round. I appreciate you all!_**

**_Response to reviews:_**

**_Shubby4: _****The story is still developing, and honestly, it's changed so much than I initially anticipated for it to. But, it IS a love triangle: Klaus/Andy/Elijah.**

**So, thanks to LoveForHarryPotter, SarcasticEnigma, and Tuggy08 for the couple names for Klaus/Andy and Elijah/Andy pairing. Especially SarcasticEnigma, hers (which basically were all of them) are pretty awesome!**  
**Klaus/Andy: Kandy, Klandrea, Andraus, Klandy.**  
**Elijah/Andy: Elidrea, Eliandy, Andijah, Anjah**  
**So, please review after reading this chapter and choose your favorite from both.**

**I apologize for not updating in two weeks, but you can't blame me. I had tests and Star Trek: Into Darkness with my man Benedict Cummerbatch in it (also, Chris Pine stared in it)! This chapter is short and boring, but is necessary for a reason. There will be two to three more chapters before Klaus and Andy go back for Homecoming. It really depends on how the one after the next works out. So, lets get to it then, huh?**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but if I did, Stefan would've moved on from Elena two seasons ago. JUST LET HIM BE HAPPY JULIE PLEC!_**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXV_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Once we finished dinner at the restaurant with little to no more conversation between us, we headed back to the hotel. I went to my room in the huge suite and changed into the short pajama bottoms and tanktop. I would have to go get different clothes tomorrow; there's no way I could continue on in this.

When I finished getting ready for bed, I went to find Klaus. I heard a low voice in the other bedroom so I went and knocked on the door. There was a low growl and then the door opened to reveal him, shirtless.

I stared at him a moment, checking out his body and seeing a tattoo. It was a feather, which gave life to flying crows on the left side of his chest. He also had a tattoo on his right arm of something I couldn't completely see. He didn't have a bad body whatsoever, and didn't hurt to look at it . . . '_Andy, stop thinking that way! You're disrespecting your aunt's memory._' I thought to myself, but there wasn't anything wrong with looking, right? It's not like I was attracted to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, irritated but obviously saw me checking out his body; that must've lessened the irritation somewhat.

"Oh, well, I, uh, I wanted to know, since I have no money here with me, if I could go get some different attire tomorrow with your money. This isn't really my style," I gestured to the attire. "You _are _the one who kidnapped me without letting me get my wallet."

His eyes studied my body for a long moment, and he made sure to look at every inch. His irritated frown turned into a small smirk. "I don't know . . . I quite like it. Makes you look more like a—"

"Don't say it, because I'm _not_ a bimbo, Klaus!"

He laughed and then leaned against the door frame. "I suppose if you're not comfortable in those clothes, I can work something out . . . "

"Thanks," I turned and headed toward the couch; I heard the door close a second later.

I sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. _The Walking Dead_ showed up on the screen, and I immediately got comfortable in my seat. I loved this show and Daryll Dixon a.k.a Norman Reedus. _Boondock Saints _was the best movie I'd seen him in. They were just rerunning the first episode. The beginning of the story of the protagonist's, Rick Grimes, life and the people in his survival group. He wasn't bad-looking whatsoever.

Halfway through the first episode, I looked back at Klaus's door because I heard it opening.

"What are you watching? All I can hear is commotion," He said, stopping behind me.

I smiled small up at him. "It's _The Walking Dead,_" He stared down at me, obviously confused, so I explained it, "It's about a zombie apocalypse."

"A zombie apocalypse," He said, moving to sit beside me. "Is this all you humans are concerned with these days? Zombies and sparkly vampires?"

"Uh, have you ever seen _Night of the Living Dead_? How could we not be obsessed with them after that?! It's the film that sparked the love for the zombies," I explained.

"Yes, I saw it when it first came out. I didn't care much for it,"

I shook my head. "You have no appreciation for films, do you?"

"Only the good ones,"

I sighed and turned my attention back to Rick Grimes. Obviously I wouldn't be able talk with him about this kind of thing without going on a rant, so I avoided it. We finished the episode in complete silence before I turned toward him. "So . . . What do you think?"

"More interesting than I thought it would be, but there are plot holes,"

"There's always plot holes," I pointed out. "Some writers just don't see them until whatever it is has already been put out there in the public."

He nodded and I notice he's still shirtless. He looked over and saw me staring at his chest and smirked. "See something you like, love?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him, though he didn't even budge. "I was admiring your tattoo."

He looked down at them. "You like it?"

"Yes, it's neat," I wanted to touch it, but knew I'd be crossing my own boundaries by doing so. Instead, I admired from afar. "Do you have any other tattoos?"

"A panther," He showed me his right arm.

"That's awesome,"

"Do you have one?"

"A tattoo? Oh, yeah, I do,"

"Well . . . Can I see it?" I could see by the look in his eyes he was going over every possibility of where it was; he didn't already see it on the crap ton of exposed skin, which I could tell excited him. Pervert.

"Uh, no," I answered to him. "I'd die of embarassment."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, what it is of and, two, where it's located. It's not a tramp stamp, though," I sat up from the couch, looking at the crows on his chest.

"Perhaps someday . . . "

"Klaus," I laughed, shaking my head at him. "Give up your pursuit of me, sweetheart, you'll end up hurt if not."

"Maybe that's what I need," He have me one of those, 'I am going to melt your heart' smiles that showed his dimples and appeared heartfelt.

I couldn't help but smile back at that. "You're a sucker for Nicholas Sparks, aren't you?"

His smile slightly faltered and I chuckled as I stood to go to my room.

"I should've known," I grinned to myself and walked backwards to my room so I could look at him. "It's sweet, though. Tell me, was it Noah?" I opened my door and started closing the door. "Goodnight, Klaus. Sweet dreams."

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

_"Kol!" I hissed, walking up to a good looking guy that looked similar to Elijah except with long hair. I was in the middle of a wooden house._

_"Hello, love, back for more of Nik? I'm afraid he has gone out."_

_I smacked him. "I am your brother's wife; you do _not _speak to me like that,"_

_"My brother's wife . . . Does he know you lied down with Nik days before your wedding?"_

_I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, growling, "Kol, what you saw is not what you think. Klaus and I did not lie together; it was Elijah and I." I didn't know why, but I knew I was lying to this Kol. I was determined to do everything in my power to convince him I'd slept with Elijah not Klaus._

_"But — " Kol stopped himself; he was doing exactly as I hoped. Doubting himself. " — but I saw you two . . . " _

_"Kol, Elijah and I didn't want to wait until our marriage night; we made a simple mistake,"_

_He seemed confused, but no longer argued it. As if on cue, Elijah walked in with Rebekah. My heart started beating quickly and I couldn't help but beam at him. He had his long hair and was dressed in very old clothing._

_"Come Kol, Father needs us," Rebekah said, avoiding eye contact with me. Kol stood, bid farewell and left; Rebekah did the same._

_"Anastasia," Elijah smiled at me and moved over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. "My wife, my love . . . "_

_I leaned back against his chest, feeling all of my body tingle at his touch. "I could stay here forever," I murmured._

_"I could, too," He responded, holding me tightly. "Mother says she wishes to have us over to dinner soon. Also, she wonders when she will be given a grandchild."_

_I forced a laugh. "Oh, does she? Well, hopefully in the next few years, but who is rushing? We only just got married, Elijah. Do you believe I'm ready for motherhood?"_

_"I think you are ready for anything, my love," He kissed my lips and then looked outside. "Come, it will be dark soon. We need to make it to the caves before the full moon comes out."_

_Everything suddenly melted and I was standing in the middle of a circle made of fire that appeared to be located in a clearing in the woods. I looked around and saw my aunt Jenna standing there._

_"Jenna?" I questioned aloud._

_She stared at me a moment before she grabbed her own neck and snapped it before I could do anything. Behind her stood Klaus drinking from Elena; at his feet laid the bodies of everyone I cared for in Mystic Falls. I stared, in some kind of trance, as he dropped my sister and made his way over to me. He had blood covering his mouth and grinned when he saw my horrified yet awed expression._

_Next thing I knew, I was making out with him, the taste of blood filling my mouth and becoming all I could taste._

I woke up in a panic.

To make it all worse? I felt something wet on my face and automatically assumed it was blood. Frantically I rubbed at it only to find drool; I was relieved to not find blood.

I looked at the alarm clock beside the bed to see it was eight-thirty in the morning. Yawning as I stood, I walked over to the dresser; I opened it to find clothes that _I'd _wear. Klaus had actually gotten me clothes that matched my style. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a _Wham! _shirt, and underwear before showering. After I finished with that, I looked at myself in the mirror, my thoughts were on Anastasia.

We looked _exactly_ alike, right? I was having dreams of Anastasia's past, but Elena was having no dreams like that of the girl she was a doppelganger of, so why me? Why was I different?

I tried picturing her, Anastasia, I mean. I had pale skin, very curly light brown hair, high cheekbones, light pink lips, porcelain skin, and brown doe eyes like Elena's. I remembered it being mentioned to me by Klaus once that she had straight hair, not curly. It was difficult to think someone looked _exactly_ like me - well, actually that I looked exactly like someone.

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw a ton of roses now filled the room. There were red, white, coral/bright orange, pink, and lavender ones that were scattered about. Still gawking at the roses, I found an envelope on my bed with my name scribbled on the front; I opened it quite slowly.

_Andy,_

_Red represents passion and love. White represents worth and purity. Coral or bright orange represents desire. Pink represents romance and admiration. Finally, lavender represents deep adoration. I want to show you all of these things and more for the remainder of our trip and for the rest of eternity. Prepare to be swept off your feet._

_Fondly, Klaus_

I sighed, dropping the letter and going over to some red roses. I touched them gingerly and let my mind wander.

My dream last night. If that wasn't a signal that I shouldn't get involved with Klaus, I don't know what was. He _killed_ my aunt and inadvertently killed John, my biological father. Why wasn't I fighting being here? Why hadn't I attempted an escape yet?

It was then I realized it was because of Elijah. It was because secretly I hoped that Klaus had him daggered and had brought him along. That maybe I'd get to see him.

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut; even without Elijah, I still somewhat missed him. But why? Why could I so easily let go of my relationship with Damon when Elijah showed up, but now when Klaus shows up, I can't forget Elijah? _Because Elijah didn't kill two members of your family,_ I reminded myself.

Suddenly not feeling up for anything, I laid on the bed.

Why couldn't Klaus leave me be? Yes, I get that I looked like his dead love, and now we suspected we are connected somehow, but why can't he just drop it? I _know_ he looks at me and sees Anastasia, just like Elijah did.

I couldn't dwell on this any longer because the bedroom door opened to show a young, tan girl with dark features.

"Can I help you?" I asked, sitting up.

"Mister Klaus instructed to come to tell you your schedule for today," She said, folding her arms behind her back. "He says today is a free day for you and you are allowed to explore the city."

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XXV_**

**Everything referenced in this chapter had to do with Joseph Morgan including his two tattoos. JoMo also loves The Walking Dead, so I thought I'd incorporate it into this chapter. It was that or Doctor Who. Please review, letting me know what you thought and which couple name is your favorite, I'll list them again just in case.**

**_Klaus/Andy: Kandy, Klandrea, Andraus, Klandy._**

**_Elijah/Andy: Elidrea, Eliandy, Andijah, Anjah_**

**_Next chapter: A free day for Andy and a new OC introduced._**

* * *

**_Yours forever,_**

**_~ The Onceler's Unless_**


	26. Chapter 26: Portland

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers: Anissa, Siriusly Goode, TwilightWorshipper14, Bureaucrats9108, LoveForHarryPotter, Emmettluver2010, ash123ley, HoneyGee08, DamonSalvatorelover, Lorelai Sofia Petrova, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, SarcasticEnigma, and winxgirl1997.

Sorry for the long wait, it's summertime and I've been quite busy, but updates should be more frequently. I am excited for the end of this chapter because there is a special appearance that I had not planned on until season four and I rewrote the entire chapter to fit the person in.

I hope you guys aren't bored with this chapter because there's mainly OCs in it, but I was proud of a certain one! Please enjoy!

ANOTHER THING: This chapter might be slightly odd, the flashbacks aren't in italics for some odd reason . . . it was Fanfiction, not me! Flashbacks will be indicated by these things * !

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD nor any of it's characters, but if I did . . .

Poison & Wine - Chapter XXVI

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

I walked down the street of Portland, soaking in the sights.

Sure, it was crowded here, but it was AMAZING. I felt like I was on top of the world right now, and that was because I wasn't thinking about anything else except for where I was. No thoughts of Mystic Falls or Anastasia crossed my mind.

After that girl had told me that Klaus was "allowing" me to explore Portland while he did his own thing, I immediately left - well, AFTER the girl gave me money. I knew that he had people following me, but at this point, I was grateful to be able to go out without him. I needed a break.

I had been to a couple different stores, nothing too interesting. I got a few books from a bookstore, but I really didn't stay in the stores for long; I wanted to see all of the city that I could.

Currently, it was hitting noon and I was going to go to a café, but spotted a record store so, naturally, I gravitate to it.

It smelled perfectly, just like any record store with legitimate old records would smell like. Rows upon rows was the first sight I was greeted with.

This. Is. AMAZING.

I started down the first row and instantly saw Duran Duran's third album, Arena, and picked it up. I looked it over and smiled to myself; 'Rio' and 'Hungry Like the Wolf' were my favourites by them. Even though 'Hungry Like the Wolf' is only one of those two on Arena, the album is still good nonetheless.

Walking around in here reminded me of my father, not John but my adopted one. He had been the one to really introduce me to this music - the eighties, I mean. He had tried to get Elena into as well, but she never cared for it much. I, however, got deeply into it; Queen had been our all-time favorite.

I recalled the day I'd first heard 'Bohemian Rhapsody.'

*"Mama, just killed a man . . . Put a gun against his head pulled my trigger now he's dead . . . "*

*I looked with confusion over at my dad in the driver's seat. We were on our way to go to Caroline's twelfth birthday party. "Dad, what the heck are we listening to?"*

*Elena nodded in agreement. "This is different from what WE listen to, Dad,"*

*"I get that you girls idolize Britney Spears and performers like her, but this right here is what I used to idolize and still do. This is Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Andy, don't you remember this from that movie your aunt Jenna showed you? 'Wayne's World'?"*

*"Oh," I said, and then listened intently to the rest of the song. After it ended, I looked over at my dad with wide eyes. "That. Was. Awesome!"*

*"Eh," Elena shrugged.*

*But my dad smiled over at me, and ruffled my hair. "You're just more open-minded, huh?"*

I smiled to myself at the memory. My adopted mother had been the one to introduce me to the Jane Austen novels and Shakespeare. Jenna and John had both contributed to my love of films. They all tried to get Elena and Jeremy into these things, but they were too busy with school and guys/girls. I had Tyler, but managed to put those things in my schedule.

I REALLY missed my old life; it was perfect back then, I didn't even care that everyone chose Elena over me then. I was satisfied with where I was; I even was an aspiring artist. That all changed when the accident happened.

As I walked down the rows, I wondered where I would be now if my parents were alive. They surely wouldn't have allowed me to be involved with Elijah, and sure as heck would've come looking for me here with Klaus unlike my siblings who were doing God knows what back home.

What would they have thought of Klaus? What would they have thought of Elena and I being doppelgangers? I knew my parents, but didn't even know what they would say to all of this.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

I looked over to see a guy standing next to me; he appeared to be a worker here. He had shaggy brown hair that was long and looked smooth. He appeared to have hazel eyes that looked to be a mix of blue, green, and brown. He was definitely a handsome guy; he was very tall, 6'4" and had a muscular build with broad shoulders and chest.

"No, I'm just browsing right now," I said before looking back at the records.

"Arena is a good choice," He commented at seeing the record in my hands.

"Yeah," I nodded awkwardly. What was I supposed to say? It wasn't like this was someone in Mystic Falls, this was a complete stranger.

"I personally prefer Notorious,"

"Really?" I looked over at him. "I've just always loved 'Hungry Like the Wolf.'"

"I think I like Notorious just because it was the first album I heard by them,"

"That's fair," I looked back to the records. "So do you work here?"

"Yes,"

"Could you perhaps point me in the direction of Queen?"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw he broke into a grin. "Yeah, follow me," He started leading me to the back of the store. "Everything is in alphabetical order, so they're near the back. Are you getting a present for someone?"

"No, it's for myself," I answered, glancing at the other records as we passed by them. "A girl can listen to records, can she not?"

"Well, of course. Especially with the shirt you have on,"

"George Michael is amazing,"

"That he is," He nodded in agreement before stopping in the middle of the aisle. "So, here we are, Queen."

Instantly, I spotted their debut album which was self-titled and then saw their third album, 'A Night at the Opera.' I snatched those up pretty quickly. I looked to see that worker was still here.

"Good choices," He smiled, and I noticed he had dimples, which instantly made me think of Klaus and his stupid roses.

"Sam!" A voice aisles away called. "We need assistance!"

This guy, who I now saw had a nametag that said Sam, scrunched his face up in annoyance. "I gotta go back up front, but if you need my help, then just come up and ask me or for me."

"Will do," I gave him one grateful nod before looking back at the records.

After I made sure there wasn't another Queen album I'd want, I looked up and down each aisle. I ended up getting Def Leppard, Skid Row, and Foreigner before deciding that was all wanted . . . for today.

I went up to the counter and Sam was the one standing at the cashier along with another dorky yet cute guy with black and green eyes sitting on a counter. He was grinning over at Sam as I walked up.

"Ah, the George Michael girl," Sam smiled when he saw me. "Did you find everything you were looking for today?"

"Yup," I answered, handing the records over to him.

"Good," He nodded.

I looked around the record store to see a mix of people here. The store was playing Journey and you could see a few people mouthing along with it.

"It's not anything like 'Empire Records,' huh?" I asked.

"It's fun working here, we just don't have Liv Tyler," The dorky guy answered; his nametag said Zak. "But, hey, we could use one if you're interested."

I rolled my eyes with a slight smile. "I am only visiting right now; I don't live here."

"What brings you hear around this time of year?" Zak asked. "It can't be the weather." He gestured outside to the pouring rain.

I looked back to them. "My 'friend' drug me here; you'd have to ask him why he brought me along. At least there's this place, though." I looked back out at the rain.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh, back in my hometown, we don't have a record store. We have a music store, but no vinyl and everyone knows vinyl has better sound," I answered.

"An old soul," Zak nudged Sam. "How old are you exactly, stranger?"

"I'm a stranger, just as you said, but you're a stranger as well and I'm not supposed to hand out personal facts," I handed Sam the cash. "You can keep the change. Thanks for your help, Sam."

"Anytime," Sam responded.

I waved before walking away. I got halfway to the door when Zak called out, "Rush blows Queen out of the water, by the way!"

I stopped in tracks and slowly turned to them. "You're kidding me, right?"

Zak nudged Sam. "Nope, and Sammy agrees with me,"

I walked back over to them. "Freddie Mercury's voice is so much better than Geddy Lee's. Don't get me wrong, Rush is pretty freakin' amazing, but they don't hold a candle to Queen."

"Sammy," Zak nudged him toward me.

"Well, Rush has musicianship, complex compositions, and eclectic lyrical motifs drawing heavily on science fiction, fantasy, and philosophy. That's pretty amazing," Sam said, slightly timid.

"Queen's earliest works were influenced by progressive rock, hard rock and heavy metal, but the band gradually ventured into more conventional and radio-friendly works, incorporating further diverse styles into their music. All of their music is amazing!" I folded my arms. "I'm still baffled by anyone thinking that, but whatever, it's your opinion and I'm not going to waste anymore of my time and try to change it. So . . . good day." I turned on my heel and matched out from that place. Instantly the rain soaked me.

I couldn't call Klaus or anyone else because I didn't have a phone, so I ran under shelter for a while as I considered my options. I could go get something to eat since that was my original plan about an hour ago, or I could go to another store. I opted for the café across the street; I took off in the pouring rain and ran into the café.

It was a very quiet place, and no one cared enough to spare me a glance as I walked in. I went up and ordered a mocha and a muffin; after receiving my order, I chose the seat by the window. As I started on the coffee and muffin, I pulled out a book I'd gotten called 'John Dies at the End.' The title gave what happens at the end, evidently, but I still interested to read it. However, it wasn't long until I was joined.

"Hey, I'm sorry for that back there,"

I looked to see Sam standing there with a coffee cup in his hands. "Oh, it's fine; I rather enjoyed telling the both of you off."

"I could tell . . . Mind if I join you?"

I closed my book and nodded. "Go ahead,"

He sat down and took a sip of his drink before taking notice of my book. "Good choice. Are you enjoying it?"

"I just bought it a bit ago," I admitted, sitting back in my chair and folding my arms. I carefully studied this guy, making sure I took every inch of him in; I wasn't exactly sure what to make of him yet. "And I just started reading it; I've not even finished the first page."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry,"

"Don't sweat it," I took a sip of my drink. "So, tell me about yourself, Sam."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, we need something to talk about,"

"Well, I work at a record store. I was named after Johnny Cash, my middle name, I mean. I'm from a small town in Louisiana not far from New Orleans. I am the youngest in my family, I have two older siblings Dean and Meg. My parents are happy back home in Louisiana. I am enrolled at Portland State University, otherwise known as PSU, it's my third year there, and I am studying law," He revealed in under a minute.

"Wow, you're not very open, are you?" I asked him with a slight smile. He blushed which made my smile grow; he was a very cute guy.

"What about you? I don't even know your name,"

I slightly frowned at him. "If I told you, it would ruin the mystery of the George Michael girl, no?"

"I guess . . . " He had disappointment in his eyes as he looked away.

Sighing, I decided to give him 'some' information. "I'm eighteen, from a small town, and have two siblings."

"Parents?"

"Deceased,"

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry — "

"If you apologize one more time, Sam, we're going to have a problem," I couldn't resist saying that; it was becoming a serious problem. "You weren't involved in it, so no need to apologize."

"O-Okay," He nodded and looked away for a moment. "If I guess your name and get it correct, will you tell me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Emmy," He said and I shook my head. "Christine. Heather. Kristen. Angie. Annie."

To all of those I shook my head; he was getting closer and closer to my name, though. "I highly doubt you'll guess it; just raise the white flag, buddy."

"Lilly?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, sorry,"

"If I give up, will you tell me?"

"I'll tell you the first letter,"

"Fine . . . " He gave in. "I give up; I don't know your first name."

"It begins with 'A,'" I told him, to which he huffed as he pondered it again. I hit his arm, which was actually very muscular. "You gave up, Sam, you can't guess it any longer."

"Right," He sighed, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "So how long are you staying in Portland? Don't you have school?"

"To answer your second question, I do have school but I'm obviously not there. To answer your first question, I have no clue. It depends on how long my 'friend' wants to stay here,"

"What kind of person is your friend that she has power over you?"

I frowned, staring out the window into the rain; I couldn't escape Klaus no matter where I went. "He's a possessive man with anger issues, but he is tolerable at times."

"How old is he?"

I wasn't able to answer because a random man walked up to us and handed me a cell phone. "Klaus wants to speak to you,"

The man walked away before I could protest, so I told Sam to give me a moment before I took the phone call where no one else would be able to hear. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Andy! How are you enjoying your day off?" The stupid hybrid answered with a ton of charisma.

"Well, I made a new friend which, by the way, you interrupted our conversation with a phone call," I answered. "Where are you at, anyways?"

"Currently, Kansas,"

I froze up. "WHAT? How are you in Kansas?! You were JUST IN Oregon last night! When did you go to KANSAS?! Why are you not in Oregon, Klaus?!"

"I'm picking up some more hybrids; I left last night after you fell sleep,"

"Then how the hell did my room get filled with roses?!"

"Oh, I left instructions to my hybrids before departing. I did hand write that note, though. What did you think?"

"I thought it was a cliché," I said without any emotion in my voice. "Sweet, but it was something you'd see in a cheesy-as-cheese-pizza movie. In your defense, however, I know your ways of seducing a girl is like that. I think I should state that I'm not seduce-able."

"No, you only THINK you're not, but that's why I like you,"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, whatever. I better go now, my friend Sam is waiting on me."

"Tell her I said hello,"

"It's a him," I corrected. Klaus and Sam had both mistook each other as females. Klaus was silent for a long moment, and I thought he had hung up on me. "Klaus?"

"Go have fun with the human boy, Andy. I will see you soon enough," And with that, the dial tone greeted me.

I went back to find Sam looking through 'John Dies at the End.' "Hey," I greeted him as I sat down.

"Oh, hi," He sat the book down and smiled at me. "Sorry about reading your book, I'd figured you'd be a while." I heard a strong Cajun accent in that sentence.

"Don't apologize, Sam. Are you Cajun?"

"Yes," He admitted reluctantly. I realized then I had heard the slight accent all along,

"That's cool," I said with a smile to which I earned another smile from him.

"A guy named Klaus called you?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's the friend I spoke of. He wanted to make sure I was okay,"

"Well, those guys over there, one of them gave you that phone, have been watching you like a hawk . . . Is he - Klaus, I mean - in the mob or something?"

I laughed, but no humor was in it. "No, no, he isn't." Though it might be more simpler if he were, I added in my thoughts. "How about we talk about something else? Like how much you enjoy PSU."

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

Sam and I spent a good bit of time talking in café about how much he enjoyed it here. Once it stopped raining, he offered to show me some highlights of Portland to which I gladly accepted (if it turned sour, I DID know how to fight considering my months training with werewolves).

He showed me a few interesting places before he actually took me to PSU and gave me a tour of the campus.

I didn't even have to step on the campus before I knew was in love with this place. It was absolutely amazing, and I broke out in a goofy grin.

"You like what you see?" He asked and a slight blush came on his cheeks after he said it.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," I breathed out.

"Come on, it's hitting six and we want to finish the tour before dark," He gestured me forward.

Everything I saw about PSU made me want to move here more and more. It was just too amazing not to want to live and study here. We finished the tour just as the sun set, and we now were walking across campus talking.

"So you're a high school senior, aren't you?"

I exhaled. "Yes, what gave me away?"

"Well, other than your age, your excitement walking around here,"

"Right," I laughed.

"So, are you considering applying here?"

"Oh, definitely. As soon as I get back I'm going to apply here, though out of state tuition will suck, I've got a good chance of a scholarship, though I do have a college fund," I shrugged then playfully nudged him. "Maybe I'll get to come here and work at that record store with Zak and you."

He smiled down at me. "I'm sure Zak would enjoy it,"

"Would you?"

"Of course,"

We smiled at one another as we continued toward his car. Unfortunately, we were interrupted. The two men who had been shadowing us all day walked up to us. They both glared at Sam, but one spoke to me.

"It's time to go," He said in a thick, country accent.

"Give me a minute, will you?" I asked them and they stood there for a moment before backing away and turning their backs to us. I sighed, and turned toward Sam. "I'm sorry about that. Thanks for making this day fun; maybe I'll see you around before I leave?"

"Maybe, A," He smiled down at me.

"Goodbye, Sam,"

"Goodbye,"

I started walking away but turned back toward him to see him watching me. "It's Andy, by the way,"

"Andy . . . I like it. Goodbye, Andy,"

I waved to him before walking over to the two goons. "Come on, what are we waiting for?"

They led me to a black SUV and I climbed in. They drove for about ten minutes before it begun raining; we arrived back at the hotel fifteen minutes later. I didn't really think of anything, I just had a clear mind. I was led by the goons back to the hotel room where, once I got into the room, I was locked up in. I tried to keep my calm as I sat my bags down in my room, where the roses filled the room with a wonderful scent. I grabbed a red rose before going back into the living room.

I pulled out the phone that was given to me earlier and looked through the contacts. I almost hit Klaus's name, but stopped when I saw the only other two names, Stefan and Rebekah. I instantly hit call Stefan.

It rung a few times before he picked up. "Stefan speaking,"

"Stefan," I breathed it in relief. "You have no clue how much I'm glad to hear your voice."

"And I should care why?"

"Well, you don't have to sound so rude, douche,"

"Don't you like that kind of thing?"

"Yeah, screw you," I spat at him. "Is Elena around?"

"I know I'm supposed to be protecting Klaus's blood bag, which is your sister, but that doesn't mean I have to always be around her,"

"You do know that Klaus would totally kill you if I asked, right?" I didn't actually know that myself, but I could still use it as a threat.

Evidently, Stefan did as well, because he didn't respond to it but my question before about Elena. "I just left Alaric and her in front of the Grill. They're trying to get the Bambi killing Stefan back."

Everything suddenly made sense; Stefan wasn't his usual self, he was the ripper. "Well, I expect, as long as you're under Klaus's control, you won't become that Stefan again, if even then."

"Finally, someone who has SOME sense!"

"Well, what choice do I have? Klaus kidnapped me and I'm stuck all by my lonesome with Klaus. I don't want to scare you off, or I'm stuck talking to Rebekah,"

"Yikes, that will make you go crazy. Trust me, it did that to me,"

"Yeah," I exhaled and walked over to the balcony. I walked out on it and went to the edge. I stared down at the street and looked at the passing people. "Klaus told me this was part of my birthday present."

"Tell me, have you already figured out that he daggered Elijah?"

"I guessed as much," I whispered.

"Was it before or after you slept with him?"

"I did NOT sleep with him, Stefan Salvatore! And screw you if you believe so!" I hung up on him and scowled at the people below me.

I did that for a while before I saw a girl that looked EXACTLY LIKE ME. I'm not talking about one or two similarities, I'm talking about it was like I was looking in a mirror.

I rubbed my eyes and looked back to the spot, but the person was gone. I exhaled and turned around, suddenly face to face with the girl. The only difference was she had straight hair instead of my curls, and a small smile was on her face.

"Andrea Gilbert, right?" She asked and my eyes widened. She had the same voice as me; this couldn't be possible. Wasn't she dead?

"Anastasia," I breathed out, and stepped back. My back hit the balcony railing.

"No, not quite," She shook her head.

My hands shook. "Emmeline,"

"Correct,"

~ * ° · ° · ° * ~

The End of Chapter XXVI


	27. Chapter 27: Emmeline

_**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers: SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, lunabloodmoon666, HoneyGee08, Ileana, ThePhantomismyLove, anissa, and Katella.**_

**So the couple names have been chosen!**

**Klaus and Andy: Klandy**

**Elijah and Andy: Anjah**

**Thanks for your input, all were amazing!**

**I was watching Gladiator the other day, and there was a quote in it that reminded me of Klaus said by the lovely Proximo.**

Proximo: Listen to me. Learn from me. I was not the best because I killed quickly. I was the best because the crowd loved me. Win the crowd and you will win your freedom.

**it only reminded me of Klaus because he originally was supposed to die at the end of season three, but Julie Plec saw Joseph Morgan acting and the rest is history!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't TVD or any of it's characters!_**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXVII_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

"No," I shook my head, staring at the replica of me. "You're _dead,_ Klaus killed you himself."

She rolled her eyes at me. "He did, but Elijah had been giving me his blood for days by then. I was in no real danger; why do think I was so willing to sleep with Klaus?"

I swallowed the lump I had in my throat; I knew now how Elena felt when faced with Katherine. "How did you find me?"

"The same day Elijah did," She walked over to the railing and leaned against it. "I have been watching over him for five hundred years, Andrea, and when he got a call from Rose and Trevor, I suspected it was a trick that Klaus had set up to kill him so I followed him. As soon as I saw you, I stopped watching over Elijah and begun watching you."

"You watched me?" I asked, turning toward her. "Like, in some guardian angel way or in a creepy stalker way?"

"I tried to prevent Klaus from finding your sister and you, if that's any indication of what way,"

"Why would try to stop Klaus from finding my sister and I?"

"Because I went through that and it cost my human life as well as my sister's,"

"You followed Elijah . . . Why? If you weren't going to tell him you were alive, why follow him?"

"I loved him and still do. I followed him because I knew he needed to move on from falling for the women in the Petrova line; when I saw the way he looked at you, especially when I saw you two almost kiss at the pond, I knew it was too late. Even though he had only seen you at first as Anastasia, he realized you weren't, and that's when he started falling in love with you,"

"_No,_" I started to go into the hotel room. "You don't know that."

"Andrea, I followed him for five hundred years; I've seen him fall in and out of love so many times. I know what it looks like when he begins to," She turned to face me.

I shook my head and went back into the hotel. I went into my room and sat on my bed, picking up the note that Klaus left me. A few seconds later, Emmeline walked in.

"Wow," She looked around at all of the roses. "Klaus, I assume?"

"Yeah," I nodded and handed her the letter.

She read it over with a scowl. "He was always the flirt. Please tell me you're not falling for this crap,"

"No, I'm not," I shook my head. "I don't fall for BS."

"So I've seen," She handed the note back and walked around, touching the roses.

"Why haven't you made yourself known to Katherine?"

"Well, despite what I did for my sister, we did not end things well. We were best friends, but when I chose to leave Bulgaria with her after she was kicked out for having a child, our relationship never repaired. Klaus and Elijah both showing me affection didn't help; Katerina only saw it as I was trying to ruin her happiness and abandon her. She blamed me for Klaus trying to kill her, and I said that I forgave her for everything she has done to me before I forced her to run. Once Klaus was finished with me, he discovered Katerina had run. Angry, he killed me and told Elijah I had run as well, but Elijah knew me; he knew I'd never run. That was the breaking point for two different pair of siblings. I followed Katerina at first, but after discovering Klaus murdered our family, I went to Elijah. I followed him until I saw you. You know the rest,"

"Klaus killed you because you saved your sister from death,"

"Yes, but I never really saved her. She became a monster . . . " She turned her back to me, and I suspected she was getting choked up. It was a long moment before she spoke again. "Your fate as well as your sister's will become the same as Katerina's and mine if you don't get off the course you're on, Andrea," She turned toward me with sadness in her eyes. "I'd give anything to become human again."

I stood from the bed and folded my arms. "You're wrong, Emmeline, I won't end up like you because I won't play one of them while I'm in love with the other. Besides, Elena survived the ritual. She isn't a vampire."

She dryly laughed. "You think she won't become one, Andrea? The Salvatores will be her downfall just as yours will be Klaus and Elijah. You are foolish if you think otherwise. I should have given you the dreams about me, not Anastasia." She murmured.

"Wait, _what? You _have been giving me those dreams?!"

"Yes, to try to turn you away from Klaus,"

"How? You even weren't alive then!"

"I had a witch friend. We did this spell that showed the past so I saw _every single moment _of Anastasia's life. It doesn't end pretty, Andrea,"

I snorted. "I've been seeing all of those dreams because of you . . . So how am I connected to Klaus? Why did I feel his pain?"

"My witch explained it in this way: 'The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.' Somehow Klaus and you are connected and transformed one another; it's just a supernatural thing. I highly doubt it will kill you, considering you weren't killed the night of the sacrifice, but I have to imagine it will come into pay sooner or later. The same thing for Elijah, but your supernatural link to him doesn't appear as strong,"

"So, you're telling me that you experienced this as well?"

"No, I did not,"

"Oh," I sat back on the bed. I looked down at the floor for a few minutes trapped in thought before looking up at her. "You came because Klaus wasn't here, didn't you?"

"Yes, I only came to get you to not give into Klaus. He's done horrible things and definitely doesn't deserve to be happy,"

I was going to argue that I had, too, but stopped myself. Actually, every vampire I knew had done horrible things but they were allowed happiness; why was Klaus any different? Also, why did she care whether he was happy or not? "Vampire blood doesn't heal me,"

"That's probably dealing with the same thing, Andrea," We sat in silence for a good five minutes. "I should go," She sighed. "Andrea, before I go — look at me."

I lifted my eyes to look at her. "Yes?"

"Live a long, happy human life. Go to college, get a good career, fall in love with a _human_ whether it be Matt Donovan or that Sam guy. You do _not_ want to be this . . . Don't waste this beautiful, human life that you've been given — that you've been blessed with,"

And with that, Emmeline disappeared. For no reason at all, I started crying. I don't know why, I just cried until I had nothing left in me. I changed into pajamas after a while and laid down, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was mentally drained, but my body did not want to shut off and let Emmeline mess with my head.

Hours upon hours passed, I had heard the phone ringing but ignored it, and eventually I gave up and moved back onto the stone balcony. So there I sat, in jogging pants and a hoodie, staring at the city. It rained off and on, but I did not move; I didn't even think. My brain had shut down my thought process which could be a good and bad thing. The sun rose eventually, it was actually very beautiful, and I felt the heat hitting my skin. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Elijah and Emmeline, or was it Anastasia? There was a running theme so far in all of this, Elijah got the girl before they die, or at least that what it seemed like. Emmeline appeared to absolutely hate Klaus, and since Anastasia was dead, I couldn't say for her feelings.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was cool and strong. "Andy?"

I tensed up at hearing the voice. "Klaus, you're back,"

"You don't seem to excited, love," He moved in front of me and saw my face. Pure worry engulfed his face and he bent down so he be face to face with me. "Andy, what's wrong, sweetheart?"

I barely shrugged and closed my eyes but he shook me.

"Did you stay out here all night? You're soaked," He sighed before he picked up bridal style and brought me into the hotel suite. He brought me into the bathroom in his room and sat me on the toilet. I was too out of it to look at his room. He took off his jacket and slung it back into his room. He rolled up his sleeves before he turned on the water in the tub before turning back to me. "I assume you don't want me to undress you," I didn't answer him and he sighed. He took my socks off before grabbing my chin. "Andrea Gilbert, do you want me to strip you down?"

I shook my head finally.

"Okay, then," He left the bathroom but left the door open, which made me suspect he would return in a moment which he did. We waited in silence as the tub finished filling up; after it finished, Klaus placed his hands on the side of my face. "I'll check on you in a little while." He left and I slowly peeled the clothes off of me. I climbed into the hot tub and it instantly felt better against my cold skin.

Everything Emmeline said replayed over in my head. "_He's done horrible things and definitely doesn't deserve to be happy._" If he didn't, then Stefan and Damon didn't. Caroline wouldn't either. I didn't feel very well at that moment; she messed with my head intentionally to get me away from Klaus, though I didn't believe her intentions were that innocent. Something didn't seem right with her.

I don't know how much time had passed, but Klaus appeared in the doorway with his back to me. "Are you finished, love?"

I didn't answer, I just stood and grabbed a towel. I dried myself off before finding my voice. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

Klaus, seeming a little excited by that, disappeared into his room. I had wrapped the towel around my torso by the time he returned, but he still didn't look. Dropping the towel, I slid on the thermal shirt he had thrown to me. It was grey and clung to me in some places. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," I said as he turned to face me. "And I'm sorry I was out of it there for a while.

"Don't worry about it, love," He pushed some hair out of my face which I tensed at his touch. "May I ask why you were in that state?"

I could tell him about Emmeline, I could tell him that she was the one haunting my dreams, but something was holding me back from doing that. "I was just thinking about my future," I lied smoothly. "Getting scared and whatnot."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I forced a smile before walking around him. "I'll give your shirt back."

"Oh, keep it. It looks much better on you,"

"It's 'cause I got boobs," I called back as I headed into the kitchen, I was hungry. "And why do you get the bathtub in your bathroom?!"

"You can use it anytime you want to, love, I can even join you some times if you wish,"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I opened the fridge and pulled out eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Then I pulled out some pancake mix from the cabinet. It was about seven in the morning, and I didn't eat hardly anything yesterday, so this would be a good breakfast, especially since Elena wasn't cooking it.

"I can do that," He walked over and tried to take over but I pushed him away .

"Nope, I'm cooking, Nikki," I said as I started frying the bacon.

"Nikki?" He questioned, slight irritation in his voice.

"Your name's Niklaus, right? Well, you're called Nik by some so that wouldn't be an original nickname. However, Nikki has yet to be used, no?"

"No, it has not,"

"If you would rather me _not_ call you that, just tell me,"

"No, it's fine,"

"Then sit down while I cook for you," I pointed to the island, to which he immediately went to.

"How was your day yesterday?" He asked after a few minutes of just watching me work.

"Good, I think I'm in love with PSU,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It looks amazing there and Sam gave me a complete tour. I'm going to apply when I get back to Mystic Falls," I admitted with a smile to him.

"Sam didn't take advantage of you, did he?"

"No," I turned half of my body to him. "Is it assumed that every man is going to use me? Even if he had, what would you have done?"

"I would torture him, slowly and painfully, so he feels pain like no one has ever. No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm around, Andy," He told me, a fire burning brightly in those blue eyes.

I turned back to the stove. "People will hurt me for the rest of my life, Klaus, it's how life goes."

"You can believe I will always be there to catch you,"

I exhaled. "You say that now, but someday it'll be different. You won't want me around,"

"Possibly," He said. "But that's how healthy relationships work. If we don't get sick of each other every once in a while, we'll run out of things to discuss and become a bore to one another to the point we cannot be within fifty feet of one another."

"You've thought this out, haven't you?"

"I am always one step ahead,"

"Really?" I questioned, my thoughts going to Emmeline. "So then why don't you tell me about when Emmeline got the better of you?"

"What of it?" He asked after a long moment.

"What was your thought process?"

"Emmeline used me; what do you think my thoughts were?"

"You're telling me that you've never used a girl?" I asked him and there was no reply. "Exactly; you were blind-sided by her. You thought she genuinely liked you, didn't you? That maybe it was different than it was with Anastasia, but it wasn't. When you found out, you felt betrayed and you took it out on her. Was it worth losing your brother?"

"Every drop,"

My skin crawled and I looked at him to see he had become teary eyed. I swallowed and looked back to the frying pan. For his sake, I decided to change the subject. "So what did you do to break Stefan of his usual self?"

"A little compulsion, as always,"

I didn't speak, my anger returning. I remembered he had locked me in the hotel room, had people following me, and this wasn't helping it at all. I was ready to punch him in that pretty face of his. I finished cooking breakfast and fixed him a plate and a glass of orange juice. Once I fixed myself one, I stood beside the island and ate.

"You can sit down, love,"

"I'm good," I said, taking a bite of a piece of bacon.

After a few minutes of silence, he sighed. "What did I do this time?"

"You remember when we were in Gloria's bar? What I told you?"

He puckered his lips. "Yes,"

"I've got a continuation to that," I took a sip of my OJ before walking up to where we were inches away. "You can't _compel _people to be your friend or fight for you."

"I have and it works,"

"That's not true companionship, Klaus," I shook my head. "When my siblings and friends had lied to me about the supernatural world and I found out, I felt betrayed. If it weren't for you storming into town to sacrifice Elena, I would not be talking to them. Once my good opinion is gone it's lost forever."

"And what is your opinion of me?"

"You manipulate, you thirst for power, you control, you punish, but your actions are driven by one, singular place deep inside," I said and paused for a moment before continuing. "You're alone, and you hate it. _That's_ why you create hybrids and keep your family daggered until you can wake them . . . because you don't _want_ to be alone. But, Klaus, if you want to connect with people so you have companionship, you actually have to open up. You can't just get by with charming and manipulating people. That's not how it works. You have to open up eventually."

Klaus had stood up and we were glaring at one another. "And how came you by this conclusion?"

"You're more easily seen through than you think," I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, am I? What about you, Andy?"

"What about me?"

"You latch onto any man who shows her the slightest attention. You act like you're a broken little thing to get attention when you're actually a scared little girl who is going to hit rock bottom before she changes into anything amazing."

"I _hate _you," I was seething and I slapped him. "I wish I'd never met you! You're just a bastard who is trying to make himself better by dragging me down!"

"No, you know what? I'm trying to get you to show _something_ other than hatred for me, but perhaps bringing you along was a bad idea,"

"You're choosing a horrible way to do that!"

"Am I?" He said in a softer tone and I realized how close we had gotten. "You feel something right now, don't you?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "No, I feel nothing."

"Yes, you do. One word love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist," He whispered that last part in my ear. "You are constantly finding something to start something, you are trying to find a reason to not like me."

I pushed him back. "I do _not_ 'latch onto any man' who shows me attention, Klaus. I've only ever kissed one person while in your time I imagine you slept around with multiple women. I've loved, yes, but not thrown myself at every interested party as you can see with our relationship. You've offended me in more ways than one, Klaus, and I know I have things wrong with me, _I accept that._ I apologize if I was too honest with you."

I stood there for a moment before turning and going to my room. That had started friendly and turned sour very quickly. Maybe it was inevitable . . . I mean, Klaus and I seemed to clash about something always that was just one of those times.

What he said to me though stuck in my mind. _ "One word love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist. You are constantly finding something to start something, you are trying to find a reason to not like me." _I got chills thinking about that, whether they were good or bad I had no clue.

I changed into better clothes and sat around the room for a while before there was a knock on the door.

"Andy?" Klaus's voice came from the other side. I didn't answer him, I just walked over to hear him better. "Andy, I shouldn't have said what I did . . . I-I apologize."

I sighed before opening the door. He was apologizing, which was a major shock, so I figured I would forgive him. "I forgive you for that but angry at you for kidnapping me and the other stuff you've done."

He held his hand out, a goofy smile on his face. "Well, good thing I have a big day planned. What do you say, Andy?"

I nodded. "Okay, but I get to drive and I'm not going to hold your hand."

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XXVII_**

**_Please review! Next chapter: Boat ride!_**

**_~ The Onceler's Unless_**


	28. Chapter 28: Waterfall

**_A/N: Thanks to the reviewers: winxgirl1997, SomebodyWhoCares, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, Anissa, Cassandra-Jayne, Ileana, HoneyGee08, lunabloodmoon666, and smilin steph._**

**Yes, I do realize Klaus's speech about curiousity was Captain Jack Sparrow in Dead Man's Chest, there is a reason for that, a very valid one. It will come in on chapter 34, but I will say this: Does anyone remember that Andy loves movies?**

**I just wrote the chapter with Elijah and can I say I'm excited to post it? With that said, I'm going to post two chapters today to move this along. So please enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but if I did, I would have a fantastic time prancing around the set and giving input._**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXVIII_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

"I'm going to barf,"

"You're nervous because it's your first time, but you're going to be fine,"

I glared over at Klaus who had a smirk on his face. Of course he was enjoying this.

We were on a boat traveling down Oregon's coast, and I was getting seasick. This was my first time on a boat in my entire life, and I was getting sick from the bobbing of the boat. "Ugh," I hung my head over the side and closed my eyes.

"You're missing all the beautiful sights, Andy," I felt his hand rub my upper back. If I wasn't going to vomit I'd tell him to get it off of me, but I was pretty sure if I opened my mouth that my breakfast would come up. "Look over there. Come on, Andy."

Slowly I looked up to see we were passing a port in the city that had a sign that said Astoria. People waved as we passed and I sighed before hanging my head over. "I thought it was wild horses or something," I grumbled.

"No, horses are commonly seen in Southeast Oregon, especially the Steens Mountain area . . . Do you like horses?"

"They aren't my favorite animal,"

"What is your favorite animal?"

"It's monkeys,"

He laughed. "Monkeys?"

"They're cute . . . Have you ever seen Tarzan?"

"Yes," He continued laughing.

"Well, what's yours then?"

"Horses,"

I looked up at him. "I figured it would be a lion,"

"A lion . . . Why?"

"You remind me of one," I shrugged and looked back down at the water.

"How?"

"I don't know, you just do . . . " I trailed off and took a deep breath. After a few seconds, I heard a huge splash and water landed on me. I opened my eyes to see Klaus's shirt on the railing and he was in the water. "What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"I'm swimming! Why don't you come join me?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd rather not be shark bait!"

"They have nets, you'll be perfectly safe!"

I sighed before standing up straight, slightly dizzy from the bobbing, and pulled my red and white striped tank top off before taking the white shorts and flip-flops off. Klaus had requested I put on a bathing suit so I did, but I had no clue I would be swimming in the Pacific Ocean.

"If I die, Nikki, I'm haunting your ass!" I said before climbing over the railing. I had on a red bikini which I now regretted wearing; I should have worn a one piece. This showed a good bit of skin, including some of the tattoo on my lower right love handle.

Before I could change my mind, I jumped into the water.

I'll be honest; ever since my parent's accident, I've not been swimming. Those frightened feelings of being drowned had faded, I was okay as soon as I got the surface again.

Klaus's arms went around me. "Gotcha,"

Our bodies were pressed together and that we were awfully close considering we had gotten into a fight this morning. I turned around to find myself looking into his beautiful blue orbs, but then realizing we were having some kind of 'moment,' I pushed myself away from him and splashed him. I laughed at his expression before going back underwater and yanking his leg, to which he immediately joined me underwater and grabbed me before bringing us back to the surface.

"Careful, love, you're treading on dangerous water!"

"Am I, love?" I decided to turn toward him again and I placed my hands on each side of his shoulders before dunking him under the water. I swam away back toward the boat, deciding I didn't want to be in the water for his revenge.

I got up on the boat and then Klaus tackled me to the ground. I laughed, opening my eyes to see him on top of me, a very boyish smile on his face which I liked. He looked much more . . . kind. That made me think; Klaus was kind to me in private, excluding our fights, but was so cruel to my family and friends. What was the difference between them and me?

"I get that you might quite enjoy this, Nikki, but this is a very scandalous position I'd rather not everyone see," I said, feeling odd at the bare skin touching one another.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Considering the things said this morning, not really," I said and he immediately climbed off, his eye catching the top of my tattoo.

He broke out in a grin. "Your tattoo?"

"Yes," I stood up and covered it with part of the bathing suit. I jumped back into the water before he could see it completely. He soon jumped in after me.

We played around in the water for a good bit before wer got back on the boat and started going toward our designation, wherever it was since he had refused to tell me. We ate lunch about one on the edge of the boat - he had given me motion sickness pills and I felt a lot better on the boat now. He had brought a simple lunch of sandwiches, chips, and fruits. I think he was catching onto the idea I didn't like material things and liked the simple things.

We spoke about random things for a while like our favorite books and movies. We both agreed that The Hobbit was amazing but disagreed on Anna Karenina then agreed again on any of Shakespeare's works. After we finished eating and debating about books, we silently laid side by side on a blanket, staring up at the sky. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like there used to would have been; it was comfortable and nice. I even found myself drifting off to sleep.

That didn't last long, though, because Klaus gently shook my shoulder. "Andy," He said softly. "Andy, wake up. We're here."

I opened my eyes, seeing trees above me now and feeling arms around me. I was being carried by Klaus. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Look," He gestured to his head ahead of us.

I turned my head, my breath suddenly leaving me. We stood over a beautiful waterfall that went down amazing brown rocks and went down into crystal clear water. "Oh, my God," I whispered, not thinking of the loud sound coming from the waterfall, but he was a hybrid so he could hear everything. "How did you — ? Where are we?"

"I have connections," He said as he stood me on my feet. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded, moving closer to the edge. "Can we get in?"

"Of course, why else would we be here?" He asked, already taking off his after. I followed him by example and started heading down the hill. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get in," I said, stopping and turning back to him.

"Aren't you going to jump in from up here?"

"Oh, uh," I glanced down the waterfall. "I can't be healed by vampire blood, Klaus."

He rolled my eyes. "Do you think I'd ever put you in danger?"

"Maybe,"

"I would never dare," He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Andy, I promise you will always be safe with me around."

"Pinky promise?"

He sighed. "Pinky promise,"

"Fine, but I'm holding your hand just in case something happens," I said as he pulled me back over to the edge.

"Fine with me, love," He smirked over at me.

"On three," I said and took a deep breath. "One . . . Two . . . Three!"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I had survived the jump, and Klaus had laughed at my reluctance to jump and my scream on the way down for quite a bit. We stayed swimming until it was dusk then we headed back to the boat. Once on the boat, we sat at the back of the boat, staring out at the sunset.

"If you don't mind me asking," He randomly said as we stared out into the beautiful yellow, orange, and pink sunset. It reminded me of the roses and note he had given me. "What really went down between Elijah and you?"

I looked over at him. "Why are you so curious?"

"I just want to know how close you got,"

I stared at him for a long moment before looking away again. "Let me just say this: I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I didn't ask for it to begin. I guess that's the way it's with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets." I said, looking out to the sunset as I used that as my metaphor. "There's this quote by Robert Forst that I found a while ago, it says: 'In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.' Your brother will always be something that haunts me. Our time together, our conversations, everything thing about him that I noticed will always be with me. He's my 'what if' relationship. 'What if' we had remained together — or whatever we were? I'm always going to wish I could've found out, but he broke his promise to me and broke whatever trust we did have so now I guess I'll never know."

"The one that got away?"

"He just might have been," I murmured.

"You are so different from Anastasia, yet so similar,"

"Well, just because I'm her doppelganger doesn't mean I'm her, Klaus," I looked over at his blue eyes.

"I know," He seemed to search my eyes. "But Elena has the kindness and air that Tatia held. Anastasia was devious, playful, and her manner was all about the confidence she had in herself."

"She was prideful?" I questioned.

"Somewhat vain, yes," He nodded slightly. "You're guarded somewhat, but I can still read you. Your eyes give you away."

"Just as yours does you," I pointed out. "The eyes are the window to the soul, right?"

He smiled. "Right,"

"Klaus, what happened to Anastasia? Why wasn't she turned into a vampire like you?" I asked, a frown on my face.

I instantly saw his guard go back up. "She just wasn't,"

"But why? Wasn't she Elijah's wife?" I pressed but he didn't answer and instead turned away from me. I scoffed and stood. "You expect me to be seduced by you when I know hardly _anything_ about you, Klaus?" I walked away from him and went to the back of the boat. I stared off the back, feeling the sun's warmth slowly disappear and the dark sky appear; the moon soon came out along with the stars.

Fireworks were being shot off at a dock and every time the booming sound would make my heart feel like it's vibrating. I don't know why that happened but it did.

"Anastasia was my best friend," He said from behind me. "She had been in love with me for years, but I was chasing after Tatia. When she finally came of age, Elijah noticed what I didn't. That Anastasia was a far better choice than Tatia, not only personality wise but moral wise seeing as she had not had a child out of wedlock like Tatia. Elijah immediately became enamored by her and her by him; it wasn't until I saw them together I realized."

"Realized what?" I turned toward him.

"That I loved her," His eyes were filled with so much pain that I felt guilty for snapping at him. "But, alas, it was too late. She fell in love with him and for longest of time didn't choose between us, then . . . "

"Then?"

"She chose Elijah. That was the end to the tragic love story," He had a mocking and bitter tone.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" I asked, but it was hardly audible, though he probably heard it. I walked over to him and exhaled. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, and I'm sorry if you felt obligated that you needed to tell me about that because of my fit. Truth has always been huge for me, Klaus, and I just got frustrated."

"You were right; you should know,"

I nodded in agreement. "And here's something you should know: you need to get over Anastasia before trying to seduce her doppelganger. As you pointed out, I'm not her. I don't feel the same things as hers and I certainly would never chose between two brothers, let alone allow myself in a situation where that could happen because I know what it's like to be the 'other' person. So, get over Anastasia, then you should try again. I need to let go of someone also. You're not alone in this, we'll be bosom buddies as soon as I forgive you for killing my aunt."

"And when might that be?" He gravely asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, when I think you deserve it. When I see that you are truly sorry for it."

"Andy, I apologize for killing your aunt,"

I shook my head and turned around to the fireworks. "Keep working on it, Nikki,"

"As long as it takes, I will," He said, leaning onto the rail beside me.

We watched the booming fireworks in a comfortable silence.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XXVIII_**


	29. Chapter 29: Goodbye Portland

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or it's characters, only Andy._**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXIX_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

_I looked over at Elijah from my spot. I knew I needed to tell him about the child, I would not be able to hide it much longer, but I was fearful he would find out. He was putting on his clothes and caught me watching him;.once he finished he sat beside me on our bed. He must have seen the turmoil I was in._

_"What troubles you, my love?" He asked._

_I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. I supposed right now is better than any other time, so I forced a smile toward him. "I'm with child, Elijah"_

_He stared at me in shock for a long moment before he smiled and passionately kissed me. "A child . . . Our child," He murmured, kissing my stomach. "Our beautiful child."_

_"I suppose we shall have to tell your parents tonight?" I stroked his head._

"_Yes, we shall," Elijah leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you, Anastasia."_

_"And I, you," I placed a kiss on his lips, a genuine smile breaking out on my face._

_"Mother!"_

_I looked over toward the window at hearing Klaus's voice. "Nik? He sounds . . . "_

_"Mother!"_

_I ran out before Elijah and stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. Klaus was carrying the dead body of little Henrik._

_"No, no! What happened?" Esther screamed, reaching them as Klaus put Henrik's body on the ground. I quickly ran over._

_"The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!" Klaus cried._

_"We must save him. Please, there must be a way!" Esther pleaded with a nearby woman._

_"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone." The woman responded._

_"No! No!" Esther clutched Henrik's body, and I was crying as I held onto Klaus while Elijah assisted his mother. Klaus welcomed my embrace and cried onto my shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry," He softly sobbed over and over._

_All I could do was hold him. The picture dissipated, and I was standing by a lake, my feet in the water._

_"Anna?"_

_I didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. "Hello, Nik," My voice broke at the end._

_He sat beside of me but remained quiet for the longest of times. "You have been gone,"_

_"I have my reasons," I murmured._

_"You can tell me, Anastasia. We are best friends still, correct?" He gave me the best smile he could muster up._

_I bursted into tears. "I lost not only Henrik but a child as well, Nik."_

_"You are pregnant?"_

_"I _was _pregnant, Nik," I covered my face as I decided not to tell him it was his child I had carried. "I lost it when we were mourning Henrik."_

_"I'm so sorry, Anna,"_

_"Do not blame yourself, Nik, it was out of your control. It was not your fault," I laid my head on his shoulder. "Perhaps it wasn't meant to be . . . Perhaps I should not have any children."_

_"Don't say that, love," He said, kissing my head. "You are meant to have children. You would be a fantastic mother."_

_I cried until I couldn't cry any longer, and he soon joined in with me. We cried and held one another, mourning for his brother and our child, though it was unknown to him about his child._

I came back to the land of the living with a depressed feeling. I couldn't help but want to cry over the emotions I'd just experienced. I got up from the bed and moved to go take a shower. After the fireworks last night, Klaus had fallen sleep on the boat and I soon followed after him. I must have been carried back in last night. After I finished getting ready, I headed out to see that Klaus was ready to go.

"Where are we going today?" I asked.

"To a certain witch friend of mine," He tossed me a jacket. "It's raining and cold out, you might want this."

"Thanks," I slipped it over my clothes. "A witch friend? For what reason?"

"To figure out our connection,"

"Oh,"

"What is it? Second guessing your want to not have us connected?"

"No," I shook my head. "It's just . . . " Emmeline sprang back into my head and I recalled her every word and warning about Klaus. "Nothing. I'm freaking out for no reason. Let's go."

He handed me a pack of Pop Tarts and a small bottle of OJ before we left out. The only thing I could hope for was that Emmeline wouldn't come up.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

We walked into a huge old house from at least the 1800s that took thirty minutes to get to. It was surprisingly in pretty good shape.

We were being led by an older gentlemen to a back room that revealed to be pretty dark other than some candles spread out in the room. The door slammed closed behind us and I stood closely to Klaus's side. "You said she was a friend?" I murmured to him.

"Richelle," Klaus said into the darkness. "I know you're in here, I can feel you're presence."

"Hello, Klaus," An older, beautiful woman, probably in her mid-forties with olive skin and dark eyes stepped into the dim light. She had to be at least a foot shorter than me; she folded her arms and her eyes went to me. "This is the girl you spoke of?"

"Yes, this is Andy," Klaus put his hand on my lower back and pushed me forward.

"'Sup?" I said, throwing a slight glare at Klaus before looking at this Richelle.

"Hm," She murmured, circling around me like a shark. She was critiquing me! She wasn't supposed to do that, she was was supposed to find out what was up with Klaus and I! "Should we begin?" She asked, looking over at Klaus.

She kneeled down at the table with the candles and Klaus kneeled down on the opposite side, gesturing to me to follow.

"Give me your left palm, Klaus, and yours as well, Andy," She instructed and we did so. She pulled out a knife and sliced my palm open before I could even blink; I wanted so badly to yell at her, but I kept my mouth shut.

She cut open Klaus's palm as well and poured our blood together into a clear glass bowl. Klaus's palm healed up while mine continued dripping blood. She cut his hand again then joined our hands so our bloody palms touched the other's uncut hand.

"Clear your mind of everything," She instructed. "Think of nothing but the other."

I did as she said and kept my thoughts on him. At one point, I suddenly felt like I was in his head, feeling the things he did; I was extremely calm but I could feel the pain in my palm.

The candles burned brighter as I stared into Klaus's blue orbs. I felt my heart start beating rapidly and I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me, but in the good kind of way, if there was such a thing.

"_She's so beautiful . . . _" I heard a foreign voice in my thoughts. "_So beautiful it hurts._"

"_Klaus?_" I thought, though it was probably stupid of me to do that.

"_Andy?_"

"_My God,_" I stared at him in wonderment. "_How are we — ?_"

"_I have no clue,_" He stared back at me with the same look in his eyes. "_You didn't hear all my thoughts, did you, love? I suppose you didn't since your cheeks aren't rosy._"

This was so odd and supernatural; my skin crawled and I couldn't help but be slightly freaked out, but my thoughts had to stay on Klaus, so I kept them there. "_I can _feel_ you, Klaus,_"

"_I can feel you as well. Your hands are quite bloody,_"

"_No, I meant — _"

"_I know, I just wanted to see your smile,_"

I repressed a sigh; he obviously _wasn't_ going to give up on seducing me, even after our talk. "_Can we just concentrate on the task at hand?_"

"_Anything for you . . . You know, I . . . _"

He faded out before we heard the witch, I forget her name now, speak up.

"Your connection is definitely supernatural," She said. "It looks like your blood is connected, but not in family relation, something much deeper. You're mentally and physically attached to one another, and to explain further it is difficult because I don't understand it myself. All I know is there's no way to reverse it, whatever connected you two must have been write powerful, so you'll just have to suck it up." She held out a cloth to each of us and I gladly pulled my palms away from Klaus and took it. I quickly started cleaning my hands off from the blood.

"That helps," Klaus snorted.

"I didn't have to say a word, Klaus, now I advise you leave before you say something else in that nature," She snapped, handing me a roll of gauze, and then disappearing into the darkness.

"Well then," I muttered, finishing wiping the blood off before wrapping my hand up. Klaus assisted me and then we were led out by the same man who had brought us in.

Once we got back in the car, I laughed. "That was _intense,_"

He nodded in agreement. "How's your hand?"

"I'll live," I looked out the window as we sped past trees down the dirt road. "Where are we going now?"

"Anywhere you want,"

"Anywhere?" I couldn't help but grin over at him.

"Anywhere,"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

"A record store?" Klaus questioned as we walked towards it.

"It's actually pretty awesome in here," I defended the place. "I think you'll like it. If you don't, then we can leave and go to the art gallery I saw you eyeing just a second ago that's down the street. Deal?"

"Deal," He said as we walked in.

As soon as I walked in, I got a greeting.

"Sam, look! I told you she would return for me!" Zak said from the counter, a smirk on his face. "Andy, my love, how have you been?"

"Fantastic, my love!" I winked at him and looked around until I saw Sam talking to a customer. When he caught my gaze, a smile popped up on his face, but it faltered when he saw Klaus standing next to me.

"I take it you know these two?" Klaus murmured to me, sounding defensive.

"They're good guys, Klaus. Don't worry, I'm not going to run off with one of them. Come on," I patted his shoulder in reassurance before going over to Zak. "How have you been in the past two days, Zak?"

"Just pining away for you," He said, then looked to Klaus. "Who is the goon?"

"This is — "

"Klaus," Klaus interjected, putting a hand on my back. "I don't know if Andy's mentioned me or not; I'm her boyfriend."

"He is _not _my boyfriend," I quickly denied it, stepping away from his hand. "We're _friends, _nothing more."

"Well, Klaus, you might have some competition," Zak gestured to Sam who was now making his way over with a wide smile.

"Andy," Sam said, immediately pulling me into a hug.

"Hi, Sam," I mentally freaked out at the touch; we barely knew each other!

"Sorry," He blushed as he pulled away. "I just didn't think I'd see you again."

"Same," I smiled at him, then noticed Klaus giving him a deadly glare. "This is my friend Klaus that I told you about, Sam."

"Oh, good to meet you," Sam held out his hand to Klaus. "Andy talked about you."

"Hopefully not too badly," Klaus said, shaking his hand. I could tell his grip was tight because Sam flinched.

"Not all of it was," Sam meant it as a joke, but I could see Klaus did not take it as such.

"So what happened to your hand?" Zak asked.

"Well, I was cooking and lets just say that a knife isn't the best tool I could use," I laughed to try and make it believable.

Klaus's phone rang out right then. He took it out and looked at who was calling before excusing himself.

"Geez, Sam, you were right, it's like he's in the mob . . . Are there British mobs?" Zak asked, slightly confused.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked over at Klaus. He seemed happy at first but then his expression turned dark.

"Andy?" Sam asked. "Are you okay?"

"Excuse me a minute," I said before going over to Klaus.

"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened," Klaus spat into the phone. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again into the receiver. "I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself . . . If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?"

So he was talking to Stefan, but about what? Whose rotting body did he want to see? Damon first popped in my mind, but surely Stefan would never . . .

"I wanna talk to Rebekah," Klaus said. "Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?" There was another pause. "I'll be home soon." He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket, then saw me standing there.

"We're going home?" I asked, my heart swelling with hope.

"It would appear so," He said. "Say your goodbyes then meet me at the car." He quickly left from the record store, obviously shaken. What could possibly do that to him?

I pushed that thought away for a moment and went back over to the two guys I'd met here. "It looks like this is goodbye, gentlemen," I said as I approached.

"What?"

"It's time for me to leave Portland . . . for now," I smiled small at them. "I'll be back, though, I can promise you that."

"I'll hold you to it," Sam said.

"_We'll _hold you to it," Zak corrected, putting an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Lover boy and I will wait for you, Andy."

"I'll hold you both to that," I waved to them as I backed away. "See you guys again someday."

I walked out of the record store, feeling a weight on my heart. I really wanted to stay here, but I knew I needed to take this chance at Klaus allowing me to go home.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XXIX_**


	30. Chapter 30: Homecoming

**_A/N: Thanks to the reviewers: dietrich2234, SomebodyWhoCares, Ileana, winxgirl1997, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, Hope of the Darkness, HoneyGee08, cyn4675, Anissa._**

**_R.I.P. Cory Montieth ~ 1982-2013_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of it's characters. I only own Andy._**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXX_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • ° _* ~

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, holding up the bag Klaus had just handed me that he said was my Homecoming attire. Currently, we were on a plane back to Mystic Falls and evidently we were going to a Homecoming party. Couldn't I have just stayed in Portland one more day so I could miss this? "I mean, you're a hybrid, don't you have better things to do than go to a high school party?"

"Oh, it's more of a wake," Klaus said as he sat down.

"A wake? A wake for who?" I asked.

"We'll be landing in an hour, so you might want to go get ready because we'll be going straight to the party," He dodged the question.

"Once again with the being open, Nikki, do you want to get in _another_ fight?" I asked before I went to the bathroom to get ready.

Once I made sure that the bathroom was locked, I pulled out the dress and a sigh immediately escaped my lips.

The dress was . . . Well, it was creme-colored and strapless; the bottom of the dress would stop at my knees. The dress had a corset top; while it was plain on the front, the back had a rich gold flowers that descended down to the bottom of the dress. After the corset ended, the skirt cascaded down beautifully. As I said, the entire front was plain except for the top if the corset and the bottom of the skirt being laced in gold. The stilettos were gold as well, and when I reached into the bag one more time, I found a white rose, the tips were laced with gold.

How much did this cost? I pushed that out of head and started getting ready.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

"Andy?" Klaus called from the other side of the door. "Andy, love, we're about to land. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, staring at myself in the mirror. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I would never,"

I sighed before opening the door. Instantly, Klaus's face lit up at seeing me.

"Andy, you're . . . you look . . . "

"Just spit it out," I folded my arms.

"You look breathtaking," He breathed out. "The dress suits you just like I knew it would."

"Did I just take Niklaus's breath away?" I couldn't help but say aloud then I noticed he was already dressed up, too, and he had a gold handkerchief that matched my dress in his suit pocket. "You don't look bad yourself, Klaus, you clean up nice. So what bimbo is your date?"

"I've not asked her just yet and this one isn't a bimbo,"

"Well, get to it, then,"

"Andrea Gilbert," Klaus grinned. "Will you do me the honor of going with me to Homecoming?"

I tapped my chin, acting like I was debating it before I smiled at him. "Why not? I let a vampire escort me last time to a party, why not a hybrid this time? Just don't expect to get lucky, or you'll be going dateless."

"Why don't we go take a seat?" Klaus took a step back and gestured to the seats.

"Right," I nodded, walking past him to my seat. "You just looked at my tail, didn't you?"

"That wouldn't be very gentlemanly, would it?" I could tell he was smirking from the sound of his voice.

"Not at all," I smoothed out the dress and stared out the plane window as we descended. My stomach started churning at the realization that this was _real; _I was going home and I would see Elena and Jeremy. I didn't even realize how much I missed them until right now or how little I had given them thought while I was in Portland. That was quite bittersweet to think about.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked over at Klaus. "Elena and Jeremy,"

"Ah," He said knowingly, looking ahead and away from me. "Do you think of them often?"

"Of course, they're my brother and sister, we're blood," I looked at him with curiosity. "Don't you think of your siblings often?"

"All the time," It was barely audible, and I wouldn't able to hear it if not for sitting right beside of him.

"Kol . . . He's your brother, isn't he?"

"Precisely,"

"He's . . . He's quite arrogant, is he not?"

"You don't know the half of it," Klaus said and I laughed to which he joined in.

"Your family, of what I've experienced in my dreams, is very lovely," I said in an attempt to get him to open up. "Your father, though, is harsh. Mikael and Esther scared me most, but I think because the way they treated you poorly." Klaus kept his gaze away from me. "Klaus, look at me. Look at me," I demanded until he finally looked over at me. "I wouldn't wish the way you were treated on my worst enemy, because I know how it feels to not be number one just not as much as you; I know what it feels like to feel alone, to _be _alone."

He had tears glistening in his eyes, and was searching my eyes. Frankly, I was surprised that came out of me; I mean, shouldn't Klaus be my worst enemy considering what he's done? Suddenly the plane door opened, indicating that we had landed it was time for us to leave.

"Come on," Klaus stood up. "Time for our party."

I stood up and followed him; since when was it _our _party?

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Klaus and I entered the Lockwood mansion, our arms linked.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said as I caught a glimpse of the band outside. People were drinking and dancing around. "How did you set this up in less than a day?"

"I'm a very powerful person, Andy, you should know that by now," Klaus led me out to the backyard where a huge crowd was gathered around the band performing. I noticed they were playing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen and looked over to Klaus.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked with a grin.

"I pulled a few strings," He winked, directing his dimples at me. "I happen to know the guy throwing the party."

"Oh, you do? Maybe you should tell him he is not getting lucky tonight despite all the things he's done to seduce me,"

"He said he's willing to wait as long as it takes,"

"Well, it'll be quite some time!" I said.

"Dance with me!"

"Is that a demand or a request?"

"Both!" He grabbed my hand and spun me around in a circle before pulling me close. "Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

I laughed, throwing my head back. "So you're a Batman fan?"

"I've seen the films a few times," He said as we slowly danced with one another despite it being at the height of the song.

"You do realize your cool meter just went up a notch for quoting that?" I questioned. "But you're still not cool."

"I'll take it," He whispered in my ear before spinning me again.

We danced in silence, just staring at one another. His eyes were really beautiful now that I was looking into them; they were much more beautiful than they were in my dreams. I felt myself slowly getting lost in them as he twirled me around. I think we continued dancing like that for another song or two before Klaus stopped it.

"I need to go take care of something," He said, kissing my knuckles. "Save me another dance, my lady?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but I was shaken up from that dance. "R-run along now,"

He smirked at me before disappearing and I finally took a breath. What was going on?

"So you're back,"

I turned toward the voice, a smile breaking across my face. "Ty!"

"Good to have you back, but . . . What's going on with Klaus and you?" He gestured to where Klaus had disappeared.

"Nothing, he just kidnapped me," I answered almost too quickly. I cleared my throat. "So where is everyone?"

"Somewhere. I saw Stefan walk in not too long ago," He glanced around.

"Aren't those heavy?" I gestured to the beer crates he held.

"For you, probably, but for me? Nah,"

"That's right," I exhaled. "You're a hybrid now."

"And proud of it, though I was werewolf before so it would not have been heavy then,"

"You're back," Stefan said as he walked up to us

"Hey, Stefan! Yeah, I had fun being kidnapped by Klaus, but what's up with you?" I asked.

"Calm down, Andy," Stefan looked over at Tyler. "Nice party you've got going on, Tyler."

"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants," Tyler explained.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a party, Stefan. It's a wake," I said in a flat tone.

Klaus walked out on the stage and the crowd cheered. "Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!" He said into the mic.

"See you guys around," I muttered before going toward the house, bumping straight into Caroline.

"Andy!" She squealed.

"Oh, hey," I greeted.

"That's all you say after you were kidnapped?! '_Oh, hey?'_ Everyone was sick with worry!" She tried to hug me but I took a step back.

"Really? Then why wasn't there a rescue mission?" I questioned. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "That's what I thought. Let me guess; was it all about protecting dear old Elena once again?"

I stormed away and walked into the manor when I saw that there was drinks. One couldn't hurt, could it? I went over and grabbed a cup and poured myself a drink. I sipped on it as I started walking back out, the old familiar taste settling on my tongue and tasting bitter at first.

"Andy?"

I looked to see Elena standing there but she had curly hair instead of her usual straight hair. "Hello, sister,"

"Are you here with Klaus?" She asked as she stepped off the stairs.

Something wasn't right. Elena would've knocked the cup out of my hand and sent me home, or at least she would've tried to.

"Yes, he decided he'd bring me back after a week being away. How was it, by the way? Did you just _love _not having me around?" I downed the rest of my drink. "I need another drink." I went back to the keg and poured another drink, and when she didn't stop me, I knew this wasn't my sister, this was Katherine. Something was up.

I immediately went to look for Klaus - don't ask me why that was my first instinct. I saw Stefan and him talking and started to go to him when I caught their conversation.

"So, what now? Stop running?" Stefan asked.

"Hm - now I reunite my family," Klaus responded. That stopped me dead in my tracks. _Elijah._

"Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?"

"None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones," Klaus watched the Homecoming Queen walking by. I kinda blocked out the next bit because they talked about Rebekah and my head was hurting and everything was becoming more and more unclear. I tuned back in when I heard mention of Klaus's father.

"I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?" Stefan asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me." Klaus responded.

"All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me . . . ? My freedom from your compulsion?"

Wait, let me think this out before I lose all judgement. Katherine is here, Klaus's father is dead, _and _Stefan is negotiating his freedom? Something wasn't right . . . Or maybe it was me in my drunken state seeing stuff that wasn't there.

"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back," Klaus seemed to notice me at this point. "Andy! How nice of you to join us!"

"Something's . . . not right," I slurred.

Klaus's smile dropped. "Have you been drinking?"

"Klaus, listen . . . to me," I put a hand on my forehead. "I need to tell you something ― "

"Andy, give me that," Klaus took my cup and threw it. "Are you not a recovering alcoholic?"

"Klaus ― "

"Just come here," Klaus slipped my arm over my shoulders and looked at Stefan. "I'm sending her home for now. I'll be inside waiting."

I tried to get Klaus to listen as he hauled me away but he wouldn't. We bumped into Tyler on our way.

"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here," Tyler instantly said, they spoke some more but I blocked it out because my head was aching. We started moving again and Klaus sat me down on a bench.

"Andy, look at me," He grabbed my chin. "You will not drink any alcoholic beverage for the reminder of the night. Am I understood?" I nodded, laying my head back. "I'm going to get someone to bring you home. Wait here." As soon as he left, I headed for the front. In my state of mind right then, I decided I wasn't going to let a strange hybrid take me home.

As soon as I stepped out of the house, I was grabbed at the neck. I tried getting out of the gray, but whoever this was stronger than anything I'd fight. After a moment of a failed struggle, the person turned me around to face him.

"M-Mikael," I choked out, my eyes widening. He was even more frightening in real life than in dreams.

"You know me, fantastic," He lowered his head. "You will not run, you will stay by my side."

"I will not run, I will stay by your side,"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I don't know how long I'd been standing there, but it felt like forever. I actually saw Katherine standing on the opposite side of Mikael, hidden like I was from view of whoever stood in the doorway. This while thing made me sober up pretty quickly, though.

I became more vexed Mikael said to someone to send for Niklaus. Seconds later, Mikael perked up. "Hello, Niklaus," He greeted.

"Hello, Mikael," Klaus said and I perked up. Maybe I would be okay with Klaus here. "Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't."

"Or you can come outside if you want," Mikael suggested.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb,"

"They can't kill me,"

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me," Mikael explained as a female hybrid - I'm just going to go out on a limb here and assume everyone outside here is a hybrid - pushed Katherine to Mikael. "Come out and face me, Nikaus. Or she dies."

"Go ahead. Kill her,"

"No, Klaus. He'll do it," Katherine said, and it was now clear she was just doubling for Elena.

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations," Mikael pointed out.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you," Klaus spat.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one," Mikael spat right back.

"No," I suddenly moved from my spot but Mikael instantly grabbed me. I saw tears falling from Klaus' eyes and he almost moved to grab me. "Remember our conversation, Klaus? Remember? You're not alone. You're not alone."

"Come out, Niklaus, or I'll kill _her,_"

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill them both," Klaus looked away from me - though he before would _not _look me in the eye for some reason - and to his father. I had mixed feelings right now; on one hand, I didn't want to die, but another smaller part didn't want Klaus to, either. But, honestly, if it came down to Klaus's life or my own, I'd choose mine.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to," Mikael said.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill them you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Klaus screamed, more and more tears falling. I realized I had a strong chance of dying right then and utter fear took over me. My hands and knees started shaking; I didn't want to die, not like this. I deserved better, didn't I? Klaus was just going to let me die like this?

Mikael laughed, which made me more uneasy. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

Klaus finally looked me in the eye, and I saw the fear in his eyes. Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed through my lower back and I gasped out in pain, falling to the ground right beside of Katherine.

"_No!_" I distinctly heard Klaus screamed.

I moved my head to see Damon stabbing Klaus with a dagger into his stomach. Pain radiated through me and I felt myself fading.

"Katherine . . . " I heard Mikael said then heard two explosions, but I was staring at Damon.

"Damon . . . !" I tried calling out. I was dying here, and they were busy trying to kill Klaus. Plus, not only was I hurting from my own wounds, I could feel my connection to Klaus on override. This was it . . . I was a goner.

Damon was about to stake Klaus and I screamed as loud as I could to him, trying to get him to stop and help me when Stefan knocked him off of Klaus and held him down. Klaus took the stake and jumped at Mikael, driving it straight through his heart; he bursts into flames and dies.

"What the hell did you do?" I heard Damon all and that's when I started slipping; Klaus and everyone else was safe while I was biting the dust. That was okay. Let them not do anything, it was in their conscience, not mine. But I wanted to live, I didn't want to die. I didn't have a chance as I slipped away, the light flickered out and the voices faded.

Darkness was all I could see. Coldness was all I could feel. Death was all I could smell.

What was that line from _Gladiator?_ "Death smiles at us all. All a man can do is smile back." I just couldn't bring myself to smile because I just wasn't ready, but is anyone? Surely not, or we'd be overpopulated. Maybe it was my time.

I could hear my parents voices - all four of them. Past conversations I'd had with them, of course. I remembered every fight I had with Elena and Jeremy and every time I said I hated them. Man, I wish I could take that back. I remembered every memory I had with Elijah then every memory I had with Klaus. It pained me I would never know where either of those relationships would go, though I didn't expect much from Klaus.

I thought of all the experiences I'd be missing out on. College. Career. Marriage. Possibly kids as well as grankids. Retirement. Well, there was one experience I wasn't missing out on: death.

I could feel the darkness around but it was as if it was fading. Light was coming in, breath was coming in. I felt a movement in my chest and my heart beating echoing in my ears. What was happening? I started to feel warm and I could feel something wrapped around me like a blanket. I was getting feeling back in my face and limbs. I could feel myself _coming back to life._

My eyes popped open and I sat up, flinching at the pain in my torso. I looked around to see I was in my room, and my room had others in it. Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric stood around.

"Andy!" Elena cried out, running over to me and hugging me tightly. "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer because my throat was so dry and my tongue felt numb.

"She just came back from the dead, Elena, chill out," Damon said.

Wait . . . Was I a . . . ? No, no! "V-Vam-" I couldn't get anymore out so Bonnie handed me a glass of water with which I quickly drank. Once I finished, I questioned them, "Am I a . . . ?"

"Oh, God, no," Damon said and I exhaled in relief. "Bonnie used her witchy powers and brought you back, though she claims that something on The Other Side was helping her. Evidently, death favors you."

"We were so scared, Andy," Elena said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, you weren't the one stuck with Klaus. Oh, wait, you're referring to the fact of me bleeding to death while Damon focused on killing Klaus," I folded my arms and pulled away from her. "Are we just going to ignore what happened with Klaus kidnapping me?" Elena sat there speechless. "You didn't even care?"

"Of course I cared! Stefan would not let us -"

"Then where were you?! Obviously not trying to save me!" I started to raise my voice. The pain in my torso was really getting to me now. "And then _you_-" I looked at Damon. "-I was bleeding out, _dying _right in front of your eyes, and you just continue on with your plan."

Jeremy stepped forward. "Andy, I'm ― "

"Don't!" I snapped at Jeremy. "Don't you dare apologize to me ― Oh, God, I can't even . . . Oh, my God." I was gasping for breath, I felt like the walls were collapsing on me. "I need to be alone ― I need to be outside!" I jumped up from the bed and, with much difficulty, ran down the stairs and bursted out on the front porch.

I fell to my knees and caught my breath again. I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping I wouldn't break. Despite the events at Homecoming, I wanted Klaus here with me.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XXX_**


	31. Chapter 31: Slavery or Sire Bond?

**_A/N: Thanks to the reviewers: winxgirl1997, foreverwecoulddream, SomebodyWhoCares, anissa, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, lolsmileyface6, Bronzelove, Ileana, Marmite-1, , HoneyGee08._**

**I was feeling generous and decided to update today. I was watching Labyrinth (the one with fabulous David Bowie) and the Goblin King, a.k.a Jareth, started talking about generosity and had to. To all my fellow Labyrinth fans, I have to ask, what is your favorite part of the cult classic?**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but if I did, I would totally send Matt to The Originals!_**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXXI_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

_I sat in a field on a beautiful, sunny day laying side by side with a handsome man with the prettiest hazel eyes. We just stared at one another and didn't ruin the moment with words._

_It took me a moment, but I noticed something about his chest and looked to see a dagger sticking out of his chest. Now that I looked back at his face, it was grey and veins popped out all over. I cried out and scrambled to take the dagger out, but another pain ripped through my chest, it felt like my heart had been cut out._

_I looked down to see a dagger in my own chest, and a hand wrapped around it's hilt. I looked up to see what I considered to be the devil himself . . . Mikael. I fell down beside of the handsome man with the brown hair and reached out for his hand, but couldn't find it. I felt myself fading again and I felt so _alone.

I woke up with a start, my breathing heavy and uneven. It was three-thirty and still dark out so I decided I'd go for a jog. It definitely couldn't hurt since I knew I would not be able to sleep, not after that.

I got up and brushed through my hair; I changed into proper jogging attire before heading out. The house was still dark just as I expected and hoped it would be. As soon as I got outside, I started jogging.

It had been two weeks since my encounter with death. I wasn't exactly being too friendly with anyone currently in Mystic Falls; I had barely spoken to Elena but had continued my training with Alaric. My training was coming along amazingly; I actually had almost beaten Alaric quite write a few times in our fights. Alaric and I had gotten closer and our father-daughter bond was strengthened. While that bond strengthened, my twin bond with Elena was faltering. As I mentioned before, I barely even spoke to her and hardly spared her a glance.

I hadn't been sleeping good, either; Mikael haunted my dreams along with death. I would always be killed by him by a neck snap, stake, or a dagger. Every night I was experiencing these deaths I would always have the same, constant companion: Elijah. And although I had this companion, I would always feel alone. It had to mean something, right? Elijah and Mikael both being in my nightmares? All I could say was that I was genuinely missing the dreams Emmeline had been giving me about Anastasia.

Another oddity was that it had been two weeks since I'd seen any sign of Klaus.

If it had been before our trip to Portland, I wouldn't have mind. I would've been happy not to see him, but the same, tiny part of me that didn't want Klaus to die was hurt and disappointed by the fact he let Mikael stab me then didn't try to save me after that. Although that part was little, I was growing angry at him by every passing day; he didn't even have the decency to come explain a thing?

How did I know that Klaus did not try to save me? Well, Alaric told me the whole story, and of course I believe him because he's Alaric.

Here's how it went: Mikael stabbed Katherine and I, which was _not _apart of the plan but he did it anyways because he's an Original. Damon tried killing Klaus - which I saw and felt - but Stefan stopped him. Klaus killed Mikael while Stefan held Damon down then Klaus freed Stefan from his compulsion. Damon picked me up and ran. By the time he got back to my house, I was almost dead so he went to find Bonnie. Fortunately she was not too far and she had gotten Jonas's grimoires. She found the right spell and healed me up.

Alaric claims that they wanted to get me home, but they couldn't do much since Stefan did his best to ensure they _wouldn't _track me down. After that I wouldn't let him talk to me about that stuff; I didn't want to hear any excuses. I also had been spending a lot time with Tyler - almost every day actually. I didn't see anything wrong with it, but Alaric didn't like it, though I don't really care.

As I was jogging through the dark streets, I felt like I was being followed or at least that I was being watched, though I knew I was going to be safe; I had two stakes and a pocket knife with me just to be safe. As I continued on, I started hearing things such as another's breathing and footsteps behind me, but every time I turned around there would be nothing. Just thinking it was my paranoid mind, I continued onward, though I still watched my back.

I jogged for over an hour or maybe even two because the sun started rising, indicating it was time for me to go home and get ready for work. Yes, I went back to my job at Mystic Grill to get back on my normal schedule; I figured I needed normal right now. Once I got back home, I went to the kitchen and debated eating; I wasn't hungry, but I haven't been eating normally of late. I knew I probably shouldn't, but I skipped breakfast, telling that was the last time. I'd eat breakfast tomorrow or Monday when I had school.

I took a shower then went to my room and stared at my blank wall; I had cleared the stuff off that I had hanging in the past two weeks because my therapist, the _wonderful _Dr. Holmes, said I should do it to get some of my dealings out, but so far nothing had given me inspiration.

My therapy was getting complicated with Dr. Holmes because we didn't see eye-to-eye. She would always be professional and wanted to talk about me, but I don't exactly feel comfortable opening up to a stranger. I liked the fact she knew about vampires, though. It kept things interesting when I could comment about the stupid hybrid who looked like a lion. I never told her I wasn't sleeping, though, or that I had a very close encounter with death.

I wondered if I could even become a vampire; I mean, since vampire blood wouldn't heal me, would it be able to bring me back to life? That was scary to think about because, if I ever decided to become one, it would be a toss up. I wasn't even about to consider becoming one right now, I didn't have a valid enough reason.

I sat there for the next few hours before I knew I needed to go to work. On my way downstairs, I ran into Jeremy who was carrying a crossbow and was about to leave as well.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

I turned toward him and pointed to my nametag. "I'm going for a swim at the Falls,"

He rolled his eyes. "PMS?"

I flipped him off before opening the door. "Don't hurt yourself with that,"

"I'm not a kid anymore,"

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow then walked out and left for work. Once there, I clocked in and immediately was greeted by Matt Donovan.

"Hey," He said, walking up to me.

"Hey," I ran a hand through my hair; I actually wasn't angry at Matt. I knew he tried his best to stay out of all the supernatural stuff so he was excluded from my anger.

"Andy, you look exhausted," He commented. "Elena said you don't sleep ― "

"What are you talking about, Matt? I sleep like a baby," I said as I grabbed my apron and pen pad. "Elena and I hardly speak to one another currently so don't expect reliable information from her." I walked away from him and started to take orders. So Elena was speaking about me behind my back? Even though it wasn't anything bad, it still irritated me.

Work went good for a few hours until brunch time because every person I was angry at seemed to be in here. Elena was eating at a back table with Bonnie and Damon was at the bar drinking with Alaric. I was picking up a drink at the bar when Damon actually said something to me.

"So how's your boyfriend?" He said.

I scowled. "Klaus is _not_my boyfriend,"

"I was talking about Tyler, you've been hanging around him, right? But let's not talk about him and discuss your sugar daddy," Damon gave me a smirk.

I folded my arms. "How did I ever like you? You're a drunk who only ever acts like a man for Elena. It's a wonder to think Stefan could possibly be your brother."

"You two stop acting like kids. Damon, go get Elena and tell her," Alaric looked over at me once Damon stood and walked off. "Did you know Jeremy was fired?"

"Yeah, it happened last week," I grabbed the drink.

"You didn't think of sharing that information?" He questioned.

"No,"

"Andy, you've got to stop this," Alaric stood. "You're going down a bad path. Elena says she's found alcohol bottles ― "

"Elena knows _nothing,_" I snapped. "Does everyone listen to her? Ric, you didn't even ask me if I had, you start out with accusing me of it. Don't you know me?" I grabbed the drink the bartender had fixed for the customer and walked away, going right past Elena and glaring at her as I passed.

I didn't _drink_ the alcohol, but I came close to it; I was in a fragile state of mind after the near death, I thought it could help. I poured it out before I could drink it, though, because I knew that I'd spiral out of control again, and I didn't know if I'd be able to come back from it this time. I went to go get another order when I bumped into Damon and Elena.

"We need to talk," Elena said.

"No we don't," I responded and went to walk around her but Damon blocked my way. I went to go the other way, but a third party stood there and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Don't mind me," Klaus smirked down at me.

"Klaus," Elena said.

"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone?" Damon pulled me back to his side. "It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

Klaus directed his attention to Damon. "I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate and talk to someone," He looked back at me. "How are you doing, love?" I looked to Damon, wanting to punch him so badly but withholding it for now. "Get a round in, would you Tony?" I looked to see someone standing behind Klaus; I had seen him in Portland, he was one of the men who had followed me.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour," Damon commented as the hybrid walked by me - the hybrid even smirked at me as he passed.

"My sister seems to be missing," My head snapped over to Klaus. "Need to sort that out."

"Rebekah's gone?" I asked.

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find," Damon said.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town, not only because it's Andy's home. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word," Klaus promised.

I scoffed. "Your word? I think I'm done trusting you and your family's word." I yanked my arm from Damon's grasp and walked away. I couldn't even handle being near him at the moment, though I did watch them finish their conversation from behind the bar. After they seemed to have finished, Klaus came over to me.

"What's wrong, love? You look a little, skinny," He said, sitting at the bar.

I stared at him a moment before shaking my head. "You're just going to act like nothing happened? You're not going to try to defend your actions or explain anything?"

"There's nothing to defend or explain,"

"Right, so, I've got a scar on my back for nothing. Thank you that," I started to walk away but paused when he spoke again.

"You're angry because I let Mikael stab you?"

"I could've died, Klaus,"

"But you didn't,"

I turned back to him. "I really didn't like _you _being the one to decide my death sentence. Also, I _tried_ to warn you something was wrong because I figured out it was Katherine, not Elena, but you didn't listen so if you died, it would've been your own fault. Oh, and to answer your earlier question, I'm not okay." I stormed off after that.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I finished my shift and headed home; I was stuck in the same building as Klaus and his hybrid Tony all day, and I was ready to go home and relax. It was clear I wasn't going to be able to relax because Elena and Alaric were preparing dinner and setting the table when I got in. I was definitely going to get a lecture.

"So, you're ready?" I heard Alaric ask.

"Vampires, hybrids and originals - no problem. My rebellious brother and sister - I'm worried," Elena responded. They must not have heard me come in.

"Proof that you're still human," Alaric reminded her and I stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're making dinner," Elena smiled. "We've gotten out of the tradition of family dinner and I want to get back to it."

I nodded. "Well, since our parents - our adopted ones, of course - and Jenna died, I figured we had dropped that altogether. It's not like any of us actually like being in the room with one another."

"Andy, what's wrong? You know you can talk to Ric and I," Elena stepped toward me.

"You're not the one who was literally stabbed in the back by the father of your supposed friend,"

"Supposed friend? Do you mean Klaus?" Elena demanded, glancing over at Ric.

I wasn't able to answer because the front door opened and Jeremy entered. He went straight to the fridge. "Just in time! They're cooking and we're going to lecture one another!" I said to him.

"Sorry, just passing through," He said to me.

"I'm not staying if he isn't," I said quickly.

"Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family," Alaric said.

"Why?" Jeremy came and stood by me.

"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone," Elena said.

"He told me," I pointed out.

"Ahh - look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside,"

"Can I come?" I asked. "I've not seen him in a couple of days."

"Sure," Jeremy and I went to leave.

"Oh wait! When did you two start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Alaric demanded.

"I don't know . . . Does it matter?"

"Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous," Elena said.

"You guys left me with Klaus and I'm still breathing,"

"He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?" Jeremy said and I nodded in agreement.

"What is with the attitude?"

"Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting." We started to leave, but Elena blocked our way.

"Oh, no no! You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler." She said.

We looked at Alaric for help. He said, "I'm with her on this, guys. Sorry."

I stepped up to Elena. "Move right now, Elena, I won't give another warning."

"All right, fine. You want us to stay in? Let's all stay in then," Jeremy said, then shouted, "Yo, Tyler! Come on in!"

Elena shouted. "Jeremy . . . !"

Tyler opened the door and came in. he walked over to me and wer immediately hugged one another. "How are you doing?" Tyler looked at me intently. He knew to some extent of my nightmares; I'd spent some nights with him - it was completely platonic.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I smiled small. "How are you? Has Klaus made you errand boy, right?"

"Not yet," His smile faltered a bit, then added in a more quiet tone, "He asks about you quite often, though."

"If you tell him anything else about me and I'll neuter you," I warned then gestured to the table. "Why don't we sit down?"

"Sure," Tyler and I sat beside one another. Jeremy offered him a glass of water which he gladly accepted. I saw Elena and Alaric give each other pointed looks then watch Tyler; Jeremy gave Tyler a glass of water and Tyler thanked him.

"This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen," Elena said and I looked over; Klaus has hybrids stalking Elena?

"Look, maybe I should go," Tyler looked at Jeremy and I.

"Oh, stay. You're not doing anything," Jeremy quickly said.

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master," Elena said, leaning against the island.

Tyler laughed. "It's not like that Elena; Andy knows, I explained it to her." Elena gave me a look which I ignored.

"Tell me Tyler . . . What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" Alaric asked.

"Compulsion that's just mind control - like hypnosis. And being sired is . . . it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing," Tyler explained.

"So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked, obviously judging him.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that," Tyler looked over at me.

"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Alaric asked.

"He wouldn't! And even if he did I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid," Tyler said.

"Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena pressed.

"Again, he wouldn't,"

"What if he did?"

"I don't know! Then I'd rip out my heart! You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand," Tyler snapped.

"You're right, Tyler, I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him," Elena said.

"Elena, stop it!" I shouted. "Did you not hear a word that he just said? He can't control it, it's an automatic thing and here you are, acting like he murdered someone! And if are acting like that, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline have all killed somebody and I don't see you acting like that toward them."

"They aren't sired to Klaus,"

I shook my head. "You don't understand it, Elena,"

"You are overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions," Tyler said right before Jeremy's phone rang but he hung up almost instantly though. Alaric had offered to Tyler about staying for dinner during the call.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"It was nothing," Jeremy dismissed it.

"I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but . . . " Tyler trailed off.

"Next time," Alaric nodded.

Tyler gave me a hug, said goodbye to Jeremy, then left.

"That was illuminating," Alaric exhaled.

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house," Elena said and I scoffed.

"I mean this whole sire bond thing is . . . wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic," Alaric said.

"Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer . . . " Elena turned around but Jeremy had already gone. He slipped past them like I should have. "Jeremy?" We all noticed Jeremy's protection ring was lying on the table at the same time.

"That's his ring," Alaric said.

Elena picked it up. "Where did he go?"

I instantly got a bad feeling; we rushed outside to see Jeremy is standing in the middle of the street.

"Jeremy? What is he doing?" Elena asked. Suddenly, a car came whipping around the corner and sped towards Jeremy. We all started running toward him.

"Jeremy, move!" I screamed.

We all screamed for him to move, but he didn't; I had that same dreadful feeling in me after I found out of my parents deaths. I wanted it to be me, not him. And if I would've been in front of Alaric, I would've been in the one instead.

Alaric pushed Jeremy out of the way at the last second and was hit by the car instead. Elena and I over to Alaric's body and turned him over. The car pulled up next to us; Tony, the hybrid, was in the car.

"There I go again. Bumping into people . . . " Tony said.

He drove away and Elena checked Alaric's hand to make sure his ring was on. Thankfully, it was. Jeremy got up and runs over to us.

"He's gonna be alright. Are you all right?" Elena asked.

"I don't understand," Jeremy looked confused, but we all were.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" I demanded.

"It was Klaus!" Jeremy said with realization; I felt like a dagger was pushed through my heart. Klaus tried to kill Jeremy.

"You were compelled, Jeremy! We've gotta get him inside - help me!" Elena and him lifted Alaric and headed toward the house; I luckily had my car keys and went to go raise some hell.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I got the address from Tyler easily; all I had to do was tell him that Jeremy almost got killed because of Klaus. When I got there, it was a mansion. Of freaking course. I barged into the mansion to see it was still under conduction and workers were everywhere. As I walked through out it looking for Klaus, I wasn't questioned; evidently pissed off women was a normality. I eventually heard his voice and followed it.

"Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?"

I stopped in the doorway of the room he was in. Tyler stood there, obviously upset. "That's what you consider my brother?" I asked.

"Andy," He sighed, looking over at me.

I walked over to him and punched him as hard as I possibly could. "How _dare _you try and kill my brother after everything you said and did in Portland! I _trusted _you and broke it like it meant _nothing._"

"You wouldn't understand," Klaus said, obviously pissed at me punching him.

"I wouldn't?" I hissed. "I can't believe that I actually allowed myself to open up to you! I can't believe, after you took Elijah from me, you would try to take Jeremy away!"

He got in my face and roughly grabbed my arm. "_I _took Elijah away? Elijah was going to leave after I reunited him with our family! He didn't care for you, Andy, not like I could. Love, I did you a favor!" He really had to bring Elijah into this?

I punched him again and tears fell from my eyes. "Screw you, Klaus. I don't want you to care for me when you're slaughtering the people I love!"

I stormed out of the room then; the blows my ego were bad. I just wanted to go home and scream into my pillow instead at Klaus. But when I got home, I was greeted by a headless person on the porch - I didn't even care at thus point since it wasn't anyone I cared for - blood beside the couch, and an empty house.

I went up to my room and screamed into my pillow. Klaus was lying, right? He had to be out of jealously . . . And why did he say, "he didn't care for you, Andy, not like I could"? What brought _that _on? I was so angry and was feeling so much hatred for him at the moment; why did have to do this? Couldn't he terrorize another family? Why did he have to be so cruel to me?

I got angry at myself now; why was I letting this crap get to me? He killed Jenna, what did I expect? Him to change and become a gentlemen like Elijah had appeared to be? No, Elijah was a bad comparison. He killed when it suited - no pun intended - him; even he wasn't as moral as I'd made myself to believe. Every vampire would always kill, it's their instinct. Why did I expect any differently?

My door opened and I looked up from my pillow to see Elena.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," I hid my face again. "Where is everyone?"

"Jeremy's in his room, Ric and Damon are talking downstairs," She said and felt her sit on my bed. "Where did you go?"

"To confront Klaus,"

"How did that go?"

I answered by showing her my scraped up fist from the punches I threw at Klaus. "He hard a hard face,"

She laughed, then became all serious. "Ric's ring didn't heal him completely and Damon had to give him his blood. Did you ever find out why you don't heal with vampire blood?"

"The witch said there was no explanation, but it's probably to do with or bloodline and connection to the Originals," I said.

"Listen, Andy, I'm sorry for ― "

"Look," I sat up and turned toward her. "I'm going to forgive you guys and move on from it, but only because we're all at stake with Klaus going on a killing spree and if one you guys die before I forgive you, I don't want to carry that around. So we're all cool again, clean slate."

"Thank you. Can I hug you?"

I huffed. "Fine," She hugged me tightly and I did the same to her; I did miss her a lot.

"There's another thing," She pulled back and I looked at with grave curiosity. "Jeremy needs to be safe; he needs a normal life. I want that for him, so . . . "

"So . . . ?"

"So I want Damon to compel him to leave town. We have some family in Denver he can be with without being in danger. He would be leaving within the week, but I wanted to ask you first if I should."

I hesitated a moment. "You . . . You should do whatever you think is right. Think about what _you _would want if you were in his position."

She nodded. "Okay," Then she stood to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "How close did you get to Klaus, Andy?"

I stared at her a moment. "He didn't get under my skin, Elena,"

"Did he?" She asked.

I didn't speak for a moment, my mind reeling. "No, he didn't,"

"Who are those tears for?"

"For Elijah, for everything I've been through and everything I'm going to go through, Elena. Can I please be alone?" I asked, turning away from her and pressing my face into a pillow. I heard her leave then let more tears out; this time I cried for Jeremy because I knew she wouldn't let him stay.

Klaus hasn't gotten under my skin, I'd know it if he had . . . Wouldn't I?

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End of Chapter XXXI_**


	32. Chapter 32: Killer Killer Bang Bang

**_A/N: Thanks to winxgirl1997, SarcasticEnigma, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, lolsmileyface6, , SomebodyWhoCares, Bronzelove, Ileana, HoneyGee08, Jessiscrazy9108, Marissa, peygoodwin, Bowtiesarecool._**

**_Poison & Wine - Chapter XXXII_**

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

Elena and I were decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday. It had been a two days since Saturday when all that crap went down and we hadn't discussed it once. I hadn't spoken to Tyler or Klaus since then and I hadn't slept any better. Jeremy hadn't left, he would be tomorrow morning.

Bonnie came rushing up to us. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I . . . I got held up."

"It's okay. We just got here too," Elena said. "Can you pass me the balloons?" I handed them over. She exhaled, "Thanks."

"What got you running late?" I asked Bonnie.

"I was . . . working on some new spells. What about you guys?"

"Working out with Alaric," I answered, pointing to my ponytail. "We're a mess, can't you tell?"

"Well, wasn't go to say anything," Bonnie smiled small. "You guys don't look that bad, though."

"So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it," Elena said and I sighed knowingly.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over," Elena explained as softly as possible.

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you guys to deal with Klaus on your own," Bonnie's forehead scrunched up.

"I know . . . I asked Damon to compel him."

"You what?"

"I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye,"

Bonnie looked at Jeremy - who was at his locker - and made a disapproving face.

After that we finished decorating Elena and I went to class while Bonnie no doubt went to speak to Jeremy. We expected to see Caroline, but it was evident she'd skipped; if I'd known she was skipping I would've, too. After school, we - that we consisting of Matt, Bonnie, Elena and I - went to Caroline's house to surprise her. It took a while, but she came home.

As soon as she sat her stuff down, we jumped out with balloons, party hats, and a sign; we yelled surprise.

"Happy birthday!" Matt said.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well you blew off school and missed our - mainly Andy's - work of birthday art, so . . . " Elena said.

"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire . . . "

"Cake!" I threw my fist up. "Like when we were little, except you guys will be drinking tequila while I have to drink apple juice!"

"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year," Caroline said, and I could tell she was beat.

"I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead," Caroline responded, obviously beat. "Look, I didn't even like seventeen. And the only point to being seventeen is to get to eighteen. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not stuck, Caroline," Elena sighed.

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it,"

"Okay, well I think I have another idea,"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

"Are we going to be summoning the dead?" I asked upon seeing the crypt; Elena nudged me.

"There it is!" She said as we entered.

"This is creepy, even for us," Bonnie said.

"No, Caroline was right . . . technically, she's dead," Elena turned to face us. "Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one."

"Okay," She took a breath and we all stood in a circle around the cake. "Here lies Caroline Forbes ― "

" ― Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion . . . " Elena said, sticking candles into Caroline's birthday cake with each word she spoke.

" . . . friend, daughter, overachiever . . . " Bonnie said.

" . . . A truther-" I grinned as I spoke, remembering the scene _Drake & Josh. _Though she had never been particularly interested in that show, I showed her a few episodes. "-definition of a dumb blonde, snotty but loved . . . "

Matt continued on. " . . . Mean girl, sometimes, no offense."

"Ah, none taken," Caroline said.

"She was seventeen, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need," Elena exhaled. "Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?"

Bonnie lit the candles with her powers. While Elena said, "Nice!" I said, "Not bad."

"Okay, make a wish," Elena held the cake out to Caroline, who closesd her eyes and made a wish.

We begun eating the cake; Matt took the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatched it from his hand and drank.

"Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me," Elena said, then looked over to Caroline. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

Caroline stopped texting and tried to act natural. "What? Nothing,"

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar; you're an even worse drunk liar," I commented, drinking my apple juice. They had drinks on the way over here.

"I might have texted Tyler," She answered sheepishly.

"Caroline . . . " Elena said in a chastising tone.

"What? I'm delicate,"

"You mean horny," I corrected and Matt chuckled, the alcohol obviously starting to get to him.

"Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time," Bonnie snapped.

"Wow," Elena said.

"Ouch, Bon," Matt said while I took a bite of my piece of cake.

Bonie exhaled. "Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town."

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life,"

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away,"

"Bonnie, you can't tell him,"

"Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?"

"You know what, Elena?" I stood up. "Get Damon to uncompel Jeremy or whatever. Let him stay. Let him be killed by Klaus and his hybrids. Let _us_ have the guilty conscience. Let us suffer again through the loss of someone we care for! How bad could it be, after all? Our parents, our fake parents, Jenna, and even Elijah - for me - are all dead! Let's just go ahead and add to the list because death gets to us all, why prolong it? Who needs family?" I walked out of the crypt and sat down at a tree. I sat there a while, my anger going up and down. Though I didn't think it was right, I'd defend Elena for her choice; she was my sister and I would support her.

Bonnie soon left the tomb and passed by me without saying a word - probably because she knew we'd fight if she did. After a while the sun set and Tyler arrived.

"Hey," He said. "Listen, I didn't ― "

"I know, we're cool," I said, giving him a small smile. "Go to Caroline." He gave me a smile before going to the crypt, but it wasn't long until Caroline and him exited, heading into the woods. "Be safe! Happy Birthday, Care!" I called after them before pulling out my own phone. I looked through my contacts to call Alaric to pick me up when saw Klaus listed and instant scowl popped up on my face. Why did I keep him on my phone?

Not very long after that did Matt and Elena come out of the crypt.

"Caroline!" Matt called.

"Great, we've been abandoned. Okay, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him," Elena said.

"I saw where they went," I said and they both jumped.

"Geez, Andy, you scared the crap out of me!" Matt said before coming over and slinging me over his shoulder. I fought with him for a moment but eventually decided to stay like that for a while. "Caroline!" He called again.

"Come on, Caroline, we don't have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts," Elena grinned at him and playfully nudged him with her shoulder, Matt nudged her back.

"Hey, watch it! I'm still up here, you know!" I turned my head to look at them, then looked back to see Stefan. "Stef ― "

Suddenly, I was face down on the ground then there a hand over my mouth. I did like Alaric taught me to do, but it didn't affect the person. Before I could try anything else, everything went black.

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

I woke up at the feeling of being squeezed; when I opened my eyes I saw I was in a car with Elena and Stefan and I was sitting in between the two and had a killer headache.

"Ouch," I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Are you okay, Andy?" Elena asked.

"Somewhat," I looked at Stefan. "Couldn't you just use chloroform?"

"The store was sold out,"

I gave him a fake laugh.

"So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?" Elena asked.

"I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one," He answered.

"So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock us in some cave and keep us hostage?" She demanded.

"Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire," He looked over at her.

Elena, shocked and scared, started trying to get the door open but it was probably on child lock. "Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan!"

Don't get me wrong, I was freaking out, but I was internally because I knew ripper Stefan would not hesitate to kill me. "How am I apart of a new family for Klaus?" He gave me a 'seriously?' look before he pulled out his phone and dialed someone, then placed the phone on the dashboard.

"_Stefan, how nice to hear your voice,_" Of course he called Klaus.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus," Stefan said.

"_Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back,_"

"Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source and your girlfriend off Wickery Bridge," I decided I wouldn't interrupt him and say that we were not boyfriend and girlfriend.

There was a pause. "_I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill them,_"

Stefan bit his wrist and forced it into Elena's mouth and forced her to drink his blood. I tried to push him off but it didn't work.

Elena sputtered, "No! No! No! What are you doing?"

"Stefan, stop!" I shouted, hitting him as hard as I could in the gut. He hit me across the face in response. "Ow!" I hissed.

Klaus, now sounding quite concerned, asked, "_What's going on?_"

"I just fed Elena my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire," Stefan said. "But I didn't give Andy any - it doesn't work with her, anyways."

"_You won't do it,_"

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family, Klaus," Stefan sped up the car.

Elena stated screaming hysterically. "Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan,stop it!" We neared closer and closer to the edge, but I refused to cry to Klaus for help. Well, that was until I realized Stefan was serious and wasn't going to stop.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" I shouted, and started punching him across the face. He slung me into the back of the car. "Klaus, please!" That evidently was enough motivation for Klaus.

"_Fine, I'll send them away, you win,_" He caved in.

"Stefan! Stefan, stop!" Elena cried.

"Stop!" I shouted again, shaking Stefan. Was I going to die just like my parents? The realization was painful and I started to become hysterical.

Klaus screamed, "_Stop the car, Stefan!_"

Stefan roughly stopped the car in enough time; Elena got out of the car quickly and I followed her. "Get back in the car," Stefan ordered as we ran away from the car.

"Stay away from us!" Elena yelled.

"Elena, you and Andy get in the car," Stefan ordered.

Elena was near tears and started screaming. "How could you?! Our parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me." Elena went into a full-blown ugly cry.

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Both your fear and Andy's sold it," Stefan explained.

I thought I'd stay quiet on this because I was shaking all over, but I couldn't resist this. "What if he hadn't?"

"He did," Stefan looked at me.

"Well, what if he hadn't?" I demanded. "I would've _died!_"

"He did, Andy! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him,"

"After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Destroying Klaus is all I've left."

I walked away then and pulled out my phone when I decided that I they needed to fight alone; I immediately called Damon. He promised he would be there as soon as possible and then we hung up; I got a call from Matt then.

"Matt?" I answered.

"_Andy! Caroline was bitten, Tyler bit her! You guys have to get over here!"_

Tears filling my eyes I promised we'd be there and hung up; I guess I'd have to face Klaus sooner than I thought, if he would talk to me. I called him, hoping this wasn't false hope.

"_Andy, love, are you okay?_" He immediately answered.

"I need you to go over to Caroline's house immediately and wait for me, Klaus, please," My voice was desperate and strained, how could he not agree?

"_Okay, I'll be there in a couple minutes,_"

"Thank you," I said before hanging up; I didn't even tell him her address so I quickly texted him it before I went back over to Elena - Stefan was gone by the time I got back - and acted like I was okay and that nothing was wrong, but I was shaking violently. I didn't want to tell her that Caroline was dying.

Damon arrived in minutes and he begrudgingly headed over to Caroline's house at my request. When we arrived there, Klaus stood on the porch.

"What's he doing here?" Damon demanded.

"Just both of you stay here, please," I said as got out and headed toward him. "Caroline was bit ― "

"I know, I healed her up already. She's asleep now," He interrupted. "I owed you for letting Mikael stab you so I figure saving your friend's life repaid that."

I nodded. "Thank you, Klaus, but you realize I'm still angry with you,"

"Yes, but I'll smooth it out one way or another," He gave me a smile. "Just like I always do."

"You're very self-assured, does anyone ever tell you that?"

"Oh, I tell myself everyday,"

I smiled small. So he had seen _10 Things I Hate About You. _"Right,"

"See? I made you smile, it's a start," He winked.

I sighed. "Goodnight, Klaus. Thank you again."

"Anytime, love," He said and I started to walk away. "Besides, I still want to make it up to you for missing your birthday." I turned back around to counter that, but he was already gone; I exhaled and went back to the car.

"Are you sure he's not your sugar daddy?"

"Shut up, Damon,"

~ *_ • ° • ° • _* ~

**_The End Of Chapter XXXII_**


End file.
